Romance En La Secundaria Muggle
by pablo5280
Summary: COmpletamente AU. Hermione Granger es la nueva estudiante de Sexto Año de la Secundaria Hogwarts. Allío conocerá y se hartá amiga de gente que le cambiará su vida en muchos sentidios, comenzando con el amor. HPHG
1. Capítulo 1 La Nueva Alumna De Sexto Año

CAPÍTULO 1 LA NUEVA ALUMNA DE SEXTO AÑO

Nelida Sprout miraba nerviosa su reloj, maldiciendo a su despertador que no había sonado esa mañana. Ella, Profesora de Biología de la Secundaria Hogwarts, estaba esperando el autobús esa mañana junto a su ahijada Hermione Granger que se había mudado a vivir con ella luego de la muerte de sus padres ocurrida hacía menos de 1 mes.

"Vamos a llegar bastante tarde, ¿eh, madrina?" Preguntó Hermione viéndola revisar su reloj por quinta vez en 20 minutos.

"A menos que suceda un milagro, eso creo." Contestó la Profesora al tiempo que vio una moto de delivery doblar la esquina como si lo persiguiera el diablo al conductor.

"POTTER!" Gritó la Profesora conociendo al conductor. Este giró la cabeza al escuchar el grito y se acercó al dúo.

"¿Se le fundió el motor de nuevo a la batata que llama auto, Profe?" Dijo el conductor mientras se sacaba el casco para revelar a un adolescente de la edad de Hermione, con pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros.

"No me molestes!" Contestó la Profesora. El auto que tenía, un fiat chiquito le había dado más problemas ese año que todos sus alumnos juntos.

"Veo que al menos no seré el único que llego tarde." Se rió el joven antes de añadir: "Si esperan el autobús, van muertas. Hay embotellamiento gigante a unas pocas cuadras de aquí. Me costó bastante salir de él."

"Maldición!" Gritó Nelida de mal humor.

"¿Quiere que la lleve, Profe?" Preguntó Harry indicando a la joven que estaba junto a ella. Harry sabía que su Profesora no tenía clases en la primera hora de ningún día ya que nunca podía llegar a horario con los problemas de su auto.

"Te lo agradecería, Harry." Asintió Nelida antes de hacer las presentaciones: "Hermione, él es Harry Potter, líder del Grupo Joda del curso de sexto año. Harry, ella es Hermione Granger, mi ahijada y nueva alumna de tu curso."

"Encantado." Saludó el adolescente invitándola a subirse a la parte trasera de su moto y dándole el casco, que la chica se lo puso de inmediato.

"Le pasa algo y no apruebas mi materia mientras siga dando clases en el colegio." Amenazó Sprout a su alumno.

"¿Podría llamar a la escuela y avisar que llego tarde? Se me quedó sin batería el celular y no lo puse a cargar anoche." Pidió Harry captando la amenaza. Nelida asintió, se despidió de ambos y la moto comenzó su recorrido hacia la escuela.

"¿Alguna vez tuviste un accidente?" Quiso saber Hermione viendo la manera de conducir del otro estudiante.

"Nunca en los 3 años que llevo de hacer delivery. Aunque me he comido una que otra multa por exceso de velocidad." Respondió Harry maniobrando la moto con gran destreza por entre medio de los autos.

El viaje duró otros 10 minutos antes de que llegaran al colegio Hogwarts. Este ocupaba toda una manzana y tenía dos pisos de aulas en la parte delantera y un gran patio de deportes atrás.

Mientras Harry y Hermione entraban en el colegio, con él caminando con la moto al lado, aparecieron Minerva McGonagall, Vice-Directora del colegio y Profesora de Matemáticas y Hagrid, que daba Ciencias Sociales.

"Lo sé, Profe, llego tarde." Dijo Harry a la Profesora mientras dejaba la moto en un cuarto vacío y le ponía el candado a una de las ruedas.

"El Director quiere hablar contigo luego del almuerzo." Dijo Minerva escuetamente dándole el horario de clases.

"¿Qué dice si hablo con él ahora y luego llevo a Hermione al aula?" Preguntó Harry luego de ver la clase que tenía en ese momento.

Minerva ojeó el horario confundida por el pedido y vio la razón instantáneamente: Química con el Profesor Snape, el más odiado por todos los cursos del Colegio. Obviamente Harry prefería soportar un sermón del Director (quien además era su guardián desde hacía casi dos años), que escuchar al Profesor Snape criticarlo por llegar casi media hora tarde.

"Vamos." Asintió la Vice Directora llevando a los dos alumnos a la oficina del Director.

"Tarde como siempre, Harry." Fue el comentario del viejo Director cuando los 3 entraron.

"Razón 1: rompí mi despertador antes de ayer si se olvidó y todavía no me compré otro. Razón 2: usted se olvidó de despertarme. Razón 3: embotellamiento de tráfico. Razón 4: la traje al colegio por pedido de la Profesora Sprout cuyo auto se quedó de nuevo y estaba esperando el autobús cuando me la encontré." Informó el adolescente con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenida al colegio Hogwarts, srta. Granger." Saludó Dumbledore a la joven e invitándola a sentar junto a Harry.

"Gracias, Director." Sonrió Hermione.

"Espera afuera mientras hablo con ella. Contigo debo hablar en privado." Dijo Albus a Harry seriamente, dándole el pie para que se retire.

"Te espero afuera." Dijo Harry a Hermione mientras salía de la Oficina.

Media hora y dos reuniones con el Director más tarde, una con cada uno, Harry y Hermione se dirigía hacia el segundo piso donde estaba su aula. En el camino, Harry le explicó como estaba dividido el curso.

"Hay 4 grupos principales: los Nerds; los de Joda, en el estoy yo desde el primer día de escuela; las chismosas o las huecas y por último harpías trepadoras." Explicó Harry mientras caminaban.

"Supongo que las chicas solo caen en los últimos dos." Comentó Hermione.

"No te creas. En el de los Nerds hay dos chicas y hasta el año pasado teníamos una en el de la joda." Contestó el chico antes de explayarse más en lo diferentes grupos:

"El de los Nerds se caracteriza por tener a los mejores estudiantes que se preocupan mucho por las notas. A pesar de eso, se divierten y se prenden en nuestras jodas de los sábados casi siempre.

"El de las chismosas es un grupo que te recomiendo que evites si no eres como ellas. Inventan todo tipo de cosas si no les caes bien y son capaces de hacerte la vida imposible.

"Las harpías son algo parecidas pero peores. Son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quieren. Y no bromeo con lo de hacer cualquier cosa. Otro grupo a evitar si no eres así.

"El de la joda se encarga de la diversión: bromas a profesores, salidas a boliches cada tanto, fiestas de cumpleaños, organización de eventos, todo eso cae en nuestras manos." Terminó el chico con la información.

"Caiga donde caiga voy a estar marcada para siempre, ¿eh?" Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

"Siempre y cuando no caigas en la de las chismosas o las huecas, se puede salir. Varios Nerds fueron antes del de la joda y viceversa. Entre los dos grupos no hay peleas y nos ayudamos siempre. Nosotros organizándoles las fiestas y ellos ayudándonos en las materias que no entendemos. Es el trato no escrito que hicimos hace un par de años." Dijo Harry antes de añadir al llegar a una puerta: "Bienvenida al curso."

Apenas entró Hermione pudo diferenciar a los 4 grupos bien distanciados. En la parte de atrás contra la pared estaban varios chicos jugando al tutti fruti. Obviamente ese era el de la joda. Un poco más alejado, pero siempre en la parte de atrás había varios chicos y dos chicas discutiendo con un libro en la mesa donde estaban reunidos. Esos eran los Nerds. Contra la ventana, cerca de la mesa del Profesor había varias chicas con unas revistas del corazón. Estas eran las chismosas. Las ultimas estaban contra la ventana hablando sobre cosméticos, con una pintándose las uñas, obviamente, por descarte, estas eran las harpías.

"¿Cuál te atrae más para sentarte?" le preguntó Harry a Hermione yendo a tomar asiento junto al grupo que jugaba al tutti frutti. Esta sin dudarlo, fue hacia los chicos que jugaban al Tutti fruti y colocó sus cosas en el asiento al lado de donde Harry puso las suyas.

"Bienvenida al grupo." La saludó un rubio en cuanto la vio. Cuando escucharon el saludo, los demás levantaron la vista de sus hojas y la saludaron.

"Chicos, ella es Hermione Granger y es nuestra nueva compañera." Presentó Harry a la chica a sus amigos antes de presentarlos a ellos, y a los del grupo de Nerds que se acercaron también a presentarse:

"Hermione, primero te presentaré a mi grupo y al tuyo desde ahora" Dijo Harry antes de señalar y decir sus nombres de los chicos que estaban sentados alrededor de ellos en sentido de las agujas del reloj:

"Ellos son Dean. Seamos, Neville, Terry, Justin, Ron y Draco. Aunque Terry y Justin son Nerds, siempre son bienvenidos a estos juegos." Aclaró el joven antes de presentar a los que se acercaron del otro grupo: "Ellos son Hannah, Susan, Ernie, Blaize y Mandy."

Luego de una ronda de 'encantado / a', 'mucho gusto' y 'bienvenida al curso', sonó el timbre e ingresó McGonagall a iniciar su clase.

"Veo que la Srta. Granger nuestra nueva alumna ha sido presentada a algunos alumnos y ha elegido su grupo ya." Comentó Minerva al ver a la nueva alumna sentada al lado de Harry.

Esto provocó que las chicas que no la habían visto se giraran sorprendidas y comenzaran a mirarla. Hermione lejos de avergonzarse o sentirse un bicho raro, las ignoró y siguió mirando a la Profesora.

"Es de las nuestras." Le susurró Ernie a Harry, que estaba sentado al lado de ellos mientras Minerva comenzaba su clase. Con ese comentario, el Nerd quería decir que no pertenecía ni a las huecas ni a las chismosas. Tanto los de la joda como los nerds respetaban la elección primaria de los alumnos y no había problemas entre ellos aunque bien podían pertenecer al otro.

En el medio de la clase se escuchó un ruido de explosión no muy lejana. Hermione se asustó, pero nadie más lo hizo.

"¿Qué curso tiene a Snoopy, Profe?" Le preguntó Dean a Minerva que leía unos papeles, mientras los alumnos hacían los ejercicios que había dado.

"Séptimo año, así que presumo que esa explosión fue causada por uno de los mellizos," Contestó McGonagall sin levantar la vista.

"5 euros por Fred!" Susurró Draco a los miembros de los dos grupos.

"Voy por George!" Contestó Dean poniendo el dinero en la mesa.

"5 por Lee Jordan." Dijo Minerva colocando su dinero. Conocía las apuestas de ese curso por los causantes de las explosiones en las clases de Química de otros años, pero ella solo apostaba en la de Séptimo y en la de Sexto cuando la apuesta era organizada en Séptimo.

"En los dos cursos hacemos apuestas por el causante de las explosiones en las clases de Snape que es el profesor de Química." Explicó Harry a Hermione mientras apostaba por Fred.

"¿Es legal?" Preguntó Hermione confundida sin apostar.

"Somos el grupo de la joda, para nosotros lo es. Además el dinero se divide. La mitad de lo ganado va a quien apostó y la otra a una obra de caridad que elegimos entre los dos cursos." Explicó Ron apostando por Fred también.

"Jodones pero solidarios." Dijo Harry mientras volvía su atención a los ejercicios.

Unos momento más tarde entró un alumno y miró alrededor buscando a alguien. Harry sabiendo que era él al que buscaba, se escondió debajo de la mesa.

"Hooch me debe estar buscando por los equipos." Le dijo el joven a Ernie que lo miraba con curiosidad.

"El Sr. Potter no vino hoy, Sr. Creevey." Le dijo Minerva al estudiante viendo las acciones de Harry.

"Disculpe, Profesora." Dijo el alumno antes de irse.

"Debo suponer que la Profesora Hooch lo busca por alguna razón, Sr. Potter." Comentó McGonagall luego de que Harry retomara su asiento.

"Debemos rehacer el equipo de Básquet y el de Fútbol, Profe. Y un mail de las jugadoras de Básquet por día, es suficiente como para no desear verla a ella o a las chicas en el inicio de clases." Comentó el adolescente.

"Que recibas 60 mails en 2 meses no es malo." Comentó Lavender Brown, miembro vitalicia del grupo de chismosas.

"La cantidad es 240! Cada una de ellas me envió uno cada día recordándome que debíamos buscar un reemplazante en el equipo! Luego de 15 días de eso las bloqueé a las 4!" Exclamó Harry al tiempo que sonaba el timbre del inicio del recreo.

"Soy el entrenador del equipo de Básquet y el capitán del de fútbol." Explicó Harry a Hermione.

"Harry, Trelawney en la próxima hora." Dijo Dean yendo a la biblioteca con los demás miembros del grupo de la joda.

"¿Hoy tenemos que darlo?" Preguntó Harry a Seamus cuando este seguía a su amigo.

"La primera clase de este año era. Tampoco nosotros estamos contentos con esto, sobre todo que ahora somos uno menos." Explicó el chico antes de correr a la biblioteca.

"Trelawney es la Profesora de Literatura, Arte y Cultura. El año pasado hicimos una investigación especial para el ultimo trimestre y le gustó tanto que quiso que la diéramos enfrente de la clase." Explicó Harry a su nueva amiga antes de ir a la biblioteca también.

Hermione por su parte fue al baño con Susan que le enseñó donde estaba. En el camino, Susan le preguntó de donde era, porque se cambió de escuela, además de otras cosas más triviales.

"¿Qué te parece la escuela hasta ahora?" Preguntó Susan mientras se lavaban las manos luego de ir a los sanitarios.

"Es un poco más chica que a la que iba, pero parece más divertida. A la que iba, era más parecido a un regimiento militar que a una escuela secundaria. Un aburrimiento total." Contestó Hermione meditando unos momentos.

"Cuando te metes en el grupo de la joda, lo último que tienes es aburrimiento. Te lo dice alguien que perteneció un tiempo a ese grupo." Dijo la otra chica con una sonrisa, recordando sus años anteriores a la entrada del grupo nerd.

"Bueno, bueno, miren que tenemos aquí. A la nueva y a la nerd." Dijo otra chica entrando en ese momento junto a otras dos. Hermione las recordó como miembros del grupo de las harpías.

"No molestes, Parkinson." Le advirtió Susan a la chica con voz de advertencia.

"¿Y que vas a hacer tu sola contra nosotras 3 si nos metemos, Bones?" Contestó otra de las chicas riéndose empujando a Hermione.

"Ella tal vez nada, pero yo sí." Dijo Hermione tomándole la mano y barriéndola al suelo antes de que supiera que pasaba.

Pansy Parkinson y la otra chica se iban a abalanzar sobre ellas, pero en ese momento entró una de las Preceptoras, Penélope a revisar si ocurría algo.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo acá?" Preguntó a las 5 chicas mientras Pansy ayudaba a levantarse a su amiga caída.

"Nada. Me resbalé." Dijo la chica antes de irse del baño.

"Ten cuidado de esas 3. Tomarán venganza." Aconsejó Penélope antes de ir al lavabo y Hermione y Susan de vuelta a su aula.

"Soy cinturón negro, segundo dan de Tae Kwon Do." Dijo Hermione a su amiga con una sonrisa. Susan no pudo evitar echarse a reír con el recuerdo de la chica caída.

"¿Qué pasó con la melliza de Parvati?" Preguntó Ernie a las dos chicas cuando tomaron asiento.

Susan le relató a él y al resto del grupo lo que había pasado en los baños y como Hermione había tirado al suelo a Padma Pattil sin el menor esfuerzo.

"Si hay algo que odio, es que me vengan a patotear." Dijo Hermione al tiempo que la Profesora Trelawney entraba en el curso y dejaba su bolso en su silla.

"Srta. Pattil apreciaría si dejara esas revistas para el recreo, no entran en mi materia. Lo mismo para usted Srta. Chang." Dijo la Profesora a las dos alumnas, una de las chismosas, y la asiática de las harpías, antes de tomar lista.

"Harry y los demás ya vienen, Profe. Fueron a buscar la maquina para pasar las diapositivas." Dijo Ernie antes de que ella preguntara por el grupo de la joda.

"Gracias por la información, señor MacMillan." Asintió la profesora antes de hablarle a Hermione: "Bienvenida a mi clase, Srta. Granger. Espero que la disfrute."

"Gracias Profesora, eso espero yo también." Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Mientras esperamos la llegada del grupo del Sr. Potter que harán una exposición especial sobre el tema realizado para el trabajo especial del año pasado, hablemos un poco." Propuso la Profesora antes de preguntar: "¿Alguien leyó algún libro interesante este verano?"

Varios levantaron la mano, casi todos de los nerds. De las trepadoras ninguna lo hizo, y solo dos de las chismosas.

"Srta. Pattil, que sorpresa usted leyendo un libro. ¿Cuál leyó?" Preguntó con curiosidad la Profesora.

"La biografía de Lady Di." Dijo orgullosa la alumna.

"Algo es algo." Murmuró Trelawney por lo bajo antes de decirle a Lavender Brown: "Supongo, Srta. Brown, que usted leyó el mismo."

"Yo leí un libro sobre Leonardo Di Caprio." Contestó Lavender.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Se preguntó a si misma Sybill antes de dirigirse a Ernie: "¿Sr. MacMillan?"

"La saga completa de la Torre Oscura de Stephen King, aunque todavía me falta la mitad de la segunda parte del quinto libro y el sexto." Contestó Ernie. A su lado Justin informó que él se los había prestado luego de leerlos él mismo.

"Un excelente autor del genero de terror. Otros muy interesantes si les gusta ese autor son 'Ojos De Dragón' y 'El Talismán'. Se los recomiendo los dos." Comentó Trelawney, al tiempo que ambos anotaban sus nombres. Si algo había en Sybill que sus estudiantes siempre podían contar eso era buenas recomendaciones de libros para leer. Rara vez se equivocaba con una de ellas. Sabía que libro recomendar para cada estudiante de acuerdo a su personalidad y gustos.

"Srta. Zabini, ¿usted que leyó?"

"El Código Da Vinci." Contestó Blaize al tiempo que Susan y Hannah indicaban que ellas también lo leyeron.

"Excelente libro, decepcionante final para mi gusto. Aunque también muy polémico aunque mucha gente se olvida que solo es ficción y no realidad en ciertas cosas." Comentó Trelawney antes de preguntarle a Hermione: "¿Usted Srta. Granger?"

"Leí una saga sobre los templarios, pero no recuerdo su autor en este momento." Contestó Hermione luego de darse por vencida tratando de recordar el autor.

"Hay muchos libros de ese tema y gran cantidad de autores también, así que no hay problema con eso." Dijo Trelawney al tiempo que Harry y su grupo entraba con el aparato de diapositivas.

"Terminé la saga, Profe. Encontré el libro que me faltaba." Dijo Harry a Trelawney mientras los demás se preparaban para comenzar.

"¿Qué saga, Harry?" Preguntó Ernie con curiosidad.

"La de Jack Ryan, de Tom Clancy. Me faltaba solo el último de esa saga, 'El Oso Y El Dragón' y me lo terminé la semana pasada." Dijo Harry antes de que Trelawney tomara la palabra:

"Hoy, el Sr. Potter y su grupo expondrán el trabajo practico que realizaron el año pasado sobre todas las formas de arte y eventos que marcaron el siglo XIX. Este trabajo tendrá nota al igual que los que cada grupo deberá realizar y presentar ante la clase, uno cada 3 semanas. Al final de la clase diré cual es el siguiente grupo y cual será el tema." Informó la Profesora antes de indicarles al grupo que iniciara su exposición.

Por orden, todos los miembros comenzaron a dar su parte del trabajo: Dean se encargó de los eventos sociales y políticos; Seamus del arte; Neville de la Literatura; Ron de los inventos y Draco de la música y la televisión.

"¿Cuál es tu tema?" Le preguntó Hermione a Harry mientras Draco pasaba diapositivas con los grandes movimientos musicales y sus exponentes.

"Cine. Soy el cinéfilo experto del curso." Dijo Harry mientras Draco llegaba a la explicación de los géneros televisivos.

"Un momento, Sr. Malfoy. Usted no será el encargado de explicar ese tema en particular." Interrumpió Sybill a Draco cuando comenzaba con las novelas televisivas. Draco la miró confundida por un momento hasta que entendió la razón.

"Sr. Potter, por favor repítale al curso su análisis de las telenovelas, ese que me dijo el año pasado." Pidió Trelawney a Harry. Era harto conocido el odio del adolescente hacia ese género y solía defenestrarlo a diestra y siniestra siempre que tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo.

"Ve a sentarte que luego vengo yo con mi tema." Le dijo Harry a su amigo mientras iba hacia la parte delantera del aula.

"Escucha esto. Te vas a divertir." Le recomendó Draco a Hermione tomando asiento con el resto de los chicos.

"Luego de analizar varias novelas televisivas y escuchar los comentarios sobre los capítulos de cada una de ellas, encontré la mejor formula para hacer una novela que dure 9 meses y que tenga éxito asegurado." Comenzó Harry antes de continuar:

"Los ingredientes son simples y sencillos de conseguir:

"Primero que nada un chico rico y una chica pobre, mejor si los dos son guapos.

"Segundo: una novia para el chico que ya tiene planeado el casamiento.

"Tercero: una gran empresa o negocio familiar manejado por el padre o tío o hermano del chico, o en su caso por una combinación de ambos. Pero eso sí, deben hacer negocios turbios, desfalco de dinero u otras actividades ilegales.

"Cuarto: uno o los dos de los galanes deben ser huérfanos de padre, madre o en el caso de ella de ambos. La ausencia de los padres de la niña puede ser rellenada con hermanos menores que están a su cargo.

"Quinto, una mansión en la que viva el chico que necesite un puesto de mucama que será ocupado por la chica, a quien maltratarán siempre.

"Sexto: historias y secretos pasados del padre u otro pariente del chico con uno de los padres de la chica. Habitualmente es el padre de él con la madre de ella.

"Séptimo: trabajadores domésticos de la mansión que simpatizan con la chica, pero odian a la novia del chico y también a otros habitantes de la casa. Otra cosa que nunca falta en este ítem son las relaciones sentimentales entre ellos.

"Luego que se consiguen todos estos elementos, comienza la acción. La chica entra a trabajar a la mansión y el chico le echa el ojo a ella, que se enamora de él al mismo tiempo que él se enamora de ella, pero ambos niegan ese amor y se tratan lo peor posible.

"Durante los 3 primeros meses de novela, se continúa con esta relación amor / odio entre los protagonistas, con cachetazos, peleas, discusiones y otras hierbas, hasta que comienzan a darse cuenta y comienzan una relación amorosa a escondida de todos, sobre todo de la novia de él.

"En el cuarto o quinto mes, ocurre una muerte o accidente a uno de los hermanos de la chica, perpetrado por el villano de la novela, que al poco tiempo queda paralizado de la cintura para abajo, pero esa parálisis es solo temporal, digamos hasta el sexto mes y medio.

"Mientras tanto, la novia del chico se da cuenta de la relación furtiva entre ambos y comienza a hacer de todo por no perder al novio millonario, que le asegurará un futuro de riqueza, cuyo dinero es la única y principal razón por la que está con él, ya que lo ha engañado con todos los hombres posibles con los que se ha cruzado. Entre estos intentos, siempre, pero siempre está el falso embarazo o el verdadero pero no es del galán sino de uno de sus amantes, pero dice que es del novio para no quedar al descubierto y perder todo el dinero.

"Este tira y afloje entre la novia del chico y su embarazo, la falsa parálisis del villano, la investigación del accidente o muerte ocurrida en el quinto mes y otras cosas continuas su rumbo hasta el octavo mes cuando se comienzan a cerrar todas las historias.

"En las dos últimas semanas de la novela, ocurrirán las siguientes cosas:

"Intento de asesinato de la novio del chico hacia alguno de los miembros de la pareja, que fallará en el anteúltimo capítulo y que morirá la mala, o sino se revelará la verdad del embarazo y ella terminará en un manicomio o en la cárcel si es que sobrevivió al intento de asesinato.

"En el último o anteúltimo el villano quedará al descubierto por sus negociados y su participación en el accidente o muerte ocurrida hacía ya unos meses y como la chica mala acabará o muerto o en la cárcel durante varios años o toda su vida.

"Al final de la novela, la pareja que sufrió las mil y una durante los 9 meses de duración de la novela se casarán, él tomará el control de la empresa familiar y comerán perdices y serán felices.

"Con todo lo descrito anteriormente, se hace una novela con éxito entre las mujeres y la juventud." Dijo Harry cerrando su discurso antes de agregar mirando a las chismosas: "Invito a cualquiera de ustedes a probar que estoy equivocado."

Mientras las chicas de ese grupo y las de las harpías lo miraban shockeadas y comenzaban a discutir la manera de probar el error de él, los chicos y chicas de los grupos de la joda y de nerds estallaban en aplausos y vítores hacia su amigo que les hizo una reverencia, con la Profesora esbozando una sonrisa tratando de no hacer lo mismo que sus estudiantes.

"Sr. Potter comience la exposición de su tema dentro de su grupo. Es obvio que sus compañeras no han encontrado un argumento para pelear contra su receta infalible de hacer una telenovela." Indicó Sybill luego de 15 minutos de silencio desde los dos grupos de chicas.

Durant6e casi media hora, Harry hizo un gran repaso sobre toda la historia del cine comenzando por el mudo y llegando hasta la década del 70 pasando por todos los géneros y grandes filmes, actores, actrices y directores de cada década y género.

De los 70 pasó a las grandes películas con efectos especiales y los comienzos de grandes sagas del cine como 'Star Wars', 'Rocky' y las precursoras del género del terror, tales como 'Tiburón, y otras películas que sin grandes efectos causaron sensación.

Luego fue avanzando hasta llegar a las películas de grandes efectos especiales, dando su propia opinión sobre algunas, encontrando defectos sobre otras y defenestrando a varias.

"¿Cuales fueron las 3 peores películas según tu criterio que viste de las últimas dos décadas?" Preguntó Trelawney. Como ella con los libros, Harry era una pequeña eminencia dentro del curso en el género del cine.

"La peor sin dudas fue 'Waterworld'; me dormí viéndola." Dijo Harry comenzando con su lista.

"Después vendrían las 2 primeras partes de la saga nueva de 'Star Wars', sinceramente me parecieron una perdida de tiempo.

"La tercera, 'Titanic', que pese a todos los records que haya batido, sinceramente no me gustó. Es más, me dormí en el cine cuando fui a verla." Culminó su lista el adolescente.

"Somos testigos de eso!" Gritaron Ron y Draco al mismo tiempo.

"Sí y Draco pasó del aburrimiento a reírse a carcajadas cuando la gente comenzó a caerse del barco chocándose contra las barandas. Mientras que Ron lloró a moco tendido con el final." Añadió Harry a la explicación de las 3 reacciones.

Esto causó un total y generalizado shock, no solo entre las chismosas y las harpías, sino que también en Hannah, Susan, Hermione y Sybill que los miraron como bichos raros.

"¿Están hablando en serio?" Preguntaron varias chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Sí!" Exclamaron los 3 a la vez

"Primero que nada, después de 15 minutos de película, se sabía que él se moría. Segundo, se sabía como terminaba el barco. Muchas opciones no había. El Titanic se hundió. Punto." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Según tu opinión cual es la mejor película romántica si no fue 'Titanic'?" Preguntó Lavender.

"La única película romántica que me hizo llorar fue 'Armaggeddon'. Con ninguna otra lloré. Y la vi 6 veces en cine y lloré las 6." Dijo el adolescente terminando su parte de la exposición.

"Esa película no es romántica!" Gritó una chica de las harpías.

"¿Qué es entonces? ¿Terror?" Contestó la Profesora sarcásticamente.

Con esto, comenzó un debate sobre a que genero pertenecía la película, en el cual Harry se abstuvo de intervenir, porque para él era romántica.

"Una ultima cosa, Sr. Potter. La lista de las 5 mejores sagas del cine según su opinión." Pidió Sybill cuando concluyó el debate y viendo que solo quedaban 10 minutos de clase.

"Sencillo: 'Jurassic Park' 'Matrix', 'El Señor de Los Anillos', 'Duro de Matar' y 'Rocky' aunque de la última saga para mí la 4 es la mejor de todas." Dijo Harry sin pensar demasiado, antes agregar: "Aunque también podría estar la saga de Jack Ryan: 'La Caza Del Octubre Rojo', 'Juego de Patriotas', 'Peligro Inminente' y 'La Suma De Todos Los Miedos' aunque esta última no es tan fiel al libro como las otras."

"Muy bien, concluida la presentación informaré quien es el siguiente grupo y el tema." Dijo Sybill tomado la lista y eligiendo un nombre a la suerte: "Brown, Lavender,"

"Su tema" Dijo la Profesora al grupo de las chismosas "es la Edad Media. En la siguiente clase dejaré una guía sobre los temas que deben abordar."

"¿Para cuando es el trabajo, Profesora?" Preguntó Parvati.

"Para dentro de un mes. Tienen 3 semanas desde cuando les doy el listado de temas para hacerlo y presentarlo." Anunció Sybill en el momento en que tocaba el timbre para el almuerzo y Trelawney llamara a Harry, Hermione y Ernie.

"Srta. Granger, sé que es miembro del grupo del señor Potter, pero debido a que usted no estaba en sus planes para este trabajo, deberá hacerlo junto al grupo del Sr. Macmillan. Espero que no haya problemas." Les dijo a los 3 alumnos.

"En absoluto, Profe." Asintieron los 3 antes de ir a almorzar.

Mientras almorzaban en la cafetería del Colegio, Sprout se acercó a su mesa para hablar con Hermione unos momentos. Ninguno de los otros miembros de los grupos las molestó y continuaron almorzando en paz hasta...

"Conmigo, ahora!" Ordenó Hooch a Harry llevándoselo de la mesa, mientras el grupo veía en la puerta a Ginny Weasley que estaba en quinto (hermana de Ron) y las demás jugadoras del Equipo de Básquet del Colegio que quedaban allí: Angelina Johnson. Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet, las 3 de séptimo año.

Los 6 fueron a un aula vacía donde Hooch cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia los estudiantes. Su cara no era amistosa, obviamente estaba algo enojada con harry por haberla evitado hacia rato.

"La próxima vez que me manden 2400 mails como lo hicieron este verano para recordarme que deben rearmar su equipo las mato!" Les vociferó la Profesora a las chicas.

"Se fueron al carajo mal ahí!" Le dijo Harry a las chicas.

"Tú no respondías y queríamos que lo tuvieran en mente." Dijo Ginny con las demás asintiendo.

"Yo las bloqueé en la segunda semana de mails!" Les dijo Harry a las chicas.

"¿Cuándo va a hacer las pruebas para los dos equipos, Sr. Potter?" Preguntó la Profesora seriamente tomando una agenda.

"La de fútbol la haré en la primera semana de Octubre. La de Básquet la haré la última de Octubre." Dijo Harry antes de decirle a las chicas: "Tanto jodieron, que ahora que se la van a bancar hasta que tenga ganas de hacerlas." Dicho esto, el joven se fue del aula a volver a almorzar con sus amigos.

"Una palabra acerca de esa decisión y el Sr. Potter deberá rearmar el equipo completo, buscándoles reemplazos a ustedes también!" Les dijo Hooch antes de irse también del aula, antes de que las chicas dijeran algo.

"Creo que están algo enojados con nosotras." Comentó Katie a las chicas que asintieron y volvieron a sus almuerzos.

La primera clase después del almuerzo fue Historia con Binns. Apenas entró en la clase y luego de tomar lista, todos los miembros de los grupos de joda y Nerds, sacaron un mini granador para grabar las clases, al tiempo que comenzaban a preparar las listas para el tutti frutti.

"Esta clase es lo más aburrido que existe. Como el profesor nunca se detiene cuando se le pide que repita algo y habla muy deprisa, grabamos las clases." Le explicó Harry a Hermione, mientras él, Ron, Draco y Dean comenzaban a jugar a las cartas.

"¿No dice nada sobre esto?" Le preguntó Hermione a su amigo señalando las cartas y el juego del tutti frutti.

"Lo único que le interesa más que la historia a Binns son los escotes de las chicas. Es un viejo verde " Dijo Dean jugando sus cartas.

"Al igual que lo es Filch el conserje de la Escuela." Añadió Draco, jugando su carta.

"¿Qué juego es? No lo conozco." Preguntó Hermione curiosa.

"El truco. Me lo enseñaron hace unos años, y yo se los enseñé a ellos." Dijo Harry mientras repartía cartas de nuevo y Dean anotaba algo en un papel.

El resto de la hora pasó en tranquilidad, con Harry y los otros 3 jugando al truco y con los nerds y el resto del grupo de la joda, con Hermione incluida continuando su tutti frutti, mientras los grabadores hacía su trabajo.

"¿Qué Profesor viene ahora?" Le preguntó Harry a Ernie al término de la clase, mientras continuaban sus respectivos partidos.

"Yo." Dijo alguien cerrando la puerta de un portazo, haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta al mismo tiempo para ver.

"No dijiste nada de que tu hermano Percy era el nuevo Profesor de Cívica!" Le recriminó Draco a Ron viendo a Percy Weasley tomando lista.

"Te recuerdo que mi relación con él es nula desde que se fue de mi casa!" Le contestó Ron en un susurro a su amigo.

"Se odian con extremo Ron y su hermano." Le dijo Harry a Hermione que los miraba confundida.

"En realidad me llevo mal con él y mi madre solamente." Le susurró Ron a Hermione antes de que Percy comenzara a hablar.

"Muy bien, seré su Profesor de Cívica de ahora en más. Por lo que he visto en el programa de los años anteriores están atrasados bastante, ¿es esto correcto?"

"Nuestro Profesor titular del año pasado tuvo un infarto en medio del año, y el suplente renunció poco antes de los finales, así que sí, se puede decir que estamos atrasados con el programa." Contestó Harry recibiendo el consenso del resto del curso.

"A pesar de eso la gran mayoría obtuvo excelentes notas en sus finales." Comentó Percy leyendo un papel.

"En este curso nadie se copia, Profesor. Los finales fueron hechos con los temas vistos con ambos Profesores." Contestó Ron desde su asiento. Era creencia popular que la única manera de que en ese curso hubiera grandes notas en varias materias, era que se copiaran.

"Nunca insinué nada de eso, Sr. Weasley." Dijo Percy haciéndose el ofendido.

"Entonces, Profesor, le sugeriremos que sea claro cuando hable. Así se evitarán los malentendidos." Contrarrestó Ron con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Percy le contestara, entró Dumbledore con una mirada seria. Haciendo una rápida mirada en el curso, encontró a Harry y le hizo una seña con la cabeza. El adolescente se levantó de su silla y salió del aula detrás de su Guardián.

"¿Alguien puede explicarme que fue eso?" Preguntó Percy confundido.

"El Director es su Guardián legal. No es raro que lo retire en medio de una clase." Contestó Ron al tiempo que Harry regresó al aula y a su asiento, con una mirada furiosa.

"¿Qué ocurrió, Sr. Potter?" Quiso saber el Profesor.

"Sin ofender, Profesor, pero no es ningún asunto suyo." Dijo Harry tajantemente sacando su carpeta de Cívica.

Todos en el curso lo vieron confundido con esa reacción. Solo a Snape le faltaba tanto el respeto. Percy decidió que era mejor comenzar la clase y así lo hizo.

"¿Qué pasó con Dumbledore?" Le preguntó Ron a Harry cuando salieron de la Escuela, con Harry sacando su moto.

"Riddle escapó de nuevo de la cárcel anoche. Me sacó de la clase para decírmelo" Dijo el motorista antes de encender su moto e irse sin decir nada más.

"Bingo! Lo que faltaba!" Exclamó Draco cuando Ron le dijo lo que pasó.

"¿Quién es Riddle?" Quiso saber Hermione confundida.

"Es el asesino de los padres y del padrino de Harry, y es quien le causó la cicatriz que tiene en el pecho. Se odian a muerte los dos." Dijo Ron al tiempo que salía Ginny y los dos se iban juntos a su casa, mientras que Draco hacía lo mismo sola. Unos momentos más tarde salió Sprout y las dos fueron a tomar el autobús para volver a su casa.

"¿Sabes quien es Riddle, Madrina?" Le preguntó Hermione a la Profesora luego de cenar.

"Es un asesino de policías que está en la cárcel desde hace un par de años. Es quien mató a los padres y a los padrinos de Harry Potter." Contestó la Profesora antes de pregunta: "¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Escapó anoche. Me enteré porque el Director se lo dijo a Harry y este se lo comentó a Ron." Contestó Hermione.

"Dios mío!" Exclamó Nelida al escuchar la noticia.

"Ron me dijo que él y Harry se odian a muerte." Comentó la estudiante.

"Harry le juró a Dumbledore luego del asesinato de su padrino que si Riddle se escapaba de nuevo, él lo iba a matar personalmente."· Le dijo Sprout a su ahijada antes de contarle la historia:

"Hace como 10 años, Tom Riddle era el criminal más buscado en Inglaterra. Solo se dedicaba a una cosa: matar policías. Más de la mitad de los oficiales muertos ese año y en los 3 anteriores, fueron su obra.

"James y Lily Potter eran parte de un escuadrón especial que había sido creado para atraparlo vivo o muerto. En un operativo ellos dos mataron a la esposa de Riddle, cosa por la que juró vengarse.

"En halloween, con Harry teniendo 5 años, Riddle fue a su casa y los mató, pero Harry tomó el arma de repuesto de su padre y le disparó al mismo tiempo que Riddle le disparó en el pecho. El disparo de Harry le voló 3 dedos de la mano izquierda a Riddle.

"Riddle fue detenido esa noche y Harry fue llevado al hospital donde los médicos pelearon para salvarle la vida. Por lo que escuché, casi no la cuenta. Cuando salió del hospital fue a vivir con su padrino, Sirius Black, que era parte también del escuadrón de policías que estuvo la noche del asesinato de la esposa de Riddle. Mucha gente creía que él sería el próximo de la lista de Riddle.

"Riddle se escapó de la cárcel hace 3 años y fue a buscar a los dos, con la intención de matarlos, pero solo mató a Sirius enfrente de Harry, cosa que lo volvió loco. Dumbledore me contó que hicieron falta 15 policías para evitar que Harry lo matara a Riddle esa noche.

"Riddle volvió a la cárcel y Dumbledore pidió y obtuvo la custodia de Harry para evitar que fuera a un orfanato. Viven juntos desde entonces." Terminó la Profesora su historia.

"¿Crees que hablaba en serio?" Preguntó Hermione con respecto a su amenaza de matar a Riddle.

"Riddle es el único tema con el que Harry nunca juega. No solo creo que hablaba en serio, sino que estoy segura de que lo hará." Contestó Sprout antes de ver la hora y decirle a su ahijada que era tarde y que era hora de irse a dormir.

"Hasta mañana." Se despidió Hermione antes de irse a su habitación.

"Antes de que me olvide: Harry es el mejor amigo que puedes tener en ese curso. Tiene muchos defectos, pero es el mejor amigo." Dijo Nelida antes de irse a dormir también.

Luego de cambiarse y acostarse, Hermione pensó en todo lo que había pasado en los dos meses y en sus nuevos amigos. Pensando en Harry, se durmió.


	2. Capítulo 02 Fiesta

CAPÍTULO 02 FIESTA

Dos días más tarde a la noticia del escape de Riddle, Harry volvió a aparecer en la Escuela, esta vez con su mano derecha vendada. Después de saludar a su grupo y al de los nerds, tomó asiento junto a Hermione.

"¿Le pegaste duro a la bolsa?" Le preguntó Ron señalando la venda mientras esperaban a Hagrid para su clase.

"La partí." Dijo Harry secamente sacando sus cosas y preguntándole a Hermione que habían visto el día anterior.

"¿De que bolsa hablaban vos y Ron?" Le preguntó la chica luego de resumirle las clases que se perdió.

"En mi habitación tengo una bolsa de boxeo que uso cuando estoy enojado. Digamos que antes de ayer estaba lo suficientemente furioso para quebrarme 2 nudillos y partir la bolsa al medio." Contestó Harry tomando su lapicera.

"Pensé que eras diestro." Comentaron varios amigos viéndolo usar su izquierda para escribir.

"Soy ambidiestro. Escribo mejor con la derecha que es mi mano natural, pero uso las dos." Explicó el joven mientras Hagrid explicaba la historia de los derechos humanos.

La clase siguió su curso normal hasta el final. Cuando sonó el timbre de inicio del recreo, Hagrid llamó a Harry.

"El Director me contó la noticia. Por tu mano veo que bien no estás." Comentó el gran profesor.

"No lo estoy, Hagrid. Y sinceramente no tengo humor para hablar hoy." Respondió el joven sabiendo las intenciones de su Profesor.

"Solo déjame decirte esto. Cuando necesites hablar, me vas a encontrar siempre dispuesto al igual que a muchos Profesores." Dicho esto, Hagrid dejó el aula y Harry volvió a su asiento.

"Lockhart quiere un trabajo para la semana que viene. Hay que juntarnos." Dijo Draco cuando su amigo se sentó. Lockhart era el Profesor más raro y egocéntrico que tenían y su clase era en la que menos actividades tenían. Solo se dedicaba a mandar trabajos prácticos y cada tanto daba explicaciones sobre algún tema.

"Olvídense de mi casa. Estoy en guerra con mis vecinos por lo del fin de semana." Dijo Harry antes de que sus amigos sugirieran su casa como el sitio donde reunirse a hacerlo.

"¿Qué pasó ahora? El domingo habrás llegado como mínimo a las 5.30 de la mañana sino más tarde. Yo llegué a mi casa y cuarto." Dijo Ron confundido.

"Parece que hicieron una reunión y dejaron un coche delante del garage de casa y se lo llevó la grúa. Me acusan de haber llamado para que se lo lleven. Lo más gracioso es que ni yo ni Dumbledore estábamos cuando pasó la grúa y yo no salí con la moto. Pero eso los vecinos no lo entienden." Contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego de un rato convencieron a Harry para dar su casa para el trabajo ya que las de Ron y Draco estaban imposibilitadas por problemas domésticos de larga data entre los adolescentes y sus padres.

- - - - - -

Ese día durante el almuerzo al trío de adolescentes que almorzaba con Hermione, se acercaron varios alumnos de séptimo, entre ellos las Cazadoras y dos mellizos que se parecían a Ron por el pelo.

"Son hermanos." Le susurró Draco a Hermione cuando preguntó si había alguna relación, al tiempo que Harry hablaba con los alumnos del último año.

"¿¿¿QUÉ MIERDA SE FUMARON?" Preguntó Harry con un grito atrayendo toda la atención de los demás hacia ellos.

"Vamos, Harry! No es nada raro!" Dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Quiso saber Ron confundido.

"Queremos hacer una fiesta el sábado y queremos que hagan un strip tease." Dijo George al trío.

"Váyanse a la pu…!" Comenzó Ron antes de que Fred lo callara tapándole la boca.

"Recuerda hermanito, que esa persona es tu madre." Dijo el mellizo antes de destaparle la boca.

"¿Están hablando en serio ustedes?" Quiso saber Draco sumándose a la charla.

"Queremos que esta fiesta sea especial y recordada por años." Dijo Alicia al trío.

"Va a ser recordada porque vamos a terminar todos en la comisaría!" Dijo Harry antes de agregar de manera contundente: "Si quieren que pasemos la música como siempre no hay problema, pero el strip tease no lo hacemos ni locos!"

"Pagamos el triple de lo habitual!" Dijo otra chica de séptimo.

"NO! LA RESPUESTA ES NO! Respondieron los tres de nuevo gritando.

"¿Puedo preguntar que sucede aquí?" Quiso saber Dumbledore atraído por los gritos.

"Cuéntenle al Director su maravillosa idea. A ver si a él le suena tan buena como a ustedes." Invitó Ron a sus hermanos antes de volver a su almuerzo con los otros dos estudiantes de sexto.

"Cuando dije que nos encargábamos de las fiestas, de eso hablaba. Somos los DJ de ellas." Le dijo Harry a Hermione mientras los de séptimo hablaban con Dumbledore que los miraba como si fueran aliens por la idea del strip tease.

"Están locos, ¿lo sabían?" Quiso saber el Director cuando terminaron de contarle la idea de la fiesta, con el rol del trío en ella.

"Drogados!" Corearon Harry y sus amigos.

"El cuádruple de lo habitual que les pagamos por hacerlo además de organizarles la fiesta del año que viene suya!" Propuso otro estudiante volviendo al tema, tratando de convencerlos.

"NO!" Contestaron los tres al unísono.

"El quintuple, la fiesta, los trabajos prácticos de todas las materias excepto Cívica del resto del año y las pruebas que toma Snoopy, que son siempre iguales todos los años." Dijo otro subiendo la apuesta.

"Suena interesante pero NO!" Dijeron los tres luego de considerar la proposición. Mientras tanto Dumbledore escuchaba todo eso tratando de decidir si detener la discusión o no meterse en ella.

"Seis veces lo habitual, la fiesta, los trabajos, las pruebas de Snoopy y nosotros hacemos el strip tease en la suya el año que viene!" Propuso Fred señalando a todo el grupo haciendo el último intento de convencerlos.

"Queremos eso por escrito!" Gritaron los 3 luego de considerar la oferta.

"Hecho!" Asintieron todos dándose la mano con el trío sellando el trato.

"Ah, una ultima cosa, nos pagan la fianza y les explican porque terminamos en la cárcel a nuestros padres y guardián, si la fiesta termina como predijo Harry." Dijo Draco elevando la apuesta.

"Solo si pasa después de las 3.30 de la mañana." Contestó Fred.

"Chau trato. Es para toda la noche o no hay strip tease." Contestó Ron seriamente.

"Tienen un trato." Dijo George luego de discutir todo con sus compañeros, antes de añadir dándoles un papel: "Esta es la dirección del salón. La fiesta es este sábado a las 22.00 horas exactas."

"Yo no te saco de la comisaría." Le dijo Albus a Harry antes de irse de nuevo a su asiento.

"Algo me dice que de esto me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida." Dijeron los 3 adolescentes al mismo tiempo antes de retomar su almuerzo.

- - - - - -

"¿En serio van a hacer le strip tease mañana en la fiesta?" Les preguntó Hermione a sus amigos el viernes a la noche luego de concluir el TP de Lockhart.

En la casa de Harry estaban solos. Dumbledore se había ido antes de cenar aduciendo planes propios y no querer molestarlo.

"Para usted." Le dijo Harry dándole una cajita en su nombre y en el de Ron y Draco antes de irse. Dumbledore la abrió y se puso rojo como un tomate mientras el trío se descostillaba en el suelo de la risa con su cara.

"Recuerden el horario." Comentó Albus antes de irse aún todo colorado.

"¿Qué le dieron?" Quiso saber Hermione cuando el trío se calmó media hora más tarde a la marcha de Dumbledore.

"Una caja de preservativos!" Exclamó Harry antes de explicarle: "Dumbledore y McGonagall son pareja desde hace un año y supuestamente van a concretar su relación carnal esta noche."

Luego del incidente, comenzaron el TP que les tomó casi una hora y media. Luego de tipiarlo en la computadota e imprimirlo, se pusieron a comer unas pizzas y a hablar entre ellos.

Antes de que le respondieran a Hermione la pregunta sobre la fiesta, tocaron el timbre.

"¿No es temprano para que nos manden a la policía?" Preguntó Ron mirando su reloj: eran las 21.30.

"Demasiado." Contestó Harry yendo a abrir la puerta para ver quien era.

Esta persona resultó ser su vecina Petunia Dursley, con quien estaba en guerra por el horario nocturno de las reuniones en su casa. Cada vez que una de ellas se extendía más allá de las 12 de la noche, mandaba a la policía a cortarla aduciendo ruidos molestos. La cosa empeoró cuando Harry le hizo lo mismo en el cumpleaños de su hijo y en la reunión de su esposo con su Jefe.

"¿A que debo la visita?" Preguntó el adolescente haciendo su mayor esfuerzo de sonar civilizado.

"Tenemos visitas y necesitamos lugar para los autos, así que quisiéramos colocarlos enfrente de su garage." Dijo Petunia tratando de sonar civilizada también.

"Lo siento, pero mis amigos tienen sus vehículos en el garage y yo debo sacar la moto más tarde, así que su presencia molestaría. Buenas noches." Dicho esto, Harry cerró de un portazo la puerta y volvió a su sitio.

"Harry, Ron y yo vinimos en bicicleta, así que sacarlas no es difícil. Y tu moto no es algo que se pueda calificar como grande." Comentó Draco.

"Es mi venganza por acusarme de lo de la grúa." Contestó Harry antes de responderle a Hermione su pregunta sobre el strip tease: "Lo haremos."

"¿Por qué los llaman el grupo de la joda? Quiero decir ¿como nació el nombre?" Preguntó Hermione de repente.

"El apodo nació en la fiesta de graduación de mi hermano Charlie 2 años antes de que entremos en la Secundaria." Comenzó a explicar Ron.

"A nosotros 3 nos habían invitado porque conocíamos a varios de los que se graduaban además no teníamos a nadie para cuidarnos es noche.

"La fiesta resultó ser un a total aburrimiento, con el DJ pasando música re aburrida para todos excepto para los mayores, cosa que a nosotros nos aburría al máximo así como a todos los demás estudiantes.

"Entonces fuimos con Charlie y le hicimos una proposición: si él sacaba al DJ de la cabina nosotros pasábamos la música. Mi hermano que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de que la fiesta dejara de ser un aburrimiento, aceptó y con un par de amigos lo sacaron de la cabina para que entremos nosotros. Mientras ellos hacían eso, nosotros convencíamos a los mellizos para que animen la fiesta y saquen a la gente a bailar y que los diviertan. A Fred y George eso no se lo tuvimos que repetir dos veces y comenzaron la joda tan pronto como nosotros comenzamos con la música.

"Para que nadie supiera quien era el que pasaba la música habíamos puesto en la puerta de la cabina como patovica a un amigo de Bill que estaba enyesado y mide como dos metros. Con eso nos aseguramos que nadie entrara allí." Contó el pelirrojo.

"¿Cómo es que nadie notó su ausencia?" Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

"Sencillo, cada media hora, bajábamos dos de nosotros a la pista de baile y estábamos ahí un rato, lo suficiente como para que nadie sospechara lo que hacíamos, mientras que el otro quedaba en la cabina pasando música." Explicó Draco antes de continuar:

"La fiesta resultó un éxito y todos querían saber por que el DJ había transformado la fiesta del aburrimiento en la joda que terminó siendo. Cuando salimos de la cabina estaban la mitad de los padres y de los directivos de Hogwarts esperándonos." Se rió el rubio al recordar todo eso.

"Desde esa noche, nosotros 3 estamos abonados a las fiestas de graduación, fiestas para recolectar fondos, cumpleaños de 15 y todo tipo de eventos que se te ocurran como los DJ a menos que seamos invitados." Concluyó Harry su explicación.

"¿Por eso el apodo de la joda?"

"Sí. Los mellizos tomaron el de los quilomberos, y para eso son los reyes." Contestó Harry mientras tocaban la puerta de nuevo e iba a ver quien era.

"Busco a Dumbledore." Dijo Vernon Dursley con una mueca de desagrado hacia el adolescente.

"No se encuentra y no sé a que hora regresa." Respondió Harry, antes de decirle: "Cualquier cosa que necesite deberá hablar conmigo o esperar hasta que regrese."

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo, muchacho." Dijo Dursley yéndose de nuevo a su casa.

"Dursley!" Llamó Harry. Cuando Vernon se dio vuelta, le dijo: "Recuerde los horarios del barrio: Toda fiesta o reunión debe acabar a las 12 de la noche para que los demás descansen."

"Lo mismo les digo!" Gritó Vernon furioso antes de irse mientras Harry volvía adentro con sus amigos.

- - - - - -

La reunión del cuarteto se extendió otros 45 minutos antes de que Ron y Draco anunciaran que debían irse.

"Mañana es la fiesta y no quiero líos con mi vieja." Dijeron los dos mientras Harry los conducía al garage junto a Hermione a quien llevaría en su moto a la casa.

Justo enfrente de la entrada del garage, obstaculizando, no solo la salida, sino también la apertura de la puerta estaba un auto deportivo. Cerca de allí había 3 adolescentes riéndose del impedimento del cuarteto de poder sacar sus vehículos.

"Con la grúa por favor." Dijo Harry sacando su celular y marcando un número, cosa que detuvo de inmediato la risa del trío.

"No puedes hacer eso!" Gritó uno de ellos, Dudley Dursley furioso.

"Puedo ya que es el garage de la casa donde vivo y quebranta las normas. Por si eres ciego, hay un cartel que dice 'Prohibido estacionar. Garage' ahí colgado." Dicho esto señaló un cartel en la puerta que efectivamente decía lo que Harry anunció.

"¿¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?" Vociferó Vernon saliendo a la calle y yendo al grupo.

"Si su hijo es ciego y no sabe leer un cartel que prohíbe estacionar, no es mi problema. Por lo tanto arreglaré ese problema llamando a la grúa." Dijo Harry al hombre antes de que le contestaran en el servicio de remolque y dijera: "Buenas noches, enfrente de mi garage hay un auto estacionado ilegalmente que no permite la salida de mi vehiculo. Quisiera que lo retiren." Acto seguido le dio la dirección de la casa.

"RETIRA EL AUTO!" Le gritó Vernon a su hijo, cosa que este se apresuró a hacer.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo Harry mientras sacaba su moto y sus amigos sacaban sus bicicletas.

"Me las vas a pagar maldito muchacho!" Le grito Vernon mientras los amigos tomaban distinto senderos en dirección a sus respectivas casas.

- - - - - -

La noche siguiente, Harry pasó a buscar a Hermione con su moto por la casa de la Profesora Sprout para llevarla a la fiesta. Ella sería el DJ cuando el trío hiciera el strip tease.

"Buenas noches, Profe." Saludó el adolescente a la Profesora cuando fue a abrirle e invitarlo a entrar.

"Necesito pedirte un favor importante." Le dijo Nelida a Harry mientras esperaban que Hermione bajara.

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Mantenla alejada del alcohol. Hermione tuvo los mismos problemas que tú, la diferencia es que ella no ha salido de ello hace mucho y no quiero que vuelva a caer." Dijo Sprout con total seriedad.

"Délo por hecho." Aseguró Harry con la misma seriedad.

Era un secreto a voces conocido por muy pocos que Harry había tenido una fuerte adicción a la cocaína luego de la muerte de su padrino. Lo superó luego de casi morirse por una sobredosis y con la ayuda de Dumbledore, Ron y Draco que se habían jurado nunca dejarlo caer de nuevo en el vicio. Hasta ese momento, lo habían logrado y esperaban continuar haciéndolo siempre.

"¿Vanos?" Preguntó Hermione bajando en ese momento vistiendo unos jeans y una remera manga corta color rojo.

"Traten de no hacer ruido cuando vuelvan." Les pidió la Profesora mientras Hermione se colocaba el casco y los dos se subían a la moto,

"Haremos todo lo posible." Dijo Harry antes de encender la moto y comenzar el viaje hacia el salón.

"¿Te lo dijo?" Le preguntó Hermione a su amigo de repente.

"¿Con cual te dabas?" Le preguntó Harry antes de decirle: "Cocaína en mi caso."

"Éxtasis." Contestó la chica avergonzada por esa parte de su pasado.

"¿Cuánto haces que estás limpia?"

"Se cumplen 4 meses el martes. ¿Tú?" Le preguntó Hermione mientras Harry disminuía la velocidad al llegar a la esquina del sitio a donde iban.

"2 años, 8 meses y 23 días y contando." Dijo Harry mientras bajaban y saludaban a Fred que estaba en la puerta recibiendo los tickets de las entradas.

"El rey de la joda ha llegado!" Saludó Fred a Harry y luego a Hermione.

"¿Ron y Draco ya llegaron?" Le preguntó Harry al mellizo dándole sus tickets.

"Ron vino con nosotros. Draco debería estar por llegar. Lo llamamos hace un rato y dijo que estaba por salir." Contestó Fred mientras les indicaba como llegar al salón de la fiesta.

"Harry! Hermione!" Gritó Ron llamándolos al verlos.

"¿Trajiste los CDs?" Le preguntó Harry a su amigo mientras entraban en la cabina y le explicaban a Hermione que debía hacer cuando se encargara de la música.

"Hay un problema: Draco no viene." Le dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo seriamente.

"Déjame adivinar: se peleó con el novio de la madre." Aventuró Harry sobre la razón de la ausencia del tercer miembro.

"Murió un tío. Se enteró la madre cuando iba a salir. Debía ir sí o sí al velorio esta noche." Contestó Ron con tristeza.

"¿Los mellizos lo saben?" Preguntó el joven de pelo negro mandándole por celular un mensaje de correo de condolencias a su amigo.

"Sí y quieren que lo haga ella." Dijo Ron señalando a Hermione.

"George, maldito estúpido ven acá, YA!" Llamó Harry al mellizo por el micrófono de la cabina.

"Voy al baño." Dijo Hermione cuando el mellizo llegó junto a Lee.

"El que consumía drogas soy yo, no ustedes los que la consumen!" Les dijo Harry a los dos en cuanto estaban solos. Ellos dos, Fred, las chicas de básquet y Ginny eran de los pocos que conocían de su antigua adicción.

"Harry, prometimos 3 strip tease. Tenemos que mantener la promesa." Dijo George con una sonrisa.

"Vuelvan a sugerir algo como eso, y en vez de dos, tendrán uno solo porque me voy!" Les dijo Harry a los dos chicos de séptimo seriamente.

"Ok, ok, solo tú y Ron." Aceptaron George y Lee sabiendo que cuando Harry hacía una amenaza, la cumplía.

"Avisen en la barra, que no sirvan alcohol a Hermione bajo ningún concepto. Tengo ordenes directas de Sprout en ese tema." Les dijo Harry seriamente a los dos chicos, que asintieron y salieron de la cabina para seguir sus instrucciones antes de retomar sus funciones.

Ron miró a Harry confundido con el pedido, y Harry le hizo una mueca de una jeringa en el brazo a su amigo señalando problemas con drogas de su amiga. Ron asintió y no hizo comentarios. Si ella no se lo decía, él no haría ningún comentario que diera a entender que lo sabía.

Mientras hacían la prueba de sonido y los chicos terminaban los preparativos, en la cabina donde estaban el cuarteto de sexto, Fred y Alicia sonó un celular, cosa que hizo que todos miraran el suyo al mismo tiempo.

"Mío." Dijo Harry atendiendo y bajando un poco la música para hablar. "Hable… Dire, ¿pasó algo?... Déme un minuto…" Aquí se dirigió hacia sus amigos: "Denme un lápiz y un papel." Mientras Fred le conseguía uno, Harry siguió: "Por ahora está todo bien… Draco no vino porque murió un tío pero estamos todos… Ya conseguí el papel dígame los números." Acto seguido anotó algo en el papel y colgó, antes de pasar los números a la agenda de su celular. Y guardárselo en el bolsillo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Ron con curiosidad mientras seguían con la prueba de sonido.

"Dumbledore se fue de joda de nuevo. Me llamó para darme los teléfonos de donde va a estar en caso de emergencia." Dijo Harry antes de continuar su tarea.

- - - - - -

"Oye, Harry, ¿esa no es la prima de Malfoy?" Preguntó Ron a su amigo señalando a una chica que acababa de entrar.

"Señoras y señores, la reina de la joda ha llegado! Con ustedes, MC Malfoy!" Anunció Harry por el micrófono al reconocer a su antigua compañera de curso y en efecto prima del rubio, que se acercó a la cabina a saludarlos.

"Si yo soy la reina, tú eres el emperador supremo, Harry!" Se rió la chica saludándolos él y a Ron. Unos momentos más tarde se acercaron los mellizos con las chicas a saludarla también.

"¿Qué es de tu vida? Hace rato que no te veíamos!" Comentó Fred.

"Acabo de terminar el secundario nocturno y estoy por irme a Francia con mis padres. A mi viejo le salió un gran laburo allá así que toda la familia levanta campamento en 2 semanas." Explicó la chica antes de preguntar: "¿Mi primo?"

"En un velorio." Contestó Ron.

"Otro miembro menos de la gran familia Malfoy, que desgracia." Dijo la chica antes de irse a la pista a buscar a su novio.

"Draco es el único Malfoy con el que se lleva bien. Con los demás se odia a muerte." Le explicó Harry a Hermione mientras seguían con las pruebas de sonido.

"¿Qué significa MC?" Quiso saber Hermione con curiosidad.

"Marieta Celestina. Como imaginarás odia ese nombre, por eso la llamamos solamente MC." Explicó Ron mientras terminaban con el sonido y se iba a cambiar con Harry dejando a Hermione en la cabina.

- - - - - -

"Muy buena noches a todos!" Anunció Fred por micrófono unos minutos más tarde comenzando la velada.

"Fred, salí de ahí que queremos ver el strip tease!" Le gritó Ginny a su hermano. La chica había ido con unas amigas a la fiesta y quería ver el desnudo de su hermano a toda costa.

"Ustedes no tendrían que estar aquí que son menores, así que no jodas!" Le gritó Fred a su hermana antes de anunciar: "Lo que queremos ver, aquí llegan Harry y Ron con su show de strip tease!"

Mientras comenzaba a sonar la canción 'You can leave your hat on' de la película 'Nueve semanas y ½', los dos chicos aparecieron en la tarima vestidos, uno como bombero mientras el otro lo estaba de militar.

Con un coro de aullidos de lobo de las chicas y silbidos de los chicos, ambos comenzaron a hacer su show, sacándose la gorra primero y lanzándolas al público que comenzaba a delirar.

Luego de la gorra ambos se sacaron las camisas y las lanzaron de nuevo cosa que causó todavía más delirio. Desde algún lado les lanzaron una bombacha y un corpiño, cosa que no hizo más que causar todavía más locura a esa situación.

La siguiente prenda de la que se desprendieron fueron sus cinturones y sus zapatos que de nuevo los lanzaron al público. Desde el mismo sector desde donde partieron la bombacha y el corpiño, llegó un lápiz de labio y unas medias largas de mujer.

Continuando su show, sin preocuparse por las cosas que les tiraban y los aullidos femeninos, Harry y Ron se sacaron sus pantalones y las medias. Esta vez lo que les lanzaron fue una pollera y una remera de escote muy femenino.

"La próxima tiren forros!" Les gritó Harry al público, especialmente a los mellizos que eran, (si sus sospechas eran ciertas) los que les lanzaban las cosas.

"¿Para que?" Gritó alguien.

"Para que no me contagien ninguna enfermedad cuando me los coja!" Gritó Harry con una sonrisa muy maléfica antes de que él y Ron se sacaran sus calzoncillos y se quedaran como Dios los trajo al mundo.

De repente de todos lados comenzaron a volarles cajas de preservativos, algunos hasta con números de teléfono con los nombres. Estos ocurrieron luego de ver el miembro masculino de Harry que tenía un buen diámetro.

"Esperen todos un momento!" Gritó Fred de repente antes de que Ron y Harry se fueran de la tarima a cambiarse.

"Escuchamos ofertas por una noche con Harry Potter y su bien dotado amigo! Y si fuera gay, propondría plata yo también para eso!" Anunció el Mellizo antes de que Harry le metiera un gancho de izquierda al estomago y lo dejara sin aire.

"La subasta no se hace. Al próximo que sugiere algo como eso, el gancho va a sus genitales." Anunció Harry yéndose a cambiar junto a Ron que se reía con la cara de susto de todos por la piña de su amigo a su hermano, quien seguía tratando de recuperar el aire.

- - - - - -

"Harry te fuiste al carajo!" Le recriminó Fred al chico mientras los dos estaban en la cabina del DJ junto a Hermione, cuando Ron fue a bailar un rato.

"¿Y que mierda crees que hiciste tú con lo de la subasta?" Le respondió el joven de ojos verdes mientras cambiaba el CD.

"Oye, ¿viste cuantas cajas de preservativos tenían el teléfono escrito en ellos?" Quiso saber el mellizo.

"Fred, te recomiendo ir con cuidado." Le advirtió el adolescente al otro con un tono de amenaza velada en sus dichos.

"¿Hasta que dura la fiesta?" Quiso saber Hermione para cambiar de tema.

"Hasta las 4.30, minuto más, minuto menos." Dijo Fred antes de decirle a Harry: "Vamos los últimos 45 sin pausa de ninguna clase."

"Será mejor que tengas el número de emergencias a mano. Más de uno va a salir medio lesionado." Comentó Harry viendo la hora: 1.30 de la mañana. Fred asintió antes de volver a bailar.

"¿De que hablaban?" Preguntó Hermione confundida.

"Pogo. La última hora de todas las fiestas lo hacemos." Contestó el chico mientras con señas le pedía a Lee, que estaba en la barra, 2 gaseosas para él y Hermione.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" Dijo de repente Hermione mientras tomaban las gaseosas.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿la subasta y mi reacción?" Preguntó Harry mientras encendía un cigarrillo y le dijo a Hermione ofreciéndole uno: "Solo fumo en las fiestas o cuando mis nervios van a estallar."

"Sí." Contestó Hermione a la pregunta de su amigo encendiendo su cigarrillo.

"Es una historia que comenzó en nuestro tercer año." Comenzó Harry colocando un nuevo CD.

"Hasta ese momento, el grupo de los Nerds no existía como tal. Vatios de sus miembros estaban en el nuestro y algunas de las chicas en el de las chismosas. El resto iba por libre.

"Ese año en el grupo de las chismosas pasaron dos cosas. La primera fue una declaración de guerra entre ellas y las harpías contra mí que dura hasta ahora. La segunda fue una pelea bastante grande entre Susan y Lavender, que hasta ese momento era su líder indiscutida. Con eso el grupo se quiebra en dos con las que seguían a Lavender por un lado y las que seguían a Susan por otro.

"Ernie, que en ese momento estaba con nosotros, comienza a salir con Susan. Lavender que le tenía los ojos encima, les hizo la vida imposible, cosa que no hizo más que empeorar las cosas.

"A comienzos de Cuarto año, nos enteramos que la hermana de Susan está enferma y necesitaba una operación bastante costosa parta la que su familia no podía pagar. De esto, lo sabíamos pocos en el curso y decidimos ayudar a nuestra manera.

"Lo primero fue convencer a los demás cursos de unificar la obra de beneficencia de las apuestas a una sola causa, pero sin revelar cual era exactamente esta. Eso no fue difícil.

"Sabiendo que ese dinero no sería mucho, decidimos hacer otras cosas para conseguir dinero e hicimos un recital con una banda bastante conocida." Aquí Harry mencionó una banda que era furor en esa época, que Hermione conocía de haber ido a uno o dos de sus recitales y por sus Cds.

"El líder y el bajista de la banda se habían graduado hacía poco menos de dos años, y su fiesta de graduación había sido la tercera donde pasamos música y además son amigos míos. Les expuse la idea y les pregunté si podían dar un recital con fines de beneficencia. Ellos no solo aceptaron hacerlo sin cobrar un centavo, sino que llamaron a otras dos bandas amigas de ellos, quienes se prendieron también. Nosotros debíamos hallar el sitio del recital y que no nos costara demasiado." Dijo Harry apagando el cigarrillo y haciendo señas a Lee para que mandara otra gaseosa.

"¿Dónde lo hicieron?" Quiso saber Hermione apagando su cigarrillo.

"Dumbledore, que estaba al tanto de la enfermedad de la hermana de Susan pero desconocía lo que nosotros estábamos haciendo, un día me comentó todo sin saber que lo sabía. Quería que la ayudáramos a ella. Cuando le conté a Dumbledore todo lo que se estaba haciendo, prometió dar el colegio para el recital siempre y cuando no hiciéramos desastres. El recital fue un éxito arrollador y sacando los gastos de las bebidas y comida que vendimos para recaudar más dinero, en total sacamos casi 6000 Euros esa noche." Contó Harry mientras traían la gaseosa y la pagaba.

"Espera un minuto. ¿El recital ese no fue en Halloween de ese año?" Preguntó Hermione de repente.

"Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?" Quiso saber Harry.

"Ese fue el primer recital al que fui en mi vida." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Wow!" Exclamó Harry antes de continuar su historia:

"Con lo de las apuestas y lo del recital habíamos conseguido casi 7000 euros, pero se necesitaban casi 15000. Por Susan nos enteramos que sus padres podían conseguir algo más de 4000, así que hacían falta algo menos de 10000 para pagar la operación.

"En una de sus ideas más descabelladas de todas, Fred sugirió hacer una subasta pero de estudiantes que pasarían todo un sábado junto a quien lo comprara. Para hacer esto más equalitativo, se subastarían una chica y un chico de cada año. De nuestro curso, seríamos yo y Hannah, que conocía casi toda la historia detrás de la subasta, pero no toda.

"El problema fue que como manera de vengarse y humillarme, las harpías y las chismosas se juntaron para comprarme. Yo había previsto eso, y les pedía a las chicas de Básquet además de unas amigas mías que hicieran puja por el precio. Por supuesto que a ellas se les informó de la verdadera razón detrás de la subasta. Cuando se enteraron de ella, prometieron hacer subir el precio de la subasta por mí tanto como pudieran."

"Supongo que fuiste el más cotizado de todos los chicos que se subastaron esa noche." Comentó Hermione mientras alguien le hacía una seña a Harry tapándose un ojo, y este le devolvía la seña con una mano con 3 dedos levantados, antes de ponerla horizontal y cortar el aire al medio.

"Me pedía una canción que se llama 'Los Piratas' y yo le dije que va a las 3.30 más o menos" Explicó Harry a su amiga antes de que esta preguntara el significado de las señas.

"¿Cuánto pagaron por ti y quien ganó la puja?" Quiso saber Hermione con curiosidad.

"Me compraron las harpías y las chismosas por la friolera cantidad de 1250 Euros. Esa noche conmigo pagaron más que con la mayoría de los demás premios juntos." Comentó Harry antes de continuar:

"Fiel a lo que se prometió, las chicas tuvieron el derecho de que pase el día con ellas: me llevaron de compras, después tuve que ir al cine a ver dos románticas, genero que detesto, les tuve que pagar el helado y la cena a todas.

"Pero yo también me vengué. En el cine les conté el final de las 2 películas, cosa que no les cayó muy bien. En las tiendas de ropa les decía que todo le quedaba mal, cosa que les gustó todavía menos. Y como frutilla del postre, a cenar las invité a MacDonald's. A ninguna de ellas les gustó todo eso y me hicieron la vida imposible bastante tiempo. Desde ese día juré nunca volver a meterme en una subasta." Concluyó Harry su historia.

"¿Cuánto sacaron en total con lo de la subasta?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Con todas las cosas que hicimos, alcanzamos los 12500 euros, uno más uno menos." Dijo Harry antes de seguir con la historia:

"Un par de días más tarde a la subasta, le entregamos a Susan toda la plata, revelándole toda la naturaleza de ella. Casi se muere de un infarto cuando la contó." Se rió el adolescente recordando ese evento antes de continuar:

"Con el dinero que nosotros conseguimos, más lo de sus padres, operaron a la hermana de Susan. Todos los cursos mandamos una tarjeta de recuperación al hospital. Cuando salió, nos fue a agradecer en persona junto a sus padres." Contó con una sonrisa Harry antes de cambiar el CD de nuevo, en el momento donde entraba Ron.

"Están rompiendo las bolas para que empecemos con lo latino." Dijo el pelirrojo tomando un cigarrillo del paquete de Harry y su encendedor para prenderlo.

"Es temprano, que no jodan todavía." Dijo Harry revisando su reloj y viendo la hora: 2.30 a.m. Antes de que sus amigos dijera algo, agregó: "Voy al baño. Encárguense ustedes de la música." Dicho esto salió de la cabina.

"¿De que hablaban?" Preguntó Ron mientras pedía por señas una gaseosa a la barra.

"La primera subasta y lo de la hermana de Susan." Contestó Hermione, mientras le hacían usa seña y le daban un papel que le dio a Ron.

"Lo latino empieza 3.15, no jodan!" Exclamó a través del micrófono luego de leerlo.

"¿Qué tiene de especial lo latino?" Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

"Antes del pogo pasamos rock latino, gusto nuestro que les pasamos a todos y siempre piden más de eso. El pogo es de rock latino, argentino sobre todo." Contestó Ron antes de preguntar hasta que parte de la historia había llegado Harry.

"Hasta la salida de la hermana de Susan." Contestó la chica sacando otro CD antes de dárselo a Ron.

"Luego de eso, Susan se terminó de pelear con las chismosas y se abrió de ese grupo. Con ella se fueron otras más. Al mismo tiempo, en el nuestro había comenzado una ruptura, nada seria ni peleas grandes, solo diferencias que nos fueron separando de los que luego constituirían el de los Nerds." Comenzó Ron su historia.

"Todos ellos, que eran los de las mejores notas, se juntaron y se constituyeron como el grupo de los Nerds. Como con las chismosas y las harpías se llevaban mal, continuaron la amistad con nosotros.

"Pero el grupo de Lavender y el de las harpías, que estaban furiosas con Harry por lo de la subasta y le habían declarado la guerra el año anterior, decidieron hacerles la vida imposible al nuevo grupo." Dijo Ron antes de cambiar de CD.

"¿Qué pasó entonces?"

"Sencillo. Las chicas descubrieron una ley universal del colegio: el que se mete con los amigos del grupo de la joda, también se mete con el del quilombo. Mezclar los dos grupos para vengarse de alguien, es algo que nadie quiere sufrir. Lavender y compañía tardaron 2 semanas antes de darse cuenta de eso, durante las cuales sufrieron la furia total de todos nosotros." Se rió Ron mientras el tercer miembro del trío de DJs volvía a la cabina.

"Hora de lo latino! Me harté de que lo pidan!" Declaró Harry mientras comenzaban la parte de rock en castellano con los Piojos con el tema de Maradona, tema coreado desafinadamente por Harry y Ron, que lo presentaron así:

"Señoras y señores, el tema para el más grande del fútbol, ese gordito que nos metió el mejor y más bello gol de la historia de los Mundiales, Maradona!"

A pesar de unos cuantos silbidos, casi todos los presentes se juntaron para el coro liderado por los dos estudiantes de Sexto, con más de uno terminando revoleando la remera.

"Como dicen los Decadentes, 'que siga el baile' porque la noche es corta!" Gritó Harry poniendo más música para bailar.

"Esto es una locura!" se rió Hermione mientras Harry se ponía la remera de nuevo y pedían otra ronda de gaseosas a Lee.

"Bienvenida a la joda." Dijo Fred entrando en la cabina y dándoles las gaseosas a los chicos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Harry encendiendo otro cigarrillo y dándole a Hermione, quien dijo que no con la cabeza.

"Me mandaron a pagarles ahora, para que no haya líos más tarde." Explicó Fred dándoles a los 3 sobres con dinero. Cuando Hermione lo miró confundido, él le dijo: "Formaste parte de los DJs a sí que te pagamos también, solo que a ti es lo normal por una fiesta."

"Gracias." Sonrió Hermione colocando su sobre en el bolsillo.

"A más de uno no le gustó como empezaron la parte latina." Les dijo el mellizo a Harry y Ron.

"Que no jodan! La empezamos media hora antes de lo habitual y tuve que improvisar! Si no les gusta, que se consigan otro DJ!" Le dijo Harry a Fred seriamente.

"A mí no me molestó en absoluto! Sabes que opino igual que tú en que Maradona es el mejor de todos los jugadores, solo digo que un par se molestaron!" Se defendió el pelirrojo antes de irse de la cabina de nuevo.

"Fred y George juegan en el equipo de Fútbol también, son los centrales en la defensa, Ron es el arquero y yo soy delantero. Solemos discutir bastante acerca del Fútbol." Le contó Harry a su amiga cambiando el CD y poniendo a la Renga.

"¿Cuándo haremos las pruebas del equipo? Tenemos que rehacer casi todo el medio y nos falta un defensor." Dijo Ron de repente, mientras alguien le daba un papel con un tema escrito y el pelirrojo le decía que faltaban 3 temas para ese.

"Tercera semana de Octubre." Dijo Harry simplemente antes de seguir con la música.

- - - - - -

Tal cual se había prometido, a las 3.45 a.m. comenzó la música de pogo, con Hermione en la cabina manejando el CD y Harry y Ron en la pista haciéndolo como todos.

La lista de canciones fue larga llegando hasta las dos que causaron el mayor pogo. La primera fue 'Ji Ji Ji' de Los Redonditos de Ricota. La segunda fue con preámbulo de Harry que tomó el micrófono mientras sonaba una canción tranquila para calmar a la gente que se recuperaba de tanto pogo.

"Oigan, que todavía falta una más y se acaba el pogo y la fiesta. Si la extendemos más nos mandan a la policía ya que los vecinos se quejan de ruidos molestos!" Anunció el adolescente, que ya se había sacado la remera para revolearla en la segunda canción y desde hacía 15 minutos la tenía de bandana en la cabeza.

Ante estas palabras se produjo el segundo gran abucheo de la noche, solo que este fue de todos los presentes y no solo de una parte. Harry con las manos pidió calma y silencio, cosa que obtuvo en pocos segundos.

"Ya sé que quieren que esto siga otro rato más, pero no se puede! Así que para los vecinos, la policía, nuestros padres y guardianes como en mi caso y todo el mundo que quiere que nos acostemos temprano y acabarnos la joda va esta canción que quiero que todos la canten!"

Acto seguido, en la cabina Hermione apretó el 'play' y salió de la cabina para sumarse al pogo que se iba a armar. Ya se lo habían dicho:

"Nadie que se llame a si mismo miembro del grupo de la joda no puede estar haciendo el pogo en esta canción!"

Como un coro, todos empezaron a cantar, incluyendo a los de la barra, los que estaban como seguridad en los baños y todo el anduviera por ahí y se quería prender, con las remeras al aire y siendo revoleadas:

'Se te nota fachistoide

Con olor a represión,

General sin uniforme,

Boris Karloff es mejor.

Sos el mono relojero,

Te compraste el reloj.

Si vos no podes dormirte,

¿Por qué voy a dormir yo?'

"POGO!" Gritaron Harry, Ron y los mellizos al mismo tiempo iniciándolo, junto al comienzo del estribillo:

'Ándate a dormirte vos,

Yo quiero estar de la cabeza,

Poder tomarme una cerveza

Y emborrachar mi corazón.

Déjate de joder

Si estás más duro que una mesa

Pero yo estoy de la cabeza,

Somos los dueños del reloj!'

Terminada esa frase, el pogo se puso 10 veces peor, con Harry y los mellizos liderándolo mientras seguían con la canción hasta el final. Cuando acabaron el tema, Harry tomó el micrófono de nuevo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire:

"Señoras y señores, se acabó la joda de esta noche! Nos reunimos la próxima vez, pero sin strip tease, a menos que convenzan a las chicas de hacerlo! Y para que no me jodan más, la próxima es 100 latino con pogo por 2 horas!"

Dicho esto, estallaron los vítores y la gente comenzó lentamente a retirarse del boliche, mientras los alumnos organizadores comenzaban a ordenar un poco y el trío de sexto iba a la cabina para recoger sus cosas.

- - - - - -

Cuando todos acabaron sus tareas, eran casi las 6.00 a.m. y se juntaron en el centro de la pista de baile con una bebida cada uno. Lee comenzó a pasar una botella de agua de la canilla que los chicos usaron para mojarse la cabeza para despejar un poco el calor. Más de uno de ellos, todavía no tenía la remera puesta de nuevo y otros lo hacían ahora para irse.

"¿Cuánto sacaron?" Quiso saber Ron mientras colocaba la caja con los CDs cerca de él.

"Poco más de 5000 Euros." Contestó Alicia mientras se mojaba la cabeza también y se la daba a Angelina que hizo lo mismo.

"¿En serio la próxima es solo latino?" Preguntó Lee colocándose la remera de nuevo, luego de habérsela sacado para el pogo, tiempo durante el cual no hubo servicio de bebidas.

"Si al que me contrata no le jode, dalo por hecho." Dijo Harry antes de preguntarle a Hermione: "¿Vamos?"

"Chau a todos." Se despidió la chica.

"Nos vemos el lunes." Le dijo Harry a todos los demás. Era regla universal que el domingo después de una fiesta, a Harry no se lo encontraba a menos que fuera una emergencia total.

Luego de sacar la moto, los dos se subieron y Hermione se puso el casco antes de que Harry emprendiera la marcha hacia la casa de la Profesora Sprout.

"¿Cómo se llama última canción del pogo? Esa la que corearon todos!" Le preguntó Hermione a su amigo.

"El tema es 'El Mono Relojero' de Kapanga. Todas las fiestas las terminamos con esa." Contestó Harry mientras seguía manejando.

"Hoy voy a dormir hasta las 3 de la tarde como mínimo." Dijo Hermione viendo que ya eran casi las 7 de la mañana.

"Yo me despierto directamente para ir a la Escuela!" Se rió Harry mientras doblaba en la esquina de la cuadra de Hermione.


	3. Capítulo 03 Investigación Policial

Capítulo 03 Investigación Policial

Minerva McGonagall solía levantarse temprano para desayunar, y a pesar de haber pasado una noche hermosa con su novio Albus Dumbledore, lo dejó dormir mientras ella hacía el desayuno a eso de las 7 de la mañana.

Mientras hacía las tostadas, sonó el teléfono. Mirando el identificador de llamadas, vio que el número era el del celular de Harry. Pensando que había terminado en la comisaría, respondió.

"Buenos días, Sr. Potter." Saludó Minerva.

"Necesito hablar con el Director, Minerva. Ahora!" Anunció el adolescente susurrando.

"¿Qué sucede, Harry?" Preguntó Minerva preocupada. El estudiante nunca usaba su nombre de pila a menos que fuera una verdadera emergencia.

"Asaltaron y atacaron a la Profesora Sprout, nos acusan a mí y a Hermione de hacerlo, además de que me acusan de robarme mi propia moto!" Dijo Harry aún susurrando.

"Espera un segundo que despierto al Director." Anunció Minerva despertando a Albus y resumirle la situación.

"¿En que comisaría están?" Preguntó Dumbledore seriamente tomando el teléfono.

"En la de Sirius." Dijo Harry antes de decir: "Tengo que irme. Esta llamada es clandestina y no saben que la hago! Consígame un abogado ahora!" Dicho esto, colgó.

"¿Cómo que hacía la llamada clandestinamente?" Preguntó Minerva mientras Albus revisaba su agenda buscando el número de una abogada conocida suya.

"No lo sé, Minerva." Contestó Albus antes de que su conocida atendiera el teléfono y él le resumiera la situación.

"Te veo en la comisaría en 15 minutos." Le contestaron antes de cortarle.

"Trata de averiguar a que hospital llevaron a Nelida, yo iré a la comisaría." Le dijo Albus a Minerva mientras se cambiaban de ropa y se iban cada uno a su destino

- - - - - -

Mientras tanto en la comisaría, Harry estaba sentado en la sala de interrogatorios con un policía alto y corpulento haciéndolo. En las manos tenía el archivo del adolescente.

"Prontuario interesante: dos arrestos por posesión y consumo de estupefacientes, numerosas llamadas de quejas de vecinos en contra suya y ahora esto. Estás en problemas grandes, chico." Declaró el oficial seriamente.

Harry solo le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo y le lanzó el humo a la cara sin hacer comentarios. Eso no le hizo gracia al oficial quien se levantó y le pegó un gancho en el estomago, justo en el momento donde entraba el teniente de la comisaría con la abogada de Harry. Ni el adolescente ni el oficial los vieron, pero eso no impidió que Harry le metiera un cabezazo en la pera y luego lo noqueó de un certero derechazo a la mandíbula, antes de sentarse de nuevo.

"Veo que tienes el mismo carácter podrido de siempre, Harry." Comentó el teniente mientras le ordenaba a un oficial que retirara al que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

"También me da gusto verlo, Teniente, pero le recomiendo que no joda, porque si lo hace, yo le hago un hueco a usted y a la comisaría y tengo varias razones para hacerlo." Contestó Harry apagando su cigarrillo y estrechando la mano del policía.

"¿Cómo cuales?" Quiso saber la abogada seriamente antes de presentarse: "Amelia Bones. Dumbledore me contrató como tu abogada."

"¿Pariente de Susan y Michelle?" Quiso saber el adolescente con curiosidad.

"Sobrinas." Respondió Amelia con una sonrisa antes de reiterar su pregunta.

"Veamos las violaciones que sus oficiales cometieron:

"Primero, se nos arrestó sin habernos leído los derechos. Segundo, se nos colocó en celdas con adultos, cuando la ley claramente prohíbe eso. Tercero, se nos denegó el derecho a una llamada. La que yo hice a Dumbledore, fue a escondidas. Cuarta, se inició mi interrogatorio sin presencia de padre, tutor, guardián o abogado presente. Y por ultimo la agresión que ustedes vieron. Así que si planea presentar cargos por atacar a su oficial, le sugiero que piense en el juicio que le puedo meter, Teniente. Y debería saber que soy capaz de hacerlo." Contestó el estudiante seriamente.

"¿¿¿CÓMO ES ESO?" Gritó Amelia al teniente totalmente furiosa.

"Investigaré eso personalmente. Mientras tanto, Harry, acepta mis disculpas. Ignoraba eso totalmente." Dijo el teniente con total sinceridad, jurando matar al policía que hizo el arresto personalmente.

"Comencemos el interrogatorio antes de que pierda los deseos de hacerlo y le parta la nariz a otro oficial suyo que venga a hacerlo." Declaró Harry sentándose y buscando sus cigarrillos y descubriendo que no tenía más.

"Consígueme una caja de cigarrillos ahora." Le dijo el policía a uno que esperaba a fuera, quien regresó unos minutos después y se la dio a su superior, quien a su vez se la dio a Harry, que agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza antes de encender uno.

"Hay varios cargos en contra tuya. Empecemos por el del robo de la moto." Dijo el teniente leyendo unos papeles.

"¿Quién presentó la denuncia?" Quiso saber Harry aunque algo le decía que sabía la respuesta.

"Sabes que no puedo decirlo." Contestó el teniente seriamente.

"Se lo pregunto, porque no logro entender quien me denunció de robar esa moto, cuando la compré en un concesionario hace casi 4 años. No me cierra la denuncia." Contestó el estudiante con una confusión clara en su cara.

"Espera un segundo. ¿La moto que te acusan de robar es la tuya, la que usas para delivery?" Preguntó el oficial a cargo del interrogatorio creyendo haber escuchado mal.

"La última vez que me fijé esa era la única moto que tengo." Contestó Harry antes de sacar de un bolsillo escondido de su campera los papeles de la moto y mostrándoselos a los dos adultos.

"Revisen la denuncia y estos papeles! Vean que mierda pasa acá YA!" Ordenó el teniente a dos oficiales que estaban afuera, que corrieron a obedecer la orden.

"Sigamos con esto." Pidió Harry con un bostezo, antes de pedir disculpas y explicar que no había dormido desde la noche anterior.

"Según el reporte que me han dado, los oficiales los encontraron a ti a tu amiga saliendo de la casa de la Sra. Sprout. Cuando entraron los oficiales, vieron el desastre. ¿Es esto correcto?" Quiso saber el teniente.

"En parte sí. Nosotros dos acabábamos de llegar a la casa y al entrar vimos todo el destrozo. Como conozco algo de procedimientos policiales, sé que lo último que debía hacer era entrar y que debía llamar a la policía y a los paramédicos de inmediato. Cuando lo voy a hacer, arribaron los oficiales. Al ver todo los destrozos de la casa, nos arrestaron, acusándonos de haber causado los destrozos. Además en el auto nos enteramos de la denuncia sobre la moto." Relató el adolescente.

"¿De donde venían?" Preguntó el teniente en el momento en que golpeaban la puerta y un oficial conferenció con él en susurros. El teniente le susurró algo al oficial, que asintió y se retiró.

"¿El nombre Vernon Dursley te dice algo?" Preguntó el policía a Harry sentándose de nuevo.

"Mi vecino. Tenemos una guerra declarada por problemas todos los fines de semana." Dijo Harry antes de resumir todos los incidentes que había protagonizado durante los últimos 3 años.

"¿Qué ocurre, Teniente Shackebolt?" Preguntó Amelia seriamente.

"Él fue quien presentó la denuncia por el robo de la moto. Ya nos encargaremos de eso." Prometió Shackebolt antes de repetir la pegunta que había formulado antes de ser interrumpidos.

"Una fiesta organizada por séptimo año de mi colegio. Fui uno de los DJ y además hice un strip tease y hay por lo menos 200 personas que me vieron en la fiesta hasta el fin de ella. Estos también les dirán que me retiré pasadas las 6 de la mañana luego de ayudarlos a ordenar todo allí." Aquí Harry les dio una lista con los nombres y apellidos de su grupo de amigos.

"¿Estos 4 son Parientes de Bill Weasley?" Preguntó Shackebolt leyendo los nombres.

"Hermanos." Contestó el adolescente antes de volver a bostezar.

"Vete a dormir. Le pediré a Remus y Bill que se encarguen de la investigación personalmente." Aseguró el teniente antes de ordenar a un oficial que lo llevara a una celda alejada de la de adultos y llevara a Hermione a una parecida.

"Tenemos que hablar ahora, Kingsley." Le dijo Amelia al teniente con total seriedad.

"Busquen a Remus Lupin y a Bill Weasley los quiero en mi oficina para ayer." Ordenó Shackebolt a un subordinado que obedeció la orden mientras los dos entraban en su oficina.

"¿Conoces al chico?" Quiso saber Amelia cuando los dos se sentaron.

"Fui a la academia junto a sus padres y padrinos." Explicó Kingsley antes de resumirle la historia de Harry y Riddle.

"¿Hablaba en serio?" Preguntó la abogada.

"Amelia, si esos dos se encuentran de nuevo, uno no sale vivo a ese encuentro. Puedes firmar eso ahora mismo." Contestó Shackebolt con total seriedad.

"No sabía esa historia." Comentó Bones consternada.

"Son pocos los que la saben fuera del circulo de conocidos de Harry." Explicó el teniente antes de relatarle una parte de la historia que ella desconocía.

"La noche del asesinato de Sirius Black, patrullaba con Remus Lupin, también de nuestra misma generación. Al igual que toda la policía lo buscábamos a Riddle desde su fuga. Recibimos una información de que estaba en lo de Sirius. Todas las patrullas que estaban en la calle en ese momento fuimos allí.

"Al llegar nos encontramos con Sirius muerto de dos balazos y a Harry hecho una completa furia atacándolo con claras intenciones de matarlo. Hicieron falta 15 oficiales, de los cuales 9 terminamos en el hospital, y una dosis de un calmante bastante fuerte para pararlo. Esa noche, Amelia, vi al demonio cara a cara y no lo hice viendo a Riddle. La cara de Harry daba miedo hasta al más valiente."

"¿Crees que…?" Comenzó Amelia sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta.

"¿Si lo hubiera matado a Riddle es noche si no lo deteníamos? No me cabe la menor duda de eso. ¿Si hizo lo de esta noche? No."· Contestó el teniente sin asomo de duda antes de elaborar más su contestación.

"Harry no es alguien fácil de hacer enojar. De ahí a que haga lo que le hicieron a esa mujer hoy, Amelia, hay un paso tan grande como de acá a Marte."

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta y momentos después entraron Bill y Remus, quienes saludaron a su teniente y a Amelia, antes de preguntar que sucedía.

"Harry está en la comisaría detenido." Dijo Shackebolt antes de explicar toda la situación entorno a su arresto.

"Quiero que los dos investiguen esto a fondo: revisen las coartadas de los dos, hablen con los vecinos de Sprout, revisen la escena del crimen, hablen con el laboratorio criminal, lo habitual." Ordenó el teniente dándoles la lista de quienes podían confirmar la coartada de los dos adolescentes e informarles que se retiraran.

"Habla con el laboratorio. Iré a hablar con mis hermanos." Sugirió el pelirrojo. Remus asintió y ambos se fueron a cumplir sus tareas.

- - - - - -

Molly estaba escuchando la radio mientras desayunaba cuando escuchó el ruido de un auto estacionándose en la puerta. Sorprendida por esto, miró por la ventana y vio a su hijo mayor de uniforme bajando de su patrulla, cosa que la hizo pensar en que algo les había pasado a sus otros dos hijos. Los mellizos, Ron y Ginny aún dormían y lo harían hasta bien entrada la tarde, sobre todo los 3 mayores.

"Hola mamá." Saludó Bill a su madre abrazándola cuando esta lo fue a recibir.

"Bill, ¿le pasó algo a Percy o a Charlie?" Preguntó la matrona Weasley preocupada. Su marido había muerto hacía casi ya 6 años en un accidente automovilístico, criando ella sola desde entonces a los entonces niños.

"No les pasó nada. Busco a alguno de los chicos. Necesito hablar con uno de ellos al menos." Explicó Bill sin entrar en demasiados detalles. Sabía de sobra que a ella nunca le había gustado la amistad de ellos con Harry, sobre todo después de conocer su antigua adicción a la cocaína.

"Están todos durmiendo. Volvieron hace 2 horas de la fiesta." Contestó Molly viendo que ya eran las 8.30 de la mañana. Ella se acababa de levantar cuando los 4 Weasley habían vuelto.

"Igual necesito hablar con ellos. Despertaré a los mellizos." Dijo Bill antes de subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de sus hermanos que dormían despotricados cada uno en sus camas.

"Despiértense haraganes!" Gritó Bill al oído de los dos, cosa que los hizo saltar de la cama en un segundo. Fred que arriba de su cabeza tenía una estantería se golpeó con ella y maldijo a su hermano al ver quien lo había despertado.

"BILL, ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO LEVANTANDONOS A ESTA HORA?" Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo gritando.

"Necesito hablar con alguno de ustedes 4 y mamá no debe enterarse de que. Así que agradecería si no gritan, ya que tengo intenciones de ocultarle esto a Ron también, al menos de momento." Declaró Bill seriamente a sus hermanos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Fred preocupado. No era raro que Bill ocultara algo a su madre, pero si se lo ocultaba a Ron eso significaba problemas con Harry en el medio.

"Anoche asaltaron y enviaron al hospital bastante grave a Sprout. Parece que Harry y Hermione llegaban a la casa y encontraron eso. Un par de policías los seguían porque alguien denunció la moto de Harry como que había sido robada. Al entrar en la casa y encontrar eso, los arrestaron a los dos" Resumió Bill la situación seriamente.

"¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?" Quiso saber Fred luego de que hermano les jurara que los dos adolescentes estaban a salvo y que Dumbledore ya había contratado una abogada para ellos dos.

"Harry dijo durante el interrogatorio que estuvo en la fiesta de ustedes hasta eso de las 6. Esto comprobando la coartada." Explicó el mayor hermano a los dos.

"Más o menos se quedaron hasta esa hora. Nosotros nos fuimos 10 o 15 minutos más tarde y eran las 6.15 creo." Contestó George pensando unos momentos.

"¿Estuvo allí toda la noche?"

"Excepto cuando fue al baño y para el show de Strip tease, estuvo en la cabina hasta la hora del pogo y de ahí en más no se fue de la pista." Aseguró Fred seriamente.

"De acuerdo, gracias por la información. Escuchen, que Ron no se entere todavía, al menos por ahora." Pidió Bill a sus hermanos que le aseguraron que así sería, antes de que saliera de la pieza y los dejara volver a dormir.

Afuera lo esperaba su madre que había escuchado toda su conversación. Antes de que dijera algo, Bill le hizo una seña para que no hablara antes de descender los dos las escaleras.

"Veo que sigues teniendo la maldita costumbre de entrometerte en conversaciones ajenas, mamá." Le recriminó Bill mientras se servía una taza del café de su madre.

"Quería saber que hacía aquí." Dijo Molly, antes de preguntar: "¿Potter hizo eso que dijiste?"

"Los mellizos me acaban de confirmar que no." Dijo el pelirrojo antes de advertirle a su madre en un tono muy serio: "No abras la boca, mamá. Tu carácter no es nada comparado con el de Ron. Si ustedes dos discuten por esto, de arma la grande, te lo aseguro. Por la convivencia de esta casa, no busques pelea."

"Sabes que pienso de ese chico, Bill." Contestó Molly seriamente.

"Piensa lo que quieras, pero si hubo algo que papá nos enseño fue a conservar nuestros ideales. Nosotros elegimos siempre con criterios a nuestras amistades y tú peleando por ellas, no haces más que empeorar las cosas." Declaró el policía antes de decir: "Me tengo que ir de vuelta a trabajar. Si puedo vendré con Ale el martes que tengo libre."

Ale era Alejandro el hijo de Bill con quien vivía desde la muerte de su madre, antes de que los dos se casaran. Al pequeño, que cumpliría los 4 años el mes entrante, lo cuidaba una señora que se encargaba también de la limpieza en la casa de Bill.

"Cuídate." Le recomendó Molly despidiendo a su hijo.

"No busques pelea con Ron." Le recomendó nuevamente Bill antes de subirse a su patrulla de nuevo e ir a entrevistar a los vecinos de Sprout para tratar de encontrar información sobre el posible atacante.

- - - - - -

Remus se había unido a esa tarea cuando acabó en el laboratorio donde obtuvo mucha información sobre el asalto.

"Según lo de laboratorio fueron dos, uno de ellos al menos era más alto y fuerte que ella." Dijo Remus comenzando a exponer su información luego de que Bill le informara lo que dijeron sus hermanos.

"Harry no es mucho más alto que ella, debe sacarle 10 centímetros como mucho, y muy fuerte que digamos no parece." Comentó Bill mientras golpeaban otra puerta, luego de no obtener ninguna información en las últimas 7 casas del barrio.

"Los del laboratorio también informaron que fue violada por dos hombres distintos, aunque hay posibles indicios de que hubo alguien más en la casa. Están buscando huellas." Terminó Remus mientras una señora entrada en años los atendía.

"¿Están aquí por el ataque a la Profesora Sprout?" Preguntó la señora luego de que los dos oficiales les mostraran sus placas y los invitara a entrar.

"¿Vio algo?" Quiso saber Remus sacando un bloc de anotaciones.

"Tengo algo mucho mejor que eso, detective." Dijo la señora antes de ir a buscar algo, dejando a los dos oficiales solos mientras tomaban café.

"¿Qué puede ser mejor que haberlos visto y darnos una descripción?" Le preguntó Bill a Remus con curiosidad.

"¿Qué le parece fotos de los 3 atacantes sacadas en el momento en que salían con cosas de la casa?" Preguntó la señora trayendo unas fotos y dándoselas a los dos oficiales.

"Fui fotógrafa de un periódico por 15 años. Sé como sacar fotos sin flash y usar un buen zoom de aumento." Explicó la anciana señalando a una costosa cámara de fotos con un buen zoom en ella.

"Esto es oro puro." Declaró Remus revisándolas con Bill, antes de oír el llanto de un niño.

"Me tendrán que disculpar pero mi nieto está enfermo y debo encargarme de su cuidado." Explicó la fotógrafa con una sonrisa de disculpas.

"Con esto nos alcanza." Anunció Bill mientras los dos oficiales se retiraban.

"Vamos a la comisaría YA!" Dijo Remus conduciendo la patrulla de vuelta a la central mientras Bill revisaba las fotos detenidamente.

"Conozco a estos dos! Iban con Ron al colegio!" Exclamó el pelirrojo de repente antes de ordenarle a Remus que se dirigiera a su casa, cosa que el otro oficial hizo sin presentar quejas.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde estaban en la casa de los Weasley. De los 4 adolescentes que estuvieron en la fiesta, Ginny y Ron ya se habían levantado y se enteraron de lo sucedido con su Profesora por parte de su madre, quien recordando el consejo de su hijo mayor, omitió el detalle de Harry.

"Bill!" Saludó Ginny a su hermano cuando los dos entraron.

"Hola, Remus." Saludó Ron al otro oficial. Lo conocía por su amistad con Harry y Sirius.

"¿Qué sucede?" Quiso saber Molly saludándolos a los dos e invitándolos a comer algo con ellos.

"Ya nos vamos, Mamá. Necesito que Ron me conteste algo nada más." Explicó Bill antes de darle las fotos a su hermano su decirle: "¿Estos dos no iban a la Escuela a tu mismo año?"

"Crabbe y Goyle." Dijo Ron viendo las fotos y reconociéndolos inmediatamente, antes de añadir señalando al tercero que aparecía en las fotos: "Este es Dudley Dursley, es vecino de Harry."

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó Remus mientras Bill escribía los nombres en su libreta.

"Completamente." Aseguró Ron antes de preguntar: "¿Es por lo de Sprout?"

"Sí, una vecina de ella sacó las fotos. Acabas de revelarnos sus identidades." Asintió Bill antes de decir: "Nos vamos. Debemos continuar con esto."

"¿Vienes el martes al final?" Le preguntó Molly a su hijo mientras los acompañaba a la puerta.

"Mañana te lo confirmo." Prometió el pelirrojo antes de añadir: "Charlie me pidió que te dijera si te veía que quería hablar contigo. Que lo llames al hospital hasta el mediodía o a la casa a la noche."

"¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó la matrona preocupada. Aunque no se llevaba muy bien con su segundo hijo por su homosexualidad abiertamente declarada, no dejaba de preocuparse por él como cualquier madre.

"No me lo dijo. Me lo crucé dos minutos anoche que tuve que ir al hospital donde trabaja a llevar a un herido y no tuvimos tiempo de hablar ya que había un emergencia." Explicó Bill antes de irse, no sin antes recordarle: "No le busques pelea a Ron por este tema."

"Nos vemos y cuídense." Se despidió Molly de ambos mientras se iban en la patrulla a la comisaría.

- - - - - -

"¿La identificación es positiva?" Preguntó el juez cuando Remus y Bill le presentaron las pruebas junto a Shackebolt y Amelia Bones en la oficina del teniente.

"Las huellas halladas en la casa concuerdan con las de ellos." Asintió Bill mientras les daba el informe del laboratorio, recibido hacía menos de una hora.

"Muy bien, haremos esto." Anunció el juez luego de pensar unos momentos y revisar toda la evidencia:

"Primero: se liberará a los dos detenidos al quedar demostrado sin sombra de dudas que no estaban involucrados en el ataque y violación.

"Segundo: en media hora tendrán las ordenes de arresto en contra de estos 3. Tan pronto como las tengan en sus manos, quiero que los arresten e interroguen. No muestren todas sus cartas. Y que haya un abogado presente." Esto último fue dirigido especialmente a Shackebolt, quien asintió y aseguró que el corroboraría que así fuera personalmente.

El juez asintió a todos antes de retirarse a preparar las órdenes de arresto. Tan pronto como hizo eso, sonó el teléfono del teniente que lo atendió y habló unos minutos antes de colgar.

"Llamen al juez e infórmenle que hay cambio de carátula. Ya no es asalto y agresión, ahora es asesinato. Nelida Sprout acaba de fallecer." Ordenó Shackebolt a los dos oficiales que asintieron y se apuraron a hacer el recado, mientras Amelia hablaba con Albus y le comunicaba la noticia.

- - - - - -

Una hora y media más tarde, en la Casa de los Weasley, los 5 ocupantes estaban cenando cuando casi ya eran las 8 de la noche. Mientras veían la televisión sonó el teléfono y Ginny fue a atender aduciendo que esperaba una llamada.

"Hable." Contestó la chica el teléfono. "Sí, espera aquí están los dos. ¿Con cual te paso?" Un momento después se giró hacia Fred y le dijo: "Harry quiere hablar contigo, Fred, algo de activar la cadena de urgencia."

"Harry, ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Fred seriamente atendiendo el teléfono. Un momento después tomó un lápiz y un papel y comenzó a garabatear varias cosas. Cuando terminó, preguntó: "¿Dónde es el velorio?"

Esto hizo que los otros 4 se giraran al mellizo que volvió a escribir algo más mientras hablaba algunas otras palabras, antes de colgar diciendo: "Dalo por hecho lo de la cadena. En 2 minutos la activo. Nos vemos allá."

"¿Murió la profe?" Preguntó Ginny seriamente.

"Sí, me llamó para decirlo y pedirme que activemos la cadena. Se necesita ropa talle 42 para una semana. La casa de Hermione estará sellada al menos unos días y ella no tiene otra ropa que la de anoche." Dijo seriamente el mellizo mientras llamaba a Alicia y comenzaba el envío de los mensajes por su año, mientras Ron y Ginny hacían lo mismo con sus respectivos años a través de los celulares.

- - - - - -

Mientras los Weasley activaban la cadena de mensajes, Remus y Bill llevaban a cabo la tarea de los arrestos. En los casos de Crabbe y Goyle no habían sido hallados y solo quedaba Dursley. Poco antes de llegar a la casa, escucharon en la radio el mensaje que pedía refuerzos de inmediato en la locación a donde ellos iban. Bill aceleró mientras Remus activaba la sirena, contestando a la llamada.

Al llegar allí, había un patrullero con dos policías cubriéndose con sus armas apuntando a la casa de los Dursley. Ambos oficiales sacaron sus armas y se acercaron a ellos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Quiso saber Bill echando un vistazo a la casa.

"Tres adolescentes se refugiaron en la casa y tomaron como rehenes a los dueños, cuando íbamos a arrestar a uno de los adultos." Explicó una de los oficiales, Tonks.

"¿Son estos 3?" Preguntó Remus mostrando las fotos de los adolescentes a la oficial, quien además era su esposa.

Antes de que pudieran responderle, de la casa les llegó una ráfaga de balas, cosa que hizo que los 4 se pusieran a cubierto mientras Bill solicitaba refuerzos de inmediato anunciando un conflicto armado con los adolescentes.

"Pide una ambulancia!" Gritó Tonks viendo que su compañero había sido herido en el hombro. Mientras Remus y su esposa lo atendían, Bill solicitó la asistencia médica.

"¿Cuántos hay adentro?" Preguntó Remus mientras comenzaban a llegar los refuerzos y se les explicaba la situación y se retiraba al oficial herido colocándolo a salvo en caso de una nueva balacera.

"Los 3 adolescentes y dos rehenes." Explicó Tonks al tiempo que varios francotiradores tomaban posiciones en casas adyacentes a la propiedad.

"¿La terraza de la casa de Dumbledore no da a la de ellos?" Quiso saber Bill súbitamente viendo los techos de ambas casas.

"Armen un equipo de asalto listos para actuar de inmediato!" Ordenó Shackebolt llegando en ese momento y poniéndose al tanto de toda la situación.

Toda la preparación tardó unos minutos durante los cuales, Remus se contactó con Dumbledore quien le dio una buena explicación de la distribución de la residencias de sus vecinos.

Remus, Bill y Tonks serían parte de los 6 oficiales que formarían el equipo de asalto que entraría por las terrazas mientras abajo se preparaban para entrar en cuanto estos hicieran una señal.

"Recuerden: lancen gas antes de entrar! No maten a nadie si pueden evitarlo!" Les ordenó el teniente mientras los 6 oficiales se disponían a cruzar las terrazas.

Luego de recibir el ok, los 6 la cruzaron en el mayor de los silencios. Estaban con mascaras antigas y armas automáticas para reaccionar en caso de nuevo enfrentamiento armado.

Luego de revisar que la bajada de la terraza al patio era segura, Bill hizo la seña para avanzar. Al llegar abajo echaron una mirada rápida hacia adentro de la cocina, donde los dos Dursley estaban atados y amordazados, aunque Petunia estaba sangrando y a los 3 adolescentes discutiendo, con uno gritándole al otro:

"La mataste, idiota!"

Con eso, Bill hizo la seña de entrar, recibiendo la aprobación de todos. Abrieron la puerta de la cocina suavemente para no ser notados y lanzaron una granada de gas mientras ellos se disponían a entrar. Una vez explotada la granada y el humo confundió a todos, los 6 oficiales entraron, reduciendo a los 3 adolescentes antes de darles tiempo para reaccionar. En menos de 1 minuto, los 6 oficiales tenían controlada la situación.

Mientras Bill, Tonks y Remus los arrestaban, los otros revisaban a los adultos.

"Muertos los dos." Anunció uno de los oficiales cuando habían revisado a los dos.

"La acaban de cagar en grande." Comentó Bill a Remus mientras retiraban a los adolescentes esposados.

"Me gustaría saber quien lo va a defender a Dudley Dursley ahora con sus padres muertos." Comentó Remus mientras salían a la calle.

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó Shackebolt cuando llegaron hacia él.

"Sí, teniente." Contestó Tonks en nombre de los 3.

"Entreguen el informe de esto y tienen una semana de franco los 3. Ustedes dos se la merecen por lo de Sprout, y como tu compañero, Tonks, va a estar en el hospital ese tiempo, te las alargo a ti también." Anunció el teniente primero a Remus y Bill y luego a Tonks.

"¿No hará falta decir donde estamos, Kingsley?" Preguntó Remus curioso.

"Resumiré esto así, Remus: no los quiero ver en la comisaría ni escuchar de ustedes por una semana. Hagan lo que quieran." Les informó el teniente antes de ir a hablar con los medios arremolinados frente al cordón de oficiales.

"¿Adonde se van a ir esta vez?" Le preguntó Bill a sus colegas. Era conocido en toda la comisaría que esos dos cada vez que tenían vacaciones se iban a algún sitio medio raro.

"No sé, pero algún sitio donde se pueda dormir. ¿Y tú, Bill?" Preguntó Remus.

"Sacaré a pasear a Ale y tal vez me lo lleve de campamento el fin de semana. Por lo inmediato iremos el martes a comer de mi madre." Anunció Bill mientras comenzaba a escribir su informe mientras los otros dos hacían lo mismo.


	4. Capítulo 04 Nuevo Hogar

Capítulo 04 Nuevo Hogar

El jueves después del asesinato de Nelida Sprout, Molly Weasley había preparado la cena para 6 de sus hijos, más su nieto y el novio de su segundo hijo.

Aunque le había costado, y a decir verdad aún lo hacía, finalmente comenzaba a aceptar la homosexualidad de su hijo y a su pareja, un medico tres años más grande que su hijo, al que había conocido en le hospital donde trabajaba desde su cuarto año de medicina.

Mientras comían, se escuchó una moto estacionándose enfrente de la casa. Adivinando al conductor, Ron se levantó a abrirle.

"Buenas noches y buen provecho a todos." Saludó Harry, recibiendo un coro de saludos.

"¿Tú no tenias cita esta tarde en el hospital por lo de tu mano?" Le preguntó Charlie a Harry señalando la mano que seguía vendada.

"No tuve tiempo de ir." Dijo Harry como toda respuesta, antes de decirle a Fred: "Necesito hablar contigo."

El mellizo se levantó de su silla y lo llevó a su habitación para hablar tranquilos. Los demás continuaron su cena mientras esperaban que acabaran su charla.

"Hace 3 meses que me están reclamando eso. Encárgate de ese tema. Yo ya no sé que decirles." Dijo Harry bajando las escaleras con el mellizo.

"Yo me ocupo, no te preocupes." Dijo Fred seriamente, antes de preguntar: "¿Se sabe algo de Hermione?"

Desde la muerte de su madrina, la adolescente había sido alojada en un centro juvenil de manera provisional hasta que se decidiera que iba a suceder con ella.

"Hoy la fui a ver. Está bien, pero quiere irse de allí cuanto antes." Explicó Harry simplemente antes de despedirse e irse en su moto de vuelta.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Quiso saber Ron con curiosidad.

"La ropa que no se devolvió después de la última cadena que llamamos. A Harry hay varios que se la vienen reclamando, y como esa persona es de nuestro curso vino a pedirme que apriete un poco las tuercas." Explicó Fred simplemente.

"¿Qué cadena?" Quiso saber Charlie con curiosidad. Una mirada a Bill le confirmó que él tampoco sabía.

"Es una cadena de llamados cuando se necesita algo para alguien. Mayoritariamente dadores de sangre o ropa. En cada año hay un encargado de la cadena que pasa el mensaje." Explicó Ron a sus hermanos.

"Ginny es la de quinto, Justin es sexto y yo en séptimo." Explicó Fred.

"¿Es habitual que la llamen?" Preguntó Axel el novio de Charlie.

"Hay una cada 3 meses, promedio. La última fue la de Hermione." Explicó George mientras continuaban con la cena.

- - - - -

"¿Novedades, Dire?" Preguntó Harry esa noche al regresar a la casa de su visita a los Weasley.

"Sí, pero no buenas. Hermione no tiene más familiares. Sus abuelos están muertos y sus padres eran ambos hijos únicos. Del padrino no tengo noticias y Remus está tratando de averiguar algo sobre ese tema sin resultados hasta el momento." Declaró Albus mientras su protegido se hacía la cena.

"¿Eso como la deja entonces?" Preguntó el adolescente mientras preparaba el pan para sus hamburguesas. Todos sus amigos sabían de su adicción a la comida chatarra, fruto de sus trabajos, primero en una ranchería y luego en una pizzería.

"Por ahora, en el orfanato a menos que cambien las cosas." Declaró con amargura Dumbledore.

"¿Y si se emancipa?" Preguntó Harry de repente.

"Ese es uno de los últimos recursos a los que recurriremos, en caso de que falle todo lo demás." Contestó Albus antes de preguntar: "¿No ibas al medico esta tarde?"

"No me joda." Dijo Harry antes de terminar su cena e ir a su habitación a estudiar.

- - - - -

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Hacía casi 2 semanas desde el comienzo de su estadía en el centro de adolescentes y parecía que esta no tendría un final pronto.

Desde su llegada ya había tenido bastantes problemas con otros adolescentes que la vivían hostigando y buscándole pelea. Esta situación cambió luego de que la adolescente le rompiera 3 dientes a quien era la líder de las chicas y le dejara el ojo morado al de los chicos. Desde entonces, la trataban con cuidado y respeto, incluso las que más pelea le habían buscado.

"¿Cómo están tus dientes?" Le preguntó Hermione a la chica con quien se había peleado.

"El dentista dice que me curaré pronto." Contestó la chica antes de presentarse: "Elizabeth, aunque todo el mundo me llama Eli."

"Hermione, encantada." Saludó la adolescente estrechando la mano de la otra.

"¿Practicas artes marciales?" Quiso saber Eli, sacando cigarrillos y ofreciéndole a Hermione que tomó uno.

"Tae Kwon Do, segundo dan." Contestó la nueva habitante antes de preguntar: "¿Por qué te enviaron aquí?"

"Problemas con las drogas además me fugué de casas adoptivas más veces de las que recuerdo. ¿Tú?"

"Murieron mis padres hace un mes y hace unos días mi madrina. Hasta que se decida adonde viviré, debo permanecer aquí."

"Tienes suerte, yo debo permanecer aquí hasta los 18 y todavía me faltan 3 años." Dijo Eli con una seña de asco hacia el lugar.

"Yo creo que me moriría si permaneciera tanto tiempo acá." Dijo Hermione sinceramente.

"¿Eres DJ?" Preguntó Eli de repente viendo la foto que estaba al lado de su cama. Esta había sido tomada por Fred el día de la fiesta en la cabina con los 3 sonriéndole a la cámara antes del comienzo de la fiesta.

"Ellos dos lo son. A mi me invitaron a esa fiesta y lo fui porque los dos debían hacer un Strip Tease y necesitaban a alguien que se encargara de la música en ese rato." Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Guau! Chicos haciendo Strip tease! Esa si que es buena!"

"No te creas que fue fácil convencerlos!" Se rió Hermione contándole el trato del trío con los de séptimo.

"Harry haciendo un strip tease! Tengo algo con que joderlo un rato ahora!" Se rió la chica con esa imagen.

"Ni se te ocurra!" Dijo una voz desde atrás. Las dos chicas se giraron a ver a Harry que tenía un sobre en la mano.

"Vamos, Harry, es divertido!" Dijo Eli abrazándolo.

"Ni se te ocurra, Eli, tengo una reputación que mantener." Dijo Harry saludando a Hermione y dándole el sobre.

"¿Se conocen?" Quiso saber Hermione con curiosidad.

"Sirius solía llevar a casa a chicos que huían de sus hogares antes de colocarlos en algún centro como este. En este lugar conozco a 7 de los chicos alojados." Explicó Harry antes de decirle a Eli dándole un paquete: "Feliz cumple adelantado."

"Hijo de…!" Exclamó la chica al abrir el paquete que era un libro de gran tamaño. El libro era la recopilación de toda la saga del Señor de los Amillos, con ilustraciones incluidas.

"Me costó conseguirlo, así que aprovéchalo." Le dijo Harry antes de preguntarle viendo el hueco en los dientes: "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Tu amiga me aflojó la dentadura." Comentó Eli simplemente.

"Te quedas una semana aquí y andas a las piñas. No me quiero imaginar si te quedaras 2 meses!" Se rió el adolescente.

"No queda nadie vivo si eso ocurre!" Se rió Eli mientras Hermione leía el sobre.

"¿Es en serio?" Quiso saber la chica cuando acabó de leerlo.

"Sí, te vas de aquí tan pronto como termines de empacar tus cosas. Dumbledore habló con el juez de tu caso y logró que le concedieran tu custodia hasta los 18." Contestó el adolescente con una sonrisa.

"Dame 5 minutos!" Exclamó Hermione empacando sus cosas mientras Harry y Eli hablaban.

"¿Cómo andan tus cosas?"

"Nada fuera de lo habitual." Contestó Eli encogiéndose de hombros, antes de añadir: "Me enteré de lo de Riddle. ¿Cómo estás?"

"No lo sé a ciencia cierta." Se sinceró el chico mientras Hermione acababa de terminar su tarea colocándose una mochila al hombro.

"Suerte." Le deseó Eli a los dos abrazándolos.

"Si me necesitas sabes como ubicarme." Le dijo Harry a su amiga mientras los dos adolescentes se iban hacia la administración donde Dumbledore los esperaba.

"Vayámonos de aquí lo antes posible." Pidió Hermione luego de que Dumbledore terminara de firmar unos cuantos papeles.

"Llévala a la casa. Debo reunirme con la junta escolar por un tema que acaba de surgir." Pidió Albus a su protegido en cuanto salieron del edificio.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Quiso saber el adolescente.

"No lo sé todavía. Esta noche hablamos." Se despidió el director tomando un taxi mientras los adolescentes iban al estacionamiento.

"¿Y tu moto?" Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad al no ver el vehiculo del joven.

"La vendí ayer y me compré un auto." Explicó Harry mientras desactivaba la alarma de un Renault Clío gris.

"Es lindo." Comentó hermione cuando ambos se subieron al auto y Harry lo puso en marcha hacia la casa con las cosas de la chica en el baúl.

- - - - -

Al llegar a la casa y entrar, Hermione fue recibida por un estruendoso "BIENVENIDA" por parte de sus amigos más cercanos del colegio, estos eran varios del grupo de la joda, los mellizos y algunos amigos de ellos.

Luego de ser saludad y antes de comenzar la pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, Harry la llevó arriba a mostrarle su habitación con Ron y Draco con ellos.

"Tu habitación está entre la mía y la de Dumbledore." Explicó Harry a su amiga señalando una puerta a la derecha que era la de su habitación y otra a la izquierda que era la del Director. Del otro lado de la pared había una cuarta puerta que Harry explicó que era la del baño de ese piso.

La habitación de la chica era de color marrón al igual que la de los otros dos. Tenía 1 ropero bastante grande además de una biblioteca llena de libros y una mesa de computadora que incluía un scanner y una impresora.

"Esta habitación era de la sobrina nieta de Dumbledore hasta que se fue a vivir a España hace 1 año y medio." Le explicó Harry.

Donde estaba la computadora situada, había un ventanal con cortinas blancas. La cama matrimonial estaba colocada en el centro de la habitación, que de por sí era bastante espaciosa. También había un par de cómodas y dos mesitas de luz, una a cada lado de la cama. En las paredes había varios posters de música y en una pared había un centro musical con gran pila de CDs.

La de Harry era igual solo que cambiaban los posters y en un rincón había una guitarra eléctrica y el equipo para usarla. También había muchas fotos de él con sus amigos y unas cuantas de sus padres y padrinos.

"¿Tocas al guitarra?" le preguntó Hermione a Harry mientras bajaban de nuevo al living donde los demás chicos preparaban una fiesta.

"Soy el guitarrista y uno de los vocalistas de la banda de rock del colegio. Draco es el baterista, Alicia es la cantante y toca la armónica y Cedric que va con los mellizos es el bajista además del otro vocalista y Collin toca los teclados. Hacemos covers además de una o dos canciones nuestras." Contó el chico mientras tomaba un vaso de gaseosa.

"¿Quien es el líder?" Quiso saber Hermione con curiosidad.

"No tenemos a uno definido. Cuando debemos tomar una decisión la tomamos en conjunto." Explicó Alicia antes de decirle a Harry: "Tenemos recital el sábado que viene. Cedric quiere que nos juntemos pronto para ensayar."

"Mañana lo arreglamos en el colegio." Dijo Harry mientras charlaba con Ron y los mellizos sobre el equipo de fútbol.

- - - - -

Un par de horas más tarde, los chicos se fueron quedando solo Harry y Hermione terminando de ordenar un poco la casa. El lío armado por la fiesta los habían limpiado entre todos antes de que se fueran y ahora quedaban los pormenores nada más.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Le preguntó Harry a su amiga cuando terminaron de limpiar y los dos fueron a la cocina.

"¿Qué hay de cenar?" Preguntó Hermione.

Antes de que le respondan, la puerta de entrada se abrió y se cerró de un portazo bastante fuerte. Harry sacudió la cabeza y fue al living con Hermione atrás confundida.

"Le volvieron a pedir que se retirara, ¿eh?" Preguntó Harry a Dumbledore notando el mal humor del director.

"Me jubilan a fin del año escolar. Es oficial." Dijo Albus entregándole un papel que los dos adolescentes leyeron rápidamente.

En efecto, allí se informaba que este sería su último año como director de la Escuela Secundaria Hogwarts ya que al finalizar el año escolar, sería jubilado al cumplirse más de 30 años como directivo de dicha institución.

"Dígame que Minerva será la nueva Directora. O que pondrán a Snoopy en su lugar. Cualquiera menos la perra de Umbridge." Dijo Harry devolviendo el documento a su guardián.

"No lo han decidido todavía, pero te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que Minerva o Severus tomen mi lugar." Comentó el anciano Director antes de anunciar que se iba a dormir y que no tenía hambre.

"¿Problemas?" Preguntó Hermione a Harry viendo la cara poco feliz de su amigo.

"Bastantes. Umbridge y Funge los que están a cargo de la junta de directivos odian al colegio y a todos los estudiantes. Si asumen, la escuela corre peligro de ser cerrada. Hace años que lo intentan hacer, pero Dumbledore era el único que se lo impedía. Ahora que lo sacan del camino, nadie los detendrá." Sentenció el adolescente secamente.

"A eso le llamo problemas." Murmuró Hermione antes de preguntarle a Harry: "¿Ahora qué hacemos?"

"No tengo la menor idea, pero esto sí lo sé: Hogwarts no se va a cerrar sin pelea de los estudiantes." Juró Harry antes de comenzar con la cadena telefónica a informar de la nueva noticia.


	5. Capítulo 05 Pirados del Rock

Capítulo 05 Pirados del Rock

La noticia de la jubilación de Dumbledore, retransmitida por la cadena luego de que Harry la comunicara a sus amigos, cayó literalmente como una bomba, tanto entre los alumnos como entre los maestros.

"¿Quién cree que será el nuevo Director, Profe?" Le preguntó Harry un día a Snape cuando acabó la clase.

"No lo sé, Potter, pero como todo el mundo ruego que no sea Umbridge. Si eso pasa, Hogwarts no verá la graduación de los alumnos que empezaron este año." Dijo Snape con total seriedad mientras se dirigía a la puerta del aula y salía.

"De eso a nadie le cabe duda, Severus." Comentó Minerva entrando en el aula en ese momento.

"¿Cómo anda el Dire, Profe?" Quiso saber Draco mientras todos se preparaban para su materia.

"Haciendo todo lo posible para evitar la catástrofe, Sr. MacMillan." Dijo Minerva seriamente antes de comenzar con su clase.

- - - - -

"¿Por qué tanto odio con Umbridge?" Le preguntó Hermione a Ron en el almuerzo de ese día. Harry y Draco estaban con Alicia y cedric hablando del recital que tendrían en unos días.

"Umbridge y Fudge, el director de la junta escolar del distrito odian a Hogwarts, pero principalmente a Dumbledore y Harry por algo que pasó hace un par de años." Dijo Ron antes de contarle la historia:

"Hace como 3 años, antes de lo de la hermana de Susan, hubo otro problema con una estudiante: Katie quedó embarazada a mediados de Enero.

"Varios miembros de la directiva hicieron lío y pidieron su expulsión. Dumbledore que es bastante terco, les dijo que no la expulsaría solo por eso, así que fueron a Fudge que mantenía una fuerte pelea con Dumbledore y le informó que Katie no tendría lugar en la escuela al año siguiente. Como Fudge contaba con apoyo de muchos miembros de la directiva, Dumbledore no podía hacer nada y se lo informó a Katie.

"Para agregar problemas, el padre del bebé desapareció y Katie cayó en una depresión que casi la hace perder el embarazo de casi 4 meses. Si no lo perdió fue porque Harry fue a verla un día y la encontró tirada en el suelo de la casa con perdidas, se robó una moto y la llevó al hospital de mi hermano Charlie manejando a casi 200 Km. por hora, pasándose 8 semáforos en rojo y siendo perseguido por casi 20 autos de 3 comisarías distintas." Contó Ron recordando esa anécdota con risa.

"¿¿QUÉ?" Preguntó Hermione shockeada con eso.

"Fueron 25 los autos que nos persiguieron. Remus se lo dijo a Harry después." Contó Katie sumándose a la charla con Angelina, Lee y los mellizos.

"Guau." Comentó Hermione sin saber que decir.

"Casi lo meten a la cárcel juvenil por eso. Harry venía de su antiguo problema y digamos que eso no lo ayudó demasiado con esa situación." Contó Ron seriamente.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Solo Dios sabe como lo hicieron, pero Dumbledore y Remus convencieron al juez de que le diera una nueva chance y que no lo mandara al reformatorio. Si ocurría eso, había posibilidades de que recayera en su problema y nadie quería correr ese riesgo por nada del mundo." Contó Minerva tomando asiento al lado de Fred, que se corrió para hacerle lugar en la mesa.

"Cuando me recuperé, retomé las clases y me preparé para dar los exámenes finales, pero los problemas volvieron: Fudge ordenó que no me los dejaran tomar, cosa que Dumbledore no podía impedir viniendo de donde venía la orden, pero alguien se olvidó de decirle a Harry que se quedara en su lugar y que no armara lío contra la junta." Comentó Katie con una sonrisa.

"Harry organizó la huelga general de estudiantes de todos los años para que ninguno se sentara a dar los finales. Todos vinimos al colegio ese día y en vez de sentarnos a darlos, nos levantamos y nos fuimos del colegio ante la cara atónita de todos los Profesores." Se rió ante el recuerdo Fred, imitado por todos los demás de la mesa, incluida Minerva.

"Pero Harry eligió ese día por una razón muy especial. Ese día vinieron al colegio a tomar los finales varios funcionarios del Ministerio de Educación, el ministro mismo incluido." Retomó la historia la profesora de Matemáticas cuando se calmaron las risas.

"El Ministro le pidió explicaciones a Dumbledore, que sospechaba de que Harry planeaba algo grande pero no tenía la menor idea de que sería, del porque de esta acción. Albus le explicó la situación y el porque los estudiantes hacían esta protesta. El Ministro supo en ese momento la razón de la fecha de esta acción: su presencia en el Colegio.

"Cuando Fudge se entera de esto, viene al Colegio y exige la expulsión de los cabecillas. El pequeño detalle fue que cuando se preguntó quien lo había organizado, la respuesta fue que lo hizo Kevin, que era el nombre elegido por la Srta. Bell para su bebé." Esto causó otra risotada total en la mesa ante la memoria de ese evento.

"Para agregar lío a esto," continuó Minerva cuando se calmaron las risas, "el Sr. Potter llamó a varios diarios y canales de TV para que informaran de la protesta y de las razones de ella. La fiesta estaba completa y los invitados estaban en ella, como dijo el Sr. Potter ese día.

"Fudge exigió que se cesara esta protesta informando que de persistir todos serían expulsados y repetirían el año. A esto Harry le dijo a un periodista, que a su vez se lo repitió a Fudge, que pensaría la opinión publica de que sucediera algo así cuando los estudiantes protestaban por algo que se creía injusto. Fudge no supo que responder a esto.

"Esto hizo que el Ministro solicitara una reunión con un portavoz de los estudiantes y Katie para tratar de llegar a una solución, tanto para la situación de la Srta. Bell como para la huelga de los estudiantes.

"Harry accedió a ella pero con la condición de que en la reunión solo estuvieran presentes ellos 3. Ni Fudge ni Dumbledore podrían estar allí para emitir su opinión que era sabida por todos." Contó Minerva antes de que Katie retomara el relato.

"En ella se decidió no solo que podría tomar mis exámenes, sino que revocaba la decisión de la junta de expulsarme, teniendo en consideración, no solo mi embarazo sino también mis notas, las más altas de mi año, además de unas de las más altas de toda la escuela."

"Fudge eso no lo tomó muy bien y le declaró la guerra al colegio, tratando no solo de cerrarlo sino también de deshacerse de Dumbledore, cosa que logró recién ahora." Finalizó la explicación Katie.

"Supongo que a Harry también lo querrán expulsar." Comentó Hermione preocupada.

"Al Sr. Potter no se lo expulsa por una sola razón de este colegio, y no es por ser el protegido del Director," Dijo Minerva antes de añadir: "Tiene uno de los 5 promedios escolares más altos de toda la nación. En este colegio, nadie supera su promedio en los 7 años, incluyendo al grupo del Sr. MacMillan y sus iguales en los otros años. Hogwarts ha ganado casi todas las últimas olimpiadas escolares secundarias de la nación por su presencia. Pertenece a varios equipos de olimpiadas estudiantiles que representan al país en los torneos continentales y mundiales cada vez que se realizan."

"Sino fuera porque es miembro vitalicio del grupo de la joda, Harry sin dudas hubiera creado el grupo de los Nerds en primer año." Dijo Ron a Hermione seriamente, quien los miraba con incredulidad.

"Increíble, sencillamente increíble." Fue todo lo que pudo decir hermione al recuperarse del shock de la revelación, en el momento en que concluía el almuerzo y todos retornaban a sus clases.

"El coeficiente de Harry es muy alto, es considerado un genio. Solo que oculta esa faceta suya detrás de la máscara que él se creó como el fiestero que es." Le explicó Ron mientras entraba Percy a dar su clase.

- - - - -

Durante varios días, todas las noches, Hermione escuchaba a Harry en su habitación tocando la guitarra hasta altas horas de la noche. Una noche, se acercó a su habitación y entró en ella mientras Harry continuaba tocando sin notar su presencia.

"Eres muy bueno." Comentó Hermione cuando concluyó la canción y su amigo tomaba un trago de la botella de agua que tenía cerca.

"Gracias." Respondió Harry antes de ver que eran casi las 3 de la mañana y dar por concluida su sesión de guitarra.

"No te molestes por mí, si quieres seguir tocando hazlo." Le dijo Hermione malinterpretando su finalización.

"Con el Director tengo un trato: no más de las 3 toco." Explicó el adolescente mientras se sacaba la remera y se ponía otra nueva, una que tenía la lengua de los Rolling Stones en un fondo negro.

"Nunca hubiera sospechado que detrás del jodón y fiestero que sos, se escondiera un genio." Comentó Hermione de repente.

"No se me da el look de genio. Prefiero la libertad que me da la fiesta y la diversión." Dijo Harry poniendo en la compactera un CD.

"¿Quiénes son?" Quiso saber Hermione nunca habiendo escuchado esa banda.

"Nosotros. Así es como tocamos en vivo." Dijo Harry al tiempo que Cedric comenzaba a cantar una canción hablando de un ángel venido a la tierra en forma de bebé.

"¿Esa canción…?" Comenzó Hermione.

"La escribí para Kevin, el hijo de Katie, cuando cumplió el año. Él es mi ahijado." Contó Harry mientras canturreaba la canción para si mismo.

"¿Tienes otros temas propios?" Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, mientras Harry revisaba varias cosas. El chico le señaló una carpeta que estaba al lado de su cama y que Hermione tomó. En la tapa tenía una etiqueta que decía 'Letras de canciones – Pirados del Rock'.

"Así es como nos llamamos." Le dijo Harry antes de que ella pregunte por el nombre.

Hermione comenzó a ojear la carpeta y vio casi 15 canciones. Algunas le sonaban conocidas pero no sabía de donde y se lo preguntó a Harry, quien le sonrió antes de decirle:

"Esas canciones las toca White Angels, los que tocaron para el recital en el colegio."

"¿Tu escribiste esas canciones?" Preguntó la chica incrédula.

"Sip, y también un par que tocan otras bandas amigas de ellos. Ahí están solamente las que cantamos en la banda." Dijo Harry antes de darle otra carpeta llena de letras de canciones.

"¿Cuándo comenzaste a escribir canciones?" Quiso saber Hermione con curiosidad mientras leía las letras.

"La primera la compuse a los 10 años cuando murió un amigo mío por Sida. Los Angels la cantaron el año pasado en un recital por la lucha contra el Sida." Contó Harry mostrándole la canción.

"Mi amigo el compositor." Comentó Hermione con una risa, que no molestó en absoluto a Harry.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo, sonó el celular de Harry. Mirando el reloj, vio que eran casi las 3 y media de la mañana cosa que lo sorprendió bastante, antes de contestar.

"¿Hable?... ¿Qué pasó que llamas tan tarde?" Preguntó Harry a quien hablaba, antes de decirle entre dientes a Hermione que era Alicia. "¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?... ¿Cómo están?... ¿Necesitan dadores? Si es así, llamo la cadena ahora… ¿Segura, Alicia?... Ok, no te preocupes, ya vamos a ver que hacemos… Olvídalo, Alicia, ya veremos como hacemos, ahora preocúpate por eso y por nada más… Nos vemos."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

"Los padres de Alicia tuvieron un accidente y están internados fuera de peligro. Me llamó para decirme que no está en condiciones de tocar." Contestó Harry antes de dejar un mensaje en el contestador de la casa de Cedric dándole la noticia.

"¿Qué van a hacer ahora?" Quiso saber Hermione antes de irse a dormir a su habitación.

"Ya veremos eso mañana." Dijo Harry antes de despedirse y acostarse, mientras Hermione iba a la suya a dormir también.

- - - - -

La siguiente noche, Harry llevó a Hermione en el auto al club donde darían el recital la banda. Al llegar, la chica se unió a Ron y sus hermanos cuando entraban en el club mientras el adolescente llevaba su instrumento hacia adentro a unirse al resto de la banda.

"Hoy llueve. Mira quien llegó temprano." Dijo Fred a Ron de repente. Todos se giraron para ver a alguien que bajaba de un auto y se acercaba a ellos.

"Milagro!" Se rió Ron saludándolo.

"No jodan." Se rió el chico antes de saludar a los demás.

"Ron, ¿ese no es…?" Preguntó Hermione mientras el chico entraba velozmente al club.

"Joel LaMunner, el cantante de White Angels. Siempre que puede viene a ver a los chicos cuando tocan." Dijo Ron al tiempo que vio a alguien más, que causó más sorpresa que la anterior.

"¿Qué hacen Fudge y Umbridge acá?" Preguntó el pelirrojo a los demás, que los vieron con tanta sorpresa como él.

"Ni idea, pero de seguro no es nada bueno." Opinó Fred al tiempo que todos entraban y tomaban asiento y comenzaban a esperar el comienzo del recital.

"¿Alguien sabe algo de los padres de Alicia?" Preguntó Lee a los demás cuando llegó junto a Katie, que tenía a un chico de dos años en los brazos.

"Nada. Hablé con ella a la tarde, y estaba esperando el parte médico." Dijo Angelina, mientras jugaba con el nene.

"Él es Kevin, mi hijo." Le dijo Katie a Hermione con una sonrisa mientras el niño jugaba con los demás chicos.

"Habrá problemas." Dijo Joel de repente acercándose al grupo y saludando a todos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Quisieron saber todos confundidos.

"¿Ven a esos dos?" Preguntó el cantante señalando a dos personas sentadas en una mesa alejada de todos. Cuando asintieron, Joel, explicó: "Son de la entidad de música que cobra derechos de autor por las canciones cantadas como covers y pasadas en la radio."

"Espera un poco, Joel. Harry y los demás pagan siempre los derechos de autor por las canciones de las que hacen cover." Dijo Katie seriamente.

"Esos temas no son la razón por que la que estamos aquí." Dijo uno de los hombres acercándose al grupo y saludando a Joel.

"¿Entonces, Mike?" Preguntó Joel confundido.

"Alguien hizo una denuncia de que el grupo no paga por los derechos de ciertas canciones, las que cantan ustedes principalmente." Explicó el compañero de Mike hablando a Joel.

"Le están pifiando fiero a eso. Por esos temas, no son ellos los que tiene que pagar, somos nosotros los que tenemos que pagar. Todos esos temas son de la autoría del guitarrista de esta banda. Él me envía varias letras cuando estamos por entrar a grabar, y vemos si hacemos alguna de ellas. Toda esa información está en todos lados. En los CDs la autoría está claramente adjudicada a Harry Potter." Declaró Joel seriamente.

"Dame un rato para verificar esto." Dijo el compañero de Mike tomando su celular y comenzando a hacer varias llamadas telefónicas.

Antes de que alguien agregara algo más, se escuchó el comienzo de un tema, seguido por el sonido de teclados, proseguido por una batería, una guitarra y un bajo: Pirados del Rock estaba listo para comenzar su recital.

- - - - -

Hermione iba anotando canción a canción todas las que tocaron, agregándole una parte del estribillo.

Primero comenzaron con 'Hablando de la libertad' de la Renga:

"…Y morir queriendo ser libre,

Encontrar mi lado salvaje,

Poniéndole alas a mí destino

Romper los dientes de engranaje…"

Esa parte comenzó el pogo del recital con Harry y Draco luciéndose con sendos solos de sus instrumentos, con Cedric haciendo sonar el suyo como si no hubiera otro recital nunca más.

"Buenas noches a todo el mundo." Saludó Cedric al acabar la canción, "Esta noche como han notado somos cuatro debido a la ausencia de Alicia que tiene a sus padres internados desde anoche, a quienes les mandamos un saludo desde acá y un deseo de pronta recuperación."

Hubo una ronda de aplausos que Draco acompañó con un poco de batería. Cuando acabó Cedric dijo: "A divertirse!"

- - - - -

Después de ese tema siguieron un par de los Rolling, los Beatles, una versión atronadora de 'Rapsodia Bohemia' de Queen cantada por Harry, y varios temas en castellano antes de dar paso a otra gran versión por Harry, pero esta vez de un rap, cover de la canción 'Toy Soldiers' de Eminem.

'… Step by step,

Heart by heart

Left, right, left

We all fall down

Like toy Soldiers…"

"¿Se están divirtiendo?" Preguntó Harry cuando terminó el siguiente tema, una poderosísima versión de 'Paint It Black' de los Rolling a cargo de Harry y Cedric en conjunto.

"SÍ!" Gritaron los concurrentes, mientras Draco hacía un par de ajustes a su batería que le había dado uno o dos problemas en las últimas canciones.

"Espero que sigan teniendo energía, porque esto todavía no termina!" Gritó Harry antes de comenzar a tocar los acordes de 'El 38' de los Divididos.

- - - - -

Por otros 45 minutos, la banda continuó tocando más canciones, una versión más poderosa que la anterior, luciéndose entre todas la versión de 'The Wall' de PInk Floyd.

"Volvemos en 20 minutos." Anunció Cedric al final de la canción 'Demoliendo Hoteles' de Charly García.

"¿Hoy va a terminar como siempre?" Preguntó Joel a los chicos mientras tomaban algo del bar.

"Probablemente sí." Dijo Ron misteriosamente.

"¿De que hablan ustedes dos?" Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

"Ya te enterarás." Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Dónde está Kevin?" Preguntó Katie de repente no viendo a su hijo y comenzando a ponerse frenética.

"Tranquila, Katie, está con Harry y los chicos." La tranquilizó Angelina inmediatamente mientras la banda volvía al escenario.

Durante otra hora, los chicos continuaron su recital, alternando canciones de Harry con varios covers más, terminando la ronda con 'La Rueda Mágica' de Fito Páez:

"…Yo extraño esa fascinación,

Un poster y una Gibson Lespaul

Que nunca voy a olvidar.

Recuerdo un día como hoy,

Me fui de casa a tocar Rock and Roll

Y no volví nunca más…"

Al terminar la canción Hermione notó que en todas las mesas había pasteles, uno por cada integrante de ella. Confundida por eso, le preguntó a Ron, para que eran.

"Ya vas a ver como terminan los recitales de los chicos." Contestó misteriosamente Ron mientras Harry tomó a Kevin y lo sentó en un taburete cerca del micrófono antes de comenzar a hablar:

"Para aquellos que no conozcan a este niño, él es Kevin Bell y es mi pequeño ahijado. Su madre, Katie, que en estos momentos se debe preguntar que hace su hijo acá y deseando matarme con toda probabilidad, cumple 18 años pasado mañana. Su hijo le tiene un regalo especial, algo que me costó 4 meses de paciencia infinita preparar." Dijo Harry mientras le colocaba la guitarra a Kevin en sus brazos.

A continuación el pequeño colocó sus dedos en la guitarra y durante aproximadamente 45 segundos tocó la canción del feliz cumpleaños. Cuando terminó, Harry tomó su guitarra y con el resto de la banda continuó la canción, mientras todos sus amigos la cantaban en honor a la chica que abrazó a su hijo lleno de lágrimas.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Katie." La saludó Harry al terminar la canción. La chica que abrazaba a su hijo aún llena de lágrimas, lo abrazó sin decir nada. Harry no necesitaba que dijera nada para entenderla. Luego de eso, el resto del grupo se acercó a saludarla, mientras Harry y la banda comenzaron a tocar 'Brillantes sobre el Mig' de Fito Páez, la canción favorita de la chica.

"Señoras y señores, ahora que ha terminado la parte emotiva de la fiesta, comienza el verdadero quilombo del recital!" Gritó Harry mientras los integrantes de la banda tomaron un pastel cada uno y los comenzaron a lanzar contra alguien.

En menos de 10 segundos, por todo el lugar volaban pasteles contra todo el mundo. Nadia supo bien quienes fueron, pero dos pastelazos incrustaron en las caras de Fudge y Umbridge, luego seguidos por otros dos. Hubieran seguido más sino fuera porque ambos decidieron retirarse en ese momento.

"Para esto son los pasteles! Así terminan los recitales de los chicos!" Le explicó Ron a Hermione mientras le daba un pastelazo en la cara. Hermione se limpió la cara antes de pegarle un pastelazo a él también, mientras el caos total reinaba en el lugar.

"Ahora entiendo porque son los reyes de la joda!" Le dijo Hermione a Harry unos minutos más tarde cuando la chica le empasteló la cara al cantante.

"Bienvenida a la joda total!" Respondió Harry mientras le devolvía el ataque a su amiga, antes de tomar a Kevin y darle un pedazo de paste y acercarlo a su madre que seguía con los pastelazos.

"Katie!" Llamó Harry. Cuando esta se dio vuelta, Kevin le llenó la cara de pastel, ante las carcajadas de su padrino.

"Ahora te toca ensuciarlo a él!" Le dijo Katie a su hijo dándole un pedazo de torta. El Niño en vez de usarlo contra su padrino, lo usó de nuevo contra su madre, mientras se reía de su cara.

"El niño sabe que si hace eso, se perderá lo que prometí hacer con él si sacaba la canción en la guitarra!" Se rió Harry antes de darle otro tortazo a la chica.

"Me vengaré de esta, Harry!" Le prometió Katie a su amigo mientras continuaban los pastelazos en todo el lugar.

- - - - -

El caos duró otra media hora antes de que se declarara el final de la guerra de pastelazos. No había una sola persona en todo el lugar que no estuviera sucio en algún lugar del cuerpo o la ropa. Mientras la gran mayoría iba hacia los baños para lavarse un poco, Harry y sus amigos comenzaron a recoger sus elementos, mientras Ron pagaba por el alquiler del club y los pasteles además del servicio de limpieza que trabajaría apenas la banda terminara de recoger los instrumentos.

"¿Qué le pareció el recital hoy, Giorgio?" Le preguntó Harry al italiano que era el dueño del club mientras comenzaban a barrer y limpiar todo el piso y los alrededores.

"Tan caótico como siempre, Harry. Avísenme cuando vuelven a tocar." Dijo el hombre antes de estrechar la mano de los 4 músicos y retirarse de su club mientras ellos iban al baño a lavarse.

- - - - -

Un rato más tarde, todos salían del club hablando del recital animadamente, sobre todo de Kevin tocando la canción.

"Tardé 4 meses en enseñarle esos acordes. Pensé que no lo iba a lograr nunca." Dijo Harry besando a su ahijado que estaba dormido en los brazos de su madre con su dedo en la boca.

Todos fueron al estacionamiento donde estaban el auto de Harry y las camionetas de Cedric, donde Draco y Collin guardaban sus instrumentos, y la de Lee que llevaría al resto del grupo a sus casas.

Justo en el momento en que Harry desconectó la alarma de su auto, este voló en pedazos, haciendo que todo el grupo se cubriera y que Kevin se despertara llorando por el ruido causado por la explosión.

"¿Están todos bien?" Preguntó Giorgio al llegar corriendo en pijama al lugar luego de oír la explosión. A la lejanía se escuchaba el sonido de una sirena. Obviamente el italiano había llamado a los bomberos en cuanto escuchó el ruido.

"Sí, Giorgio, estamos bien." Dijo Harry en nombre del grupo luego de que revisara a todos.

"¿Qué pasó acá?" Preguntó Katie calmando a Kevin, que había dejado de llorar.

Harry dijo una sola palabra que erizó la piel de todo el grupo: "Riddle."

Todos sabían quien era Riddle y la historia que lo unía a Harry. Todos también supieron al escuchar el nombre que la guerra entre ambos acaba de comenzar una vez más. También sabía que esta vez solo uno de ellos sobreviviría a esa nueva guerra.


	6. Capítulo 6 El Regreso Indeseado

Capítulo 06 El Regreso Indeseado

Luego de la explosión y que el fuego del auto fuera apagado, todos los adolescentes fueron a la comisaría. Harry y Hermione fueron en la camioneta de Cedric mientras los otros iban en la de Lee.

"¿Qué diremos que pasó?" Preguntaban todos a Harry. Era obvio que lo de una bomba estaba fuera de lugar.

"Escape de gasolina." Fue la respuesta de Harry a todo el mundo.

El grupo estuvo en la comisaría durante casi 3 horas relatando todo lo sucedido y manteniéndose firme en la declaración original: la explosión fue causada por un escape de gasolina de su auto. Cedric añadió que Harry le había comentado que tenía algunos problemas con el tanque del auto.

"¿Crees que somos tontos, Harry?" Le preguntó Shackebolt al adolescente cuando lo interrogó junto a Remus.

"Lo que piense de ustedes es asunto mío, teniente." Contestó Harry sabiendo perfectamente que ellos no se habían tragado lo del tanque de nafta que perdía.

"Harry, todos sabemos cual fue la causa de la explosión." Dijo Remus seriamente.

"Cuando lo atrapen, hablamos del auto. Mientras tanto, Remus, no me jodan." Dijo Harry secamente antes de añadir: "¿Estoy bajo arresto o me puedo ir a mi casa?"

"Vete." Indicó Kingsley, viendo que era inútil cualquier intento con Harry, antes de añadir: "Ten cuidado. Esta vez no va a jugar."

"¿Quién dijo que yo lo haría, teniente?" Contestó Harry antes de irse afuera donde lo esperaba Hermione, que estaba hablando con Bill y los mellizos. Ron dormía en el asiento trasero del patrullero de su hermano.

"¿Se tragaron lo del tanque?" Preguntó Bill a Harry cuando se acercó a ellos.

"Ni yo esperaba que lo hicieran." Dijo Harry simplemente antes de preguntar: "¿Nos llevas o tomamos un taxi?"

Bill asintió y todos subieron al auto y se acomodaron como pudieron. Bill dejó primero a sus hermanos en su casa, prometiéndole a su madre que le daría todas las explicaciones de porque los 3 pelirrojos habían llegado casi al mediodía.

"Esta noche vengo antes de entrar al servicio y hablamos." Dijo Bill antes de subirse a su patrullero de nuevo y llevar a los dos chicos a su casa.

"¿Tenía seguro el auto?" Preguntó Hermione a Harry justo antes de llegar.

"Sí, pero no creo que me den mucha plata por ello." Contestó el chico antes de bajar y despedirse de Bill agradeciéndole por haberlos traído.

Al entrar escucharon ruidos de conversación en la sala de la casa. Una era Dumbledore, la otra…

"Katrina!" Saludó Harry a la mujer dándole un abrazo.

"¿De donde vienen a esta hora? Creía que estaban durmiendo." Dijo Dumbledore totalmente confundido.

"Me explotó el auto al salir del recital y estuvimos hasta recién en la comisaría." Explicó Harry antes de decirle a Hermione: "Ella es Katrina la abuela de Katie."

"Encantada. Mi nieta me da dicho cosas buenas de ti." Sonrió la anciana saludando a la adolescente.

"Gracias." Sonrió Hermione antes de anunciar que se iba a dormir.

"Jake volvió." Dijo Katrina cuando Harry anunció lo mismo.

"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Harry con un tono de odio que sorprendió a Hermione.

"No sé bien cuando pero lo que sí sé es que mi nuera lo invitó para mañana." Dijo la anciana mujer con tono de disgusto.

El vaso de agua que Harry tenía en la mano en ese momento para tomar una aspirina, explotó en su mano y el adolescente comenzó a decir cosas que Hermione no entendió.

"Está puteando en ruso. Ella se lo enseñó." Explicó Dumbledore señalando a Katrina, mientras Harry limpiaba el destrozo causado por el vaso.

"¿Katie lo sabe?" Quiso saber Harry tratando de calmarse un poco.

"Se lo dijo la madre anoche antes de irse al recital de ustedes. No estaba más contenta que tú o yo." Contestó Katrina.

"Allí estaré, Katrina, pero te recomiendo que llames a la policía. Llega a cometer otra estupidez como la última y lo mato." Dicho esto, Harry se despidió de todos y se fue a dormir. Un momento después Katrina agradeció a Dumbledore el té que le había dado y se retiró también.

"Jake es el padre del bebé de la Srta. Bell. Hay una larga lista de gente que lo odia, comenzando con Katie, Katrina y Harry." Le dijo Albus a Hermione antes de que la chica preguntara quien era Jake.

"¿Hay una mala historia acá?" Preguntó Hermione antes de irse adormir también.

"Pésima historia." Contestó seriamente Albus antes de comenzar a hacerse el almuerzo mientras la chica se iba a su dormitorio.

- - - - -

La gran pregunta del lunes a la mañana tanto en sexto como en séptimo año era por que tanto Harry como Katie estaban de un humor espantoso y parecían capaces de matar a alguien.

Luego de muchas conjeturas, los amigos de ambos le preguntaron a Hermione si sabía algo del porque del humor de Harry. Todos creían que el mal humor de Katie podía estar relacionado con el de él.

"Cuando llegamos a casa había una tal Katrina que le dijo a Harry que un tal Jake estaba de vuelta. Después de eso se transformó." Contó Hermione mientras almorzaban en una mesa.

Los mellizos y Ron comenzaron a putear tanto que atrajeron la atención de las mesas cercanas, mientras Draco y las chicas parecían no estar muy lejos de hacer lo mismo.

"Tendría que haberlo adivinado. Ese es el único tema que pone a Katie tan furiosa como ahora." Comentó Alicia enojada.

"¿Quién es Jake?" Preguntó Hermione a Alicia.

"El mayor mal nacido de toda la historia!" Dijo Fred mientras seguía maldiciéndolo.

"Jake es el padre de Kevin. La dejó sola con el embarazo en el cuarto mes, diciendo siempre que el bebé no era suyo." Comenzó a relatar Alicia la historia.

"Poco antes del primer cumpleaños de Kevin, Jake volvió y reclamó la completa potestad de él, cuando hasta entonces se había lavado las manos en todo momento.

"Katie casi se muere cuando se enteró de esto y se lo comentó a Harry quien a su vez nos lo contó a nosotros. Como te imaginarás, no estábamos contentos con todo esto.

"A través del padre de Cedric, que es abogado, nos enteramos que habían ordenado la entrega en forma temporaria de Kevin a Jake. A esto, de forma misteriosa, Kevin desapareció 2 días antes de que se tuviera que cumplir la orden. Nadie sabía donde estaba.

"Para afrontar el juicio, Katie contrató como abogado al padre de Cedric, que conocía la historia por el hijo, que es uno de los amigos más íntimos de Katie.

"Durante el juicio, el abogado de Jake, comenzó a defenestrar a Katie, acusándola de salir mucho y con hombres diferentes, de tener problemas legales, además de atacar a todos nosotros, sobre todo a Harry y su antigua adicción a las drogas."

"Me imagino que lo querían matar." Comentó Hermione con un poco de sarcasmo.

"La lista de gente que lo quería matar alcanzaba para llenar una hoja de las paginas amarillas a doble faz. Eso te dice todo." Comentó Harry tomando asiento junto a Katie en la mesa con sus amigos.

"Pero, en el juicio apareció Súper Harry, defensor de causas nobles y con dudosa acción para solucionarlas." Comentó Fred riéndose antes de continuar el relato donde Alicia lo había abandonado:

"El último día del juicio, y con todos sabiendo que Katie perdería a Kevin por todo lo dicho por el abogado de Jake y por las acciones del juez, que eran dudosas por decir lo mínimo, Harry le dio al padre de Cedric un cassete y le dijo que llamara a Jake a testificar y que lo haga oír el cassete.

"Amos, que estaba dispuesto a todo, lo hizo sin siquiera preguntar que era." Comentó el mellizo, antes de ser interrumpido por Cedric que agregó a la información:

"Tenía miedo de que la manera de obtener lo que estuviera allí, fuera lo que fuese, hubiera sido obtenido de forma ilegal."

"¿Qué tenía el cassete ese?" Quiso saber Hermione con curiosidad.

"El lado A, el que estaba puesto en el grabador, era una charla del juez con alguien donde admitía que había sido sobornado por la familia de Jake, que tiene bastante dinero, para fallar a favor de él pasase lo que pasase." Contó Katie antes de continuar:

"Todos lo miramos a Harry, que se encogió de hombros, tomó el grabador y se disculpó por eso, y dijo que ese no era el lado que se debía oír durante el testimonio de Jake.

"El lado B, que era el que se debía oír, era una charla entre Jake y un amigo de él, que a su vez lo odiaba mucho, pero que Jake no sabía eso, donde le decía que todo eso era una venganza por la humillación que le había hecho pasar durante todo ese año y que Kevin no le importaba en lo absoluto.

"Con esas dos grabaciones, el abogado de Jake tuvo que retirar la demanda por potestad, sabiendo que con las dos cosas, sería imposible obtenerla. Al otro día Kevin volvió de sus vacaciones." Concluyó Katie la historia.

"Pero eso no fue todo." Comentó Harry con una sonrisa maligna, antes de agregar:

"Jake tenía un lujoso departamento en el centro de Londres en uno de los barrios más seguros y caros de toda la ciudad. Poco después del final del juicio, alguien lo destrozó completamente. Nada quedó sano."

"¿Quién lo hizo eso?" Quiso saber Hermione mientras sonaba el timbre y todos volvían a sus salones de clases.

"Los amigos del tío de Katie." Comentó Harry antes de añadir: "Todos ellos miembros reconocidos de la mafia rusa, al igual que el tío de Katie, que con eso se vengó por todo el sufrimiento que su sobrina había pasado."

"¿La mafia?" Preguntó Hermione shockeada.

"Son chicos buenos en el fondo, pero no son gente a las que quiera ver enojados." Dijo Harry mientras Binns comenzaba su clase.

- - - - -

Esa noche, Hermione acompañó a Harry por indicación de Dumbledore:

"Alguien tiene que calmarlo y no tengo ganas de ir a buscarlo a la comisaría." Dijo el Director como toda explicación.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de su amiga, los dos vieron a dos hombres bastante grandes de tamaño que tenían cara de muy pocos amigos.

"Los guardaespaldas de Iván." Dijo Harry como toda explicación.

"Harry Jametovich!" Saludó un hombre al verlos.

"Iván Alexendrevich." Saludó el adolescente abrazándolo.

"¿Quién es la niña?" Preguntó el hombre besando la mano de Hermione con una reverencia.

"Ella es Hermione Foleyeva, una amiga." Dijo Harry antes de decirle a Hermione: "Él es Iván, el tío de Katie."

"Encantado de conocer a tan bella niña." Sonrió Iván antes de añadir: "Necesito hablar con él a solas."

"Iré a saludar a Katie." Dijo Hermione entrando en la casa, dejándolos solos.

"Escuché que Riddle anda suelto de nuevo." Comentó Iván a su acompañante, dándole un cigarrillo, antes de encender uno propio.

"¿Tienes algo para mí?" Preguntó Harry, sabiendo que Iván y sus asociados siempre eran una buena fuente de información sobre actividades ilegales de todo el país.

"Esto." Contestó Iván dándole un sobre, que el adolescente guardó inmediatamente en su campera, sin decir nada más.

"Escuché que te has quedado sin ruedas." Comentó el ruso haciendo alusión a su auto.

"Tranquilo Iván, una cosa es obtener información de ti, otra es hacer negocios." Dijo Harry dejando en claro que eso no era un tema sobre el cual continuaría hablando.

"Me ofendes, Harry, para ti todo es legal." Contestó el ruso haciéndose el ofendido con el comentario.

"Prefiero prevenir que curar." Dijo Harry dando por acabado el tema, antes de añadir: "Creía que los servicios secretos te habían dejado en paz." Aquí señaló a un auto estacionado a unos 50 metros de la casa.

"Esos no están por mí. Esos son del MI-5. A mi me siguen los del Interior y de Justicia." Dijo Iván luego de observar el auto por un rato.

"Dile a tu gente que esté alerta." Dijo Harry antes de ir hacia el auto y saludar a sus ocupantes: "Buenas noches, caballeros. Como es obvio que no están aquí por Iván, asumo que lo están por mí."

"Buena deducción, Potter." Contestó uno de los hombres sacando una identificación mostrándosela al adolescente, mientras el otro hacía lo mismo.

"¿INTERPOL?" Preguntó Harry confundido viendo la agencia a la que pertenecían. "¿Qué quiere la INTERPOL de mí?"

"A Riddle. Lo buscamos también. Nuestra tarea es seguirte y protegerte, tratando de evitar que te mate y de ser posible detenerlo." Dijo uno de los hombres colocando su identificación en el bolsillo mientras el otro hacía lo mismo.

"Es bueno saber que uno es tan querido." Comentó Harry con sarcasmo, antes de decirles: "Hagan lo que quieran, pero cuando agarre a Riddle, córranse de mi camino o son hombres muertos. ¿Está claro?"

"Como el agua." Contestó el agente, antes de añadir: "Ha llegado quien esperas."

"Buenas noches." Dijo Harry saliendo del auto, al ver que Jake estaba entrando en la casa.

"¿Qué querían?" Preguntó Iván, antes de entrar con Harry a la casa.

"Hazme el favor y ve que puedes averiguar de estos dos nombres y por que la INTERPOL lo busca a Riddle." Pidió Harry antes de abrir la puerta, dándole un papel con los nombres de los dos agentes con los que habló.

"Te aviso cuando consigo algo." Asintió el ruso guardando el papel antes de entrar en la casa con Harry y enfrentarse a una tensa reunión de su familia.

- - - - -

Cuando Harry e Iván entraron en la casa, el ánimo estaba tan caldeado que parecía que se armaba la guerra en cualquier momento. Katie y Jake se miraban uno a otro desde 2 puntas distintas del salón. Ella, que tenía a Kevin sentado en su regazo, estaba acompañada por su padre, su abuela y Hermione, que a estas alturas se andaba preguntando en que lío se había metido. Con Jake, estaba la madre de Katie además de ese lado de su familia.

"Iván, ¿Sabes si tus chicos saben algo de boxeo? Me parece que necesitaremos un arbitro en la pelea." Le preguntó Harry al ruso mientras se sentaban al lado de Katie y comían algo que les daba Katrina.

"¿Se han dicho algo?" Preguntó Iván a su madre señalando a su sobrina y al padre de su hijo.

"Lo único que Katie le dijo, fue que si se acercaba a Kevin le cortaba la mano." Contestó la abuela antes de preguntarle a Harry: "¿Qué pasó en el recital del sábado con Kevin? Es de lo único que habla, y no logré sacarle toda la información como para entenderlo."

"¿Lo lograste hacer al final?" Preguntó John, el padre de Katie.

"Lo hizo durante 45 segundos, uno más, uno menos." Declaró Harry mientras comenzaba a jugar con su ahijado.

"¿Lograr qué?" Preguntaron Iván y Katrina confundidos.

"Le enseñé a Kevin a tocar el feliz cumpleaños con mi guitarra y el sábado se la tocó a Katie al final de nuestro recital." Contó Harry con una ancha sonrisa.

"¿Es eso verdad?" Le preguntó Katrina a su nieta que asintió con orgullo por el logro de su hijo.

"Casi me muero del infarto cuando lo hizo." Comentó la chica a su familia.

"¿Cuánto tardaste en enseñárselo?" Quiso saber Iván con curiosidad.

"Lo aprendió en 4 meses. Una prueba a mi paciencia fue eso te diré." Se rió Harry justo cuando le sonó el celular y él lo atendió, yendo a la cocina a hablar sin molestias.

En ese momento, tocaron el timbre e Iván fue a atender, mientras todos seguían las charlas mientras se lanzaban miradas asesinas mutuamente entre los dos lados.

Cuando Iván volvió tenía un paquete en la mano y fue directamente a la cocina donde estaba Harry y le hizo una seña a su sobrina para ir con él. Katie lo miró confundido antes de darle a Kevin a su abuela e ir hacía allí.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, al tiempo que escucharon a Harry maldecir por 5 minutos seguidos.

John fue a ver que sucedía y vio a su hija con un ramo de camelias y con una cara de palidez total, mientas su hermano y Harry maldecían.

"Yo me ocupo de esto. Moviliza a tu gente, Iván. Quiero toda la información que consigas y consígueme un fierro." Le dijo el adolescente al ruso con total seriedad.

"¿Qué calibre?" Preguntó Iván sacando su celular.

"Una 9 milímetros y muchas balas. Y avísale que en cualquier momento pido suficiente armamento para armar la quinta guerra mundial." Declaró Harry seriamente, antes de añadir: "Consígueme un auto. Que sea chico y veloz. La marca no importa pero que no llame la atención. Que tenga todos los papeles al día."

"El fierro lo tendré esta noche. El auto mañana estará listo." Dijo Iván luego de hablar 5 minutos por celular.

"Pásame la cuenta cuando me des el auto." Dijo Harry antes de decirle a Katie: "De esto me ocupo yo."

"Ten cuidado, Harry." Fue lo único que dijo Katie, antes de volver a living con su amigo y con su tío. John se había ido al entender cual era la razón del lío: Riddle.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Hermione a Harry cuando se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

"Riddle comenzó con sus juegos psicológicos." Dijo Harry antes de contarle en un susurro lo de las flores.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" Quiso saber la chica.

"Es mejor que no te enteres." Dijo Harry crípticamente antes de preguntarle si había pasado algo en su ausencia.

"La madre de Katie quería tomar a Kevin para que juegue con el padre cuando John se fue. Pero de eso, Kevin no quería saber nada." Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Oye, Harry, ¿crees que Kevin sea capaz de volver a tocar la canción de nuevo?" Preguntó Iván de repente. Kevin asintió que sí, mostrando sus ganas de volver a hacerlo.

"Si consigues una guitarra, lo hará. Yo la mía la dejé en casa." Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros

Iván subió arriba y regresó unos minutos después con una guitarra de las no eléctricas. Aunque pocos lo sabían, el mafioso tenía un gran gusto por ese instrumento, y lo tocaba cuando tenía alguna chance.

Harry sentó a su ahijado en su regazo y le colocó la guitarra en sus brazos. El pequeño la tomó como si fuera un maestro y puso sus manos en los acordes que había aprendido de su padrino y de nuevo volvió a tocar la canción del feliz cumpleaños, aunque esta vez, lo hizo durante 35 segundos, unos menos que el sábado.

"Tocó menos esta vez." Se rió Harry devolviéndole la guitarra a Iván, mientras el abuelo y el tío felicitaban a Kevin.

"¿Guitarra? Ese es instrumento de tontos." Comentó Jake lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran todos.

Todos los presentes sabían que esa frase desataría el caos más absoluto, proviniendo de Harry, Katie o Iván, o en su defecto los 3 juntos, pero el que llevó a cabo la represalia no fue ninguno de los 3.

Kevin, muy ofendido con las palabras de su padre tomó la guitarra con sus manos se acercó a él y antes de que cualquiera supiera que pasaba, se la partió en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, ante la atónita mirada de todo el mundo.

CRASH!

Todos se giraron a ver que era lo que se rompió y olvidándose momentáneamente de Jake que sangraba en la cabeza, para ver a Harry descostillándose de la risa en el suelo junto a Iván que no podían parar de reírse.

Katrina se levantó de su asiento, tomó a Kevin y se lo dio a su madre quien trataba de darle un sermón, pero no por haber golpeado a su padre, sino por romper la guitarra de Iván. El niño con una lógica que causó que Harry e Iván y John se rieran todavía más, le dijo a su madre:

"No creo que al tío Iván le moleste haber perdido la guitarra. Tal vez Harry le pueda prestar la suya."

Mientras tanto, Katrina, echaba a la familia de su nuera de la casa diciendo que la fiesta para ellos se había terminado. Cuando hubo que sacar a Jake, la anciana fue a buscar a los guardaespaldas de su hijo y en ruso y de forma muy gentil les pidió que lo retiraran de su casa en ese momento. Los dos hombres, no dudaron en obedecerla. El temperamento de la madre de su jefe era algo que nadie quería enfrentar. Era harto conocido que este era peor que el de Harry e Iván juntos, pero multiplicado por varias veces.

Harry e Iván tardaron casi media hora en parar de reírse, Katie no había podido vencer la tentación y se rió apenas se fue Jake. John y Hermione se había reído mucho también.

"No podría haber encontrado ninguna mejor forma de hacer que Jake se dejara de molestar." Dijo Harry mientras el grupo comía torta cuando las risas se habían calmado finalmente.

"En eso no discutiré." Concordaron todos al unísono.

Cuando acabaron la torta y luego de abrir regalos, Harry y Hermione anunciaron que se iban. Los dos tenían que ir al colegio al otro día.

"No sé porque te vas temprano si nunca llegas a horario, Harry." Le dijo Katie cuando se estaban por ir.

"Costumbre." Dijo Harry antes de que Iván se acercara y le diera algo que se guardó en la campera sin preguntar. Sabía que era el arma que le había pedido con las balas.

Justo antes de salir, sonó el celular y Harry lo atendió preguntándose quien sería.

"¿Hable?... Sí, con él habla… Sí, lo conozco, es mi guardián… ¿Qué le ocurrió?... Dios Mío! ¿Cuándo?... ¿En que hospital está?... Salgo de inmediato… Hablaremos allí."

"¿Qué le pasó a Dumbledore?" Preguntaron Hermione y Katie al mismo tiempo.

"Alguien le disparó. Está en terapia intensiva en el hospital." Dijo Harry antes de pedirle a Iván que le consiguiera alguien que los llevara al hospital de inmediato y llamar a Minerva para comunicarle la noticia e informarle que iba camino al hospital.

"Yo los llevo." Anunció Iván saliendo junto a los 3 adolescentes.


	7. Capítulo 07 Complicaciones

Capítulo 07 Complicaciones

El día posterior a su cumpleaños, Katie entró en el colegio con cara de haber dormido muy poco y rastros de llanto en sus ojos. Había estado casi toda la noche en el hospital con Harry, Hermione, Minerva e Iván esperando noticias del Director. Estas llegaron casi a las 4.30 de la mañana cuando un médico fue a hablarles.

"Logramos estabilizarlo pero está muy delicado. Las balas afectaron varios órganos y hay que esperar para ver su evolución. En estos momentos está con un respirador e inconciente." Informó el cirujano al grupo que esperaba las noticias.

"¿Se lo puede ver?" Preguntó Minerva mientras Harry abrazaba a Hermione e Iván a su sobrina.

"De a uno por vez, pero solo por poco tiempo cada uno. En un rato lo pasan a una habitación de Terapia Intensiva." Informó el médico antes de añadir: "Se necesitan donadores de sangre. Perdió bastante anoche."

"¿Cuántos?" Preguntó Harry seriamente.

"Como mínimo 8." Informó el doctor antes de retirarse a atender a una llamada.

"Katie, ve al colegio hoy y avisa a todos que se active la cadena de inmediato. Ahora es muy tarde para hacerlo." Dijo Harry viendo la hora.

Katie entró en el salón de clases y fue a ver a Fred. Con total seriedad le dijo: "Reúne a todos los llamadores de la cadena. Se necesita convocar una de inmediato."

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Angelina mientras Fred pasaba el mensaje a todos.

"Riddle atacó de nuevo anoche. Dumbledore está internado en TI con dos balazos desde anoche." Contó Katie antes de bostezar.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron todos los que la escucharon al tiempo que entraban los llamadores de la cadena de todos los años y se les daba la noticia.

"Le dispararon ayer. Está delicado y conectado a un respirador artificial. El cirujano que lo operó dijo que perdió sangre y se necesitan como mínimo 8 dadores de este tipo." Dijo Katie repartiendo un papel con el tipo sanguíneo del Director. Todos los llamadores de la cadena salieron de inmediato a informar de la solicitud en sus años.

"¿Harry y Hermione?" Preguntó Lee a Katie.

"Harry se quedó en el hospital. Hermione se fue a dormir a la casa. McGonagall venía hasta el mediodía para informar a los profesores y arreglar un par de cosas y después iba para el hospital a cubrir a Harry." Contestó la chica antes de añadir: "Yo vengo recién de ahí. Estuve toda la noche con ellos."

"Andá al fondo y dormí un poco. Nosotros te cubrimos." Le ordenaron los mellizos. Katie, demasiado cansada como para discutir, se fue hacia el fondo a descansar un rato.

Mientras la cadena comenzaba, Minerva reunió a todos los Profesores de la Escuela y les informó de la situación.

"¿Quién está en el hospital ahora?" Quiso saber Hagrid preocupado al igual que los demás.

"El Sr. Potter se queda allí hasta el mediodía cuando iré a cubrirlo para que descanse." Informó Minerva bostezando, antes de explicar que acababa de venir del hospital.

"¿La policía dijo algo?" Preguntó Lockhart.

"Remus Lupin pasaría en algún momento de la mañana por el hospital a informarle a Harry si se sabe algo." Respondió McGonagall antes de añadir: "Las cosas están bastante serias. Con Albus en el hospital y yo yendo y viniendo entre mi casa, el hospital y la Escuela, hasta nuevo aviso, Severus toma la dirección."

"Cuenta con nuestra colaboración." Prometieron todos a la vez.

"¿Se lo diremos a los estudiantes?" Quiso saber Severus.

"La Srta. Bell activó la cadena de estudiantes esta mañana." Informó la Directora como toda contestación.

En ese momento tocó el timbre y todos los Profesores fueron a las aulas, con la promesa de Minerva de que informaría en caso de que Harry la llamara antes del mediodía y apenas supiera algo en su turno o en el de la Srta. Granger, que ocuparía el siguiente al de ella, se comunicaría con varios de ellos.

"¿Llamaron a la sobrina?" Quiso saber Hooch de repente.

"La Srta. Granger la llamaría antes de ir al hospital esta tarde." Informó Minerva antes de entrar en Séptimo. Una rápida mirada por el curso, le bastó para saber que todos allí estaban enterados de la situación del Director. Buscando a Katie con la mirada la vio al fondo del aula bostezando. Sabía que un alumno allí significaba que dormiría en la clase y todos lo cubrirían. Decidida fue hacia ella y le dijo: "En la oficina del Director hay un sillón. Vaya a descansar un rato, Srta. Bell."

"Lo siento, profe." Se disculpó Katie levantándose para ir hacia donde le dijeron. Antes de salir, le preguntó si había descansado algo.

"Apenas se levante usted, la sigo yo en el sillón." Dijo Minerva como toda respuesta antes de comenzar con la clase.

- - - - -

Remus y Bill viajaban en el auto, con el más joven conduciendo bajo las órdenes del mayor de ambos oficiales. Bill solo sabía que iban a ver a un informante por órdenes de Shackebolt, pero desconocía quien era esta persona.

"Es aquí." Le dijo Remus a su compañero señalando un negocio.

"¿Es ruso?" Preguntó el pelirrojo estacionando.

"Es uno de los miembros de la triada que maneja la Mafia rusa en Inglaterra." Dijo Remus sacando su arma y guardándola bajo su asiento e indicándole a Bill hacer lo mismo.

"¿Nuestro informante es uno de los jefes de la mafia?" Preguntó Bill perplejo.

"Es una de las mejores fuentes de información para estos casos." Dijo Remus entrando en el negocio, un bar bastante mediano. A su entrada se levantaron dos hombres serios.

"Díganle a Iván que Remus Lupin lo busca." Dijo el oficial a los dos hombres. Uno se fue hacia adentro mientras el otro los vigilaba de cerca.

"Sabes el camino." Indicó el hombre que había ido hacia adentro luego de volver unos minutos más tarde. Remus asintió y le indicó a Bill ir con él.

"Remus." Dijo Iván yendo a saludar al policía luego de entrar en la oficina del ruso.

"Iván." Saludó Remus dándole la mano al mafioso.

"Tomen asiento." Pidió Iván indicando 2 sillas frente a su escritorio.

"Sabes por que estamos aquí, así que vayamos al grano." Dijo el mayor de los policías seriamente. Iván asintió y sacó de su escritorio un sobre similar al que le había dado a Harry la noche anterior en su casa y se los entregó.

"Harry tiene una copia." Dijo Iván seriamente mientras los policías lo leían. Remus asintió sin mostrar sorpresa alguna. Conocía la relación del adolescente con el mafioso de sobra.

"¿Qué más te pidió?" Quiso saber Bill leyendo los papeles. Un momento después se presentó: "Bill Weasley."

"Conozco a tus hermanos. Son muy buenos amigos de mi sobrina." Dijo Iván antes de añadir ante la mirada confundida del pelirrojo: "Katie Bell es hija de mi hermano."

"Oh." Fue lo único que Bill pudo decir.

"¿Qué más te pidió Harry, Iván?" Preguntó Remus guardando los papeles para leerlos más tarde.

"Un vehiculo veloz, pequeño y que no llamara la atención." Informó Iván simplemente.

"¿Está enfierrado?" Preguntó Remus sabiendo que con toda seguridad la respuesta era sí.

"Una 9 mm. con balas." Informó Iván antes de añadir: "También solicitó tener lista suficiente artillería con intenciones de iniciar la quinta GM."

"Todavía no hubo la tercera." Comentó Bill.

"Se las planea saltar esa y la cuarta. Aunque después de lo de anoche, creo que se salteará la quinta y la sexta también." Comentó el ruso antes de informales sobre el incidente con las camelias enviadas a su sobrina.

"¿En que estado está tu gente?" Preguntó Remus sintiendo el comienzo de un gran dolor de cabeza.

"Tengo a varios buscando información y vigilando a sus antiguos asociados, además de algunos vigilando a los amigos de Harry. Solo es una precaución." Contestó Iván antes de atender su celular.

Cuando Bill y Remus se levantaron para irse creyendo que la conversación había acabado, Iván chasqueó sus dedos y les indicó que se sentaran de nuevo antes de continuar hablando en tono bastante serio.

"Hay problemas de los grandes." Dijo Iván al colgar su celular, antes de explicar: "Me acaban de informar que antes de su fuga, a Riddle lo visitaron muy seguido gente del Departamento de Defensa. Estas reuniones acabaron un día antes de su fuga. La misma fuente que me reveló eso, me ha dicho que la INTERPOL, que supuestamente está siguiendo a Harry, para protegerlo y llegar a Riddle no está metido en este tema en absoluto."

"¿Entonces quien vigila a Harry?" Preguntó Remus confundido.

"La misma gente que se reunía con Riddle: el Departamento de estado." Dijo Iván antes de agregar: "No sé que significa esto, pero si lees entre líneas, acá ocurren cosas raras, Remus."

"Mantenme informado en cuanto consigas algo." Pidió el mayor de los dos policías levantándose para irse y haciéndole una seña a Bill para seguirlo.

"Lo haré, pero también le pasaré esa información a Harry." Prometió Iván antes que ambos oficiales se fueran.

"¿Ahora que?" Preguntó Bill a Remus en cuanto se subieron al auto.

"Averiguamos que demonios quiere el Departamento de Estado con Riddle y Harry." Contestó Remus antes de sacar su celular y marcar un número, a la vez que le indicaba a Bill que fuera al hospital.

"Soy yo…" Dijo Lupin en cuanto la persona a la que llamaba contestó su teléfono. "Escucha, hay problemas… Adivinaste… Me acaban de decir que los de Estado se reunieron con Riddle hasta el día anterior a su fuga y que ahora mantienen una vigilancia muy estrecha sobre Harry… Sí, ese Harry… Ve que puedes averiguar sobre eso… Sabes como ubicarme."

"¿Con quien hablabas?" Preguntó el pelirrojo cuando su compañero colgó.

"Con la única persona que quiere matar a Riddle tanto como Harry: Alastor "El Tuerto" Moody." Contestó Remus mientras llegaban al hospital e iban hacia terapia intensiva a ver a Harry.

Al llegar allí se encontraron con Harry apuntando su arma a un hombre mientras una enfermera salía a toda velocidad de la habitación de Dumbledore, retornando momentos más tarde con un frasco.

"Dile a Riddle que este juego recién comienza." Dijo Harry apretando el gatillo del arma, pero no salió ninguna bala, ante la mirada de todos los que seguían la escena. En vez de eso, Harry le partió la mandíbula de una piña y le quebró las dos manos con 2 pisotones.

"Sácalo de acá antes de que se arrepienta y lo mate." Ordenó Remus a Bill, que corrió a obedecer la orden, al tiempo que Harry se giraba a ver como los médicos trabajaban con el Director, que en ese momento sufría un paro.

"Trató de inyectarle algo, pero se lo impedí antes de que le pusiera el frasco completo." Dijo Harry al policía, sacando su arma y dándosela sin darse vuelta a verlo a la cara.

"Quédatela. Algo me dice que la necesitarás." Dijo Remus al tiempo que volvía Bill informando que lo había dejado en emergencias con custodia policíaca.

"¿Saben algo de Riddle o me tengo que manejar con la información de Iván?" Preguntó Harry sin sacar los ojos de la ventana. En ese momento, los médicos habían estabilizado a Dumbledore cuyo corazón volvía a latir, aunque haciéndolo con debilidad.

"Sí, algo que Iván nos acaba de decir." Contestó Remus antes contarle lo que el ruso les había contado.

"¿Qué mierda quieren los de Estado con Riddle?" Preguntó Harry enfurecido.

"Eso es lo que nosotros también queremos saber." Contestó Bill antes de que un medico saliera para hablar con Harry.

"Afortunadamente, el hombre no logró inyectar todo el frasco. Ahora está muy delicado. Deberemos esperar 24 horas antes de saber algo." Dijo el doctor con seriedad.

"Gracias, Mike." Dijo Bill al médico que también era la pareja de su hermano. Mike asintió y se retiró dejándolos solos.

"Quédense a esperar a Minerva. Si pregunta donde estoy, digan que tuve que hacer algo." Dijo Harry de repente levantándose y yendo hacia el ascensor, mientras revisaba su arma.

"Quédate acá. Yo voy con él." Dijo Remus antes de seguirlo y entrar en el ascensor con él.

Los dos bajaron hacia la salida del hospital y Harry fue directamente hacia los que lo seguían, que esta vez no estaban en un auto, sino en una camioneta azul. Sin decir nada, sacó su arma y le disparó al motor de la camioneta para impedir que se fueran, cosa que se disponían a hacer en cuanto lo vieron ir hacia ellos furioso.

"Salgan o les vuelo la cabeza!" Ordenó Harry a los hombres apuntando su arma al conductor y su acompañante. Ambos vieron que estaba decidido a hacerlo y salieron de la camioneta lentamente.

En cuanto salieron, harry fue al conductor mientras Remus se acercó al acompañante. Sin mediar palabra, Harry lo estrello contra el costado de la camioneta y le apuntó el arma a la cabeza.

"Preguntaré esto una sola vez y espero que me den una buena respuesta: ¿Qué quiere el Departamento de Estado con Riddle y conmigo?"

"Yo contestaré a eso, Sr. Potter." Contestó una nueva voz saliendo de la Camioneta.

"Jefferson. ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte en esto?" Comentó Lupin reconociendo al hombre que salió.

"¿Este no era el HDP que lideraba el escuadrón que buscaba a Riddle?" Le preguntó Harry al policía, que asintió mirando con odio a su antiguo jefe. Sin decir nada, Harry le pegó un tiro en la rodilla, cosa que hizo que todos los hombres de la camioneta apuntaran al adolescente a la vez que Remus y los otros que acababan de llegar, les apuntaran a ellos.

"Si no me dice lo que quiero saber, lo dejo sin aparato reproductor y la próxima bala va a al cabeza." Amenazó Harry al hombre a quien acaba de balear.

"Bajen las armas." Ordenó Jefferson a sus hombres, mientras un medico le revisaba la rodilla. Todos bajaron sus armas, menos Harry que la tenía apuntada a los genitales del tipo, listo para disparar en cualquier momento.

"Venga conmigo, Sr. Potter y contestaré todas sus interrogantes." Dijo el hombre cuando el medico termino de vendarle la pierna, ante su expresa negativa de ser ingresado en el hospital.

""Hablaremos aquí, Jefferson." Dijo Harry rotundamente.

"Entonces hagámoslo en la camioneta. No nos iremos a ningún lado ya que no tenemos motor." Comentó el hombre subiendo a la parte trasera.

"Esos dos de ahí son gente de Iván. Diles que se aseguren que nadie entre." Ordenó Harry a Remus señalando un auto antes de entrar en la camioneta.

- - - - -

Minerva llegó a terapia intensiva, reprimiendo un bostezo. Había dormido más de lo planeado y llegaba con casi 45 minutos de atraso a su relevo del adolescente.

"¿Bill?" Preguntó la Profesora viendo al pelirrojo en vez de a Harry.

"Profesora." Saludó Bill ofreciéndole un café mientras él se tomaba una taza.

"¿Qué pasó que estás aquí? ¿Dónde está Harry?" Preguntó Minerva negando el ofrecimiento.

"Alguien intentó asesinar al Director más temprano y Harry se fue a buscar respuestas de que diablos quiere el Departamento de Estado con él y Riddle." Informó Bill antes de resumirle lo que sabía por parte de Iván y lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

"Ve a la Comisaría y dile a Shackebolt que llame al ejercito. Lo vamos a necesitar para parar a Harry." Dijo Remus llegando cuando su compañero terminaba su relato.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Los de estado hicieron un trato con Riddle para sacarlo del país a cambio de información sobre algo grande. El problema es que se les escapó antes de dársela. Ahora lo están buscando para que se las dé." Dijo Remus tomando una taza de café.

"¿¿¿QUÉ?" Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

"Jefferson se lo acaba de decir a Harry antes de que lo dejara sin pelotas de 2 balazos. Ahora los de Estado se debaten entre abrirse o perseguirlos a los dos." Comentó Remus seriamente.

"¿Dónde está el Sr. Potter ahora?" Quiso saber la Profesora.

"Se fue hace un rato y nadie sabe donde está. Pero me juego la cabeza que fue a buscar a Riddle." Contestó el policía antes de agregar: "La gente de Iván cree haberlo encontrado y él lo llamó a Harry para darle la información. Tomó el auto de la gente de Iván, subió las armas que tenía en su baúl y se fue."

"¿No te la pasó a ti también?" Preguntó Bill a su compañero.

"Si lo hubiera hecho no estaría acá." Contestó Remus con ironía.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Quiso saber Minerva.

"Las dos cosas más difíciles de todas: esperar y rezar." Contestó Remus sirviéndose más café, antes de preguntar si había novedades del Director.

"Hasta dentro de un par de horas, no dan ningún informe medico." Dijo Bill antes de llamar a su Jefe y darle las noticias.


	8. Capítulo 08 Guerra

Capítulo 08 Guerra

James Miller era el jefe de la delegación de la CIA en Inglaterra. Esa noche, fue hacia su auto tarde como de costumbre. El tema Riddle se complicaba cada vez más.

"No haga ruidos y no pasará nada." Advirtió alguien a sus espaldas desde el asiento trasero del auto en cuanto entró en él. Por el retrovisor, Miller vio un arma automática aunque no vio a quien la tenía, aunque sospechaba quien era.

"Harry Potter he de presumir." Comentó Miller mientras encendía el auto y dejaba el estacionamiento del edificio.

"Presume bien, Sr. Miller." Contestó el adolescente pasándose al asiento del acompañante, sin dejar de apuntarle el arma en ningún momento.

"Tengo curiosidad por saber como logró ingresar en el edificio y en mi auto y no ser notado." Comentó el agente de la CIA.

"Conozco gente que vive de esto y me deben unos cuantos favores." Contestó Harry antes de indicarle hacia donde dirigirse con el auto.

"¿Qué necesita?" Quiso saber Miller conduciendo el auto sin mirar al adolescente.

"¿Cuál era la información que Riddle le iba a dar a los de Estado?" Preguntó Harry indicándole al hombre entrar en un edificio en construcción donde nadie los molestaría durante un rato al menos.

"No sé muy bien la respuesta pero ciertos rumores indican que los de estado están detrás de un pez gordo y necesitan información para atraparlo. Al parecer Riddle es el único que puede dárselas." Explicó el hombre de la CIA encendiendo un cigarrillo y ofreciéndole uno al adolescente que asintió y lo prendió, antes de bajar su arma y guardarla en su cintura.

"¿Quién es este pez gordo?" Preguntó Harry con seriedad.

"¿El nombre Alessandro Santini le dice algo?"

"Sí, traficante de drogas, jefe de la mafia italiana de Inglaterra y contrabandista de armas." Contestó Harry que había escuchado ese nombre de boca de Sirius varias veces.

"El mismo. Riddle al parecer hizo varios negocios bajo sus órdenes. Por eso Estado lo buscó." Explicó Miller.

"¿Por qué Riddle pidió ser sacado del país?" Preguntó Harry recordando la segunda parte de la información que Iván le había dado.

"Su presunción en ese tema es tan buena como la nuestra, Sr. Potter." Dijo James con total sinceridad.

"¿Qué busca la CIA en todo esto?"

"Antes de que usted lo detuviera cuando era un niño, Sr. Potter -¿puedo llamarte Harry?- Riddle mató a varios de nuestros agentes. Como usted, buscamos venganza." Explicó Miller seriamente.

"Si quiere a Riddle, no me molesta que lo busquen, Miller, pero si alguien lo mata, ese soy yo. Si ustedes son capaces de respetar eso, creo que podemos trabajar juntos." Ofreció Harry extendiendo su mano.

"Si alguien pregunta, nosotros nunca nos asociamos. Es más, nosotros dos jamás tuvimos esta conversación." Dijo Miller dándole la mano al adolescente.

"Este es mi mail. Mándeme lo que usted sabe, y yo le mando lo mío. Volveremos a vernos." Aseguró Harry dándole un papel con una dirección de correo electrónico antes de irse.

Apenas se fue, Miller sacó su celular y marcó el número de su jefe y le comunicó la situación y pidió instrucciones.

"Denle todo. Mientras Riddle termine muerto, me da lo mismo quien lo mata. Encárguense de proteger a sus conocidos. Si Riddle mata a uno de ellos, ese chico será incontenible." Informó el Jefe de Miller con total seriedad.

"¿Qué hacemos con los de estado? Ellos también lo buscan." Comentó James.

"Dudo que tengan ganas de enfrentarse a Potter luego de lo que le hizo a uno de sus oficiales más jerárquicos." A continuación le informó del incidente del adolescente con Jefferson.

"Este chico es de temer." Comentó Miller al escuchar la historia.

"Lo sé, James. Pero es preferible tenerlo de nuestro lado que del contrario." Fue lo último que dijo el oficial más jerárquico de los dos antes de acabar la conversación telefónica.

- - - - -

"Busco a Iván." Le dijo Harry a los guardaespaldas del ruso un rato más tarde en cuanto entró al bar y estos lo miraron.

"Sabes el camino." Asintió uno de los dos hombres haciéndose a un costado.

En la oficina del ruso, estaban Remus, Shackebolt, Bill y alguien a quien Harry no había visto en años.

"Hace rato que no nos vemos, Moody." Saludó Harry al ex-comisario que se retiró luego de perder el ojo hacía ya varios años.

"Potter." Saludó el tuerto.

"¿Qué dirían si les cuento que los de estado buscan a Santini y Riddle iba a hacerles de soplón?" Dijo Harry encendiendo un cigarrillo y sentándose en medio de los hombres.

"Que no me sorprende en absoluto. Hace años que quieren hincarle el diente a Santini. Jamás lograron conseguir pruebas suficientes para encerrarlo." Contestó Shackebolt seriamente. Iván a su lado asintió.

"¿De donde sacaste esta información?" Quiso saber Bill.

"Digamos que esta búsqueda se parece cada vez más a una fiesta. Aparte de nosotros y los de estado, también lo busca la CIA. Acabo de reunirme con el jefe de la misión en Inglaterra." Contestó Harry seriamente, antes de preguntarle a Bill y Remus si se sabía algo nuevo de Dumbledore.

"Sigue en estado grave, pero semi estable. Los médicos dicen que hay que esperar." Contestó Remus.

"¿Algo más que deba saber? Si no es así me voy al hospital a verlo." Dijo Harry levantándose de la silla para irse.

"Para ti. Lo recibí hace un rato." Contestó Iván dándole un sobre marrón. El adolescente asintió antes de irse saludando a los demás.

- - - - -

La comisaría era un caos al otro día. Cuando Remus, Shackebolt y Bill llegaron, un oficial les dijo que los esperaban a los 3 en la oficina del teniente. Cuando entraron vieron al Jefe de la Policía con 2 hombres más.

"Asuntos Internos." Explicó Remus a su compañero, mientras Kingsley saludaba a su Jefe y todos se sentaban.

"¿Se sabe algo de Riddle?" Preguntó el hombre sin preámbulos.

"Recibimos información anoche. La estamos revisando." Informó el teniente dándole una copia del sobre que Iván les había dado también a ellos en la reunión de la noche anterior en su oficina.

"¿Los de estado le propusieron a Riddle sacarlo del país si vendía a Sanitni?" Preguntó el Jefe leyendo el reporte.

"Sí, anoche nos lo fue confirmado." Asintió Remus seriamente.

"¿Confían en la fuente?"

"La primera información nos fue provista por un informante muy confiable. La confirmación nos llegó por estado mismo y la CIA. Aunque fueron estos últimos quien nos informaron de que iba el trato." Informó Shackebolt, guardándose el informe en su escritorio.

"Déjenme pasar esto en limpio. A Riddle lo buscamos nosotros, los de Estado, la mafia rusa, la CIA y Potter. ¿Me estoy olvidando de alguien?" Preguntó el Jefe de Policía medio ironizando, medio con incredulidad, al terminar de leer el informe de Iván, además de uno de Remus que le acababan de dar.

"Para cuando alguien lo atrape, no me sorprendería si se agrega alguien más." Comentó Bill antes de que suene el teléfono del teniente y este lo atendiera y hablara por unos minutos.

"Vayan a ver a Iván y pregúntenle que sabe sobre esto. Si no sabe nada, que averigüe." Ordenó Shackebolt a sus oficiales dándole un papel con algo escrito. Ambos asintieron y se fueron.

"¿Tanto confías en la mafia rusa, Shackebolt?" Quiso saber uno de los oficiales de AI.

"Considerando el hecho de que es la mejor fuente de información en cosas como esta, lo hago." Contestó el teniente de modo cortante.

"Déjennos solos." Ordenó el Jefe de la Policía a sus acompañantes. Estos asintieron y se fueron.

"No me vengas a joder sobre como consigo la información. Esta es lo mejor que hemos conseguido. Ni los de Estado ni la CIA saben una mierda!" Le gritó Shackebolt a su jefe, del que era viejo amigo, además de yerno. La hija del Jefe era su esposa.

"Cálmate. No tengo nada que ver con los de AI, a pesar de lo que puedas creer." Dijo el, Jefe seriamente.

"¿Qué quieren?"

"Alguien está jodiendo sobre su fuente de información. Quien y por que, no lo sé." Dijo el Jefe seriamente.

Antes de que Shackebolt contestara, en la oficina entraron Iván, Remus y Bill, este último riéndose a carcajadas. Detrás de ellos, entraron los hombres de AI.

"Hay que admitirlo! Hay que tener huevos para hacer algo como eso!" Dijo Bill a Remus sin parar de reírse.

"Harry violó completamente la seguridad de la casa de Santni y nadie sabe como lo hizo." Explicó Iván al teniente.

"No fue tan difícil como creen." Comentó Harry entrando en ese momento y saludando a Iván y los 3 policías que conocía.

"¿Cómo es que nadie te descubrió? Esa casa es un fuerte!" Dijo Remus tomando asiento igual que los demás.

"Si logré violar la seguridad del edificio de la CIA y meterme en el auto del Jefe de la delegación, lo de Santini no fue nada." Comentó el adolescente abriendo su mochila y sacando un par de CDs.

"Les sugiero que vean esto. Santini está hasta las manos en la fuga de Riddle y lo contrató para un par de los asesinatos que cometió en sus comienzos." Informó el estudiante dándoles un CD al Teniente e Iván.

"¿Por qué me das una copia?" Preguntó el ruso confundido.

"Lo entenderás en cuanto lo veas." Dijo seriamente Harry antes de sacar un último CD y dándoselo al Jefe de la Policía.

"Allí está la nomina de todos los oficiales que están bajo pago de Santini." Dijo Harry antes de agregar: "Dígale a sus superiores que si a mí me pasa algo raro, va una copia junto al de la nomina de los políticos a TODOS los diarios del continente. Hay 20 copias de cada CD y están bajo mucha protección. ¿Me he expresado con total claridad?"

"Totalmente claro, Sr. Potter." Asintió el hombre colocando el CD en un bolsillo de su camisa.

"Antes que me olvide, ¿de casualidad alguien sabe que o quien mierda es León Dorado?" Preguntó Harry a punto de irse.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Quiso saber el jefe de la policía que se puso pálido como un fantasma.

"Santini contrató a Riddle para que lo matara." Explicó Harry señalando el CD que estaba en la mesa del Teniente, antes de preguntar de nuevo quien era.

"Así es como llaman al Primer Ministro los del Servicio Secreto." Informó el Jefe de la Policía con total seriedad.

"Vieja, pone los fideos que estamos todos." Murmuró Harry. Bill que lo escuchó tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no reírse de nuevo.

"¿Algo más que hayas sacado de Santini?" Preguntó Shackebolt al adolescente.

"Sí, o lo mata la gente de Iván o lo mato yo. Los dos tenemos motivos de sobra para hacerlo." Dijo Harry antes de ir a la puerta para irse. Antes de salir, les comentó a los de AI: "Mándenle saludos a su Jefe de Mónica."

"¿Quién es Mónica?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. El adolescente señaló el CD antes de irse.

"Veamos que tiene este CD." Comentó Shackebolt colocándolo en su PC.

En el CD había un archivo .ZIP que ocupaba casi el 95 de su totalidad. Al abrirlo vieron que había gran cantidad de archivos WORD. Estos estaban divididos a su vez en carpetas: 'Drogas', 'Armas', 'Juego', 'Policías', 'Políticos' y 'Asesinatos' además de varias otras.

"Revisen primero el de los asesinatos." Dijo el Jefe viendo todas las carpetas. Shackebolt la abrió y vio gran cantidad de nombres. Muchos eran reconocibles, otros eran de casos no resueltos. Pero hubo varios que llamaron la atención de todos.

"Hijo de Puta!" Maldijo Remus al ver los nombres de James, Lily y Sirius, además del suyo y el de Tonks.

"¿Conocidos tuyos?" Preguntó Bill viendo varios nombres rusos y recordando lo que Harry había dicho.

Iván sacó su celular y marcó un número antes de hablar en ruso rápidamente. Ninguno de los allí presentes lo entendió, pero Remus captó una palabra varias veces. Tomó el teclado del teniente y se metió en Internet e investigó los nombres que aparecían en el archivo, mientras Iván realizaba otra llamada.

"¿Qué sucede?" Quiso saber Shackebolt.

"Iván dijo Troika varias veces. Troika es Triada en ruso." Dijo Remus mientras esperaba la información.

"Saben donde encontrarme. Debo hacer varias cosas." Se despidió el ruso antes de irse.

"Mierda." Dijo Remus leyendo la información que obtuvo de los nombres.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó el Jefe de la Policía cada vez más confundido.

"Santini ordenó los asesinatos de las familias de los otros miembros de la Triada rusa." Contestó Remus mostrando la información obtenida en la red.

"Ahora no solo nos tenemos que preocupar por lo que Harry haga, sino que también tenemos una guerra de mafias entre las manos. ¿Puede esto empeorar todavía más?" Preguntó sarcásticamente Kingsley.

"Sí, todavía no le mostramos esto a los del Servicio Secreto." Contestó el Jefe antes de irse con los AI.

"Iván dijo que Harry planeaba iniciar la quinta GM antes de lo de Dumbledore. Luego subió a la séptima con el intento de asesinato del Director. ¿Por cual iremos ahora?" Comentó Bill a los dos oficiales.

"Por la veinte al menos." Contestó Remus antes de preguntarle a su jefe: "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Ojala supiera eso, Remus." Contestó Shackebolt encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"Revisemos a ver quien es Mónica." Dijo Bill de repente y comenzando a revisar el CD minuciosamente.

"Ahora entiendo por que Harry hizo la amenaza esa. Si esto llega a los medios, explota todo el mundo." Comentó Remus luego de que los tres revisaran el CD durante casi 2 horas.

"Oiga, Teniente, ¿me puedo tomar mis vacaciones ahora? Ni borracho me quedo acá durante esta guerra!" Dijo Bill seriamente.

"La verdad, Bill, que estoy pensando también yo en vacaciones, pero las mías de carácter permanente. Si sobrevivo a esto, me jubilo! Si es que no me morí antes." Contestó Shackebolt, haciendo 3 copias más del CD, una para cada uno de sus agentes y la tercera para mantenerla a salvo en caso de que suceda algo raro con ellos. Sería un gran salvoconducto si algo salía mal.

"Háganse copias ustedes también y guárdenlas en lugar seguro. Esto equivale a 100 kilos de dinamita pura." Dijo el teniente antes de concluir la reunión.

"Algo me dice que mejor llevo a Ale con mis suegros. Si Riddle busca a los amigos de Harry, mi familia puede ser un blanco." Dijo Bill seriamente a Remus.

"Hazlo. Yo debo avisar de esto a Tonks. Los dos somos blancos de la lista también." Contestó Remus con la misma seriedad.

- - - - -

Un par de horas más tarde, Bill fue a su casa para hablar con su madre. Tenía una copia del CD que le dio Shackebolt. En realidad esta era la tercera copia del CD que hizo, el primero lo tenían sus suegros y el segundo Charlie, ambos con indicaciones de que si le pasaba algo a él, debían ponerse en contacto con los demás. Si no encontraban al resto debían mandarlo inmediatamente a los medios.

"Este CD es dinamita pura y es el seguro de vida para mí y varios. Si algo nos pasa a nosotros, va a los medios y agarrense porque vuela todo." Les dijo Bill a sus suegros cuando les pidió que se llevaran a Ale de vacaciones fuera del país por unas semanas.

"Nos ocuparemos de que así sea." Prometió Jack, el suegro del pelirrojo seriamente. Él y su esposa eran jubilados del Ejército y sabían defenderse bien en caso de problemas. Antes de que se fuera, le preguntó: "¿Qué tan mala es la situación?

"En esto está metido el Departamento de Estado, la Policía del país, la CIA, las mafias rusas e italianas y el Servicio Secreto, además de un asesino prófugo y un adolescente de 16 años que juró meterle una bala en la cabeza. Saca tus propias conclusiones, Jack." Contestó Bill con total seriedad diciéndole adiós a Ale.

"¿Tu familia tiene seguridad? Si quieres, tu madre y alguno de tus hermanos pueden venir con nosotros." Dijo Martha, su suegra al escuchar sus palabras.

"Mis hermanos están en la escuela aunque mi hermana tal vez vaya si convenzo a mi madre de tomarse vacaciones. Con respecto a la seguridad, está a cargo de ellos." Dijo Bill señalando un auto estacionado a pocos metros de la casa. Ante la mirada confundida de ambos, les informó: "Mafia Rusa. Gente de mucha confianza son."

Después de irse, fue ver a Charlie al hospital donde le transmitió las mismas órdenes a él y a su pareja, además de resumirle la situación actual del caso Riddle.

"Lo del CD, lo sacó Harry de la casa del Jefe de la mafia italiana. Lo que hay ahí es suficiente para volar todo." Explicó el pelirrojo antes de preguntar si se había algo de Dumbledore-

"No ha habido cambios significativos. Arriba está Harry durmiendo. Estuve allí hace unos minutos." Le contestó su hermano antes de asegurarle que cumpliría con su orden y pedirle que tuviera cuidado.

Cuando llegó a su casa era casi la hora de la cena, y se encontró a todos sus hermanos y a su madre comiendo. Luego de saludarlos declinar la invitación a cenar, comenzó a hablar con seriedad.

"Este CD", comenzó el mayor de los pelirrojos dándoselo a su madre y seguir hablándole a sus hermanos también, "es un seguro de vida para unos cuantos. Si a mí me pasa algo, quiero que se pongan en contacto con estas personas." Aquí les dio una lista con varios nombres, antes de seguir: "Si nos pasó algo que no es muy claro, llamen a mis suegros y a Charlie. Ellos al igual que ustedes, tienen una orden: Mándenlo a los diarios."

"¿No estás exagerando un poco, Bill?" Preguntó Molly.

"Mamá, la información de ese CD fue sacada ilegalmente de la PC del jefe de la mafia italiana en Inglaterra. Hay muchos nombres, fechas y hechos de los cuales mucha gente querrá que no se sepan. Ese CD es dinamita pura. Hay 30 copias, y todos los que la tienen, tienen la misma orden: mandarla a los medios en caso de suceder cosas raras." Contestó el oficial con total seriedad.

"¿Ale?" Preguntó Ginny entendiendo la preocupación de su hermano y el pedido que les estaba haciendo.

"Mis suegros se lo llevan de vacaciones mañana." Dijo Bill antes de decirle a su madre: "Me pidieron que te dijera que estás invitada a ir con ellos con alguno de los chicos. Les ruego que si pueden, se vayan." Esto fue dicho a los 5.

"¿Qué tan malo es esto, Bill?" Quiso saber Ron preocupado.

"En cualquier momento se arma la guerra." Contestó Bill antes de enumerar todos los que estaban metidos en la situación que rodeaba a Riddle.

"A la mierda!" Exclamaron los mellizos al unísono al escuchar toda la historia.

"Ustedes lo han dicho chicos." Comentó Bill seriamente.

Antes de que alguien dijera lago más, se escucharon tiros desde afuera. Todos los Weasleys se arrojaron de inmediato al suelo, mientras Bill llamaba a la comisaría e informaba del tiroteo.

"¿Están todos bien?" Preguntó Bill a los gritos mientras sacaba su arma y miraba por la ventana. En la calle la gente de Iván estaba en medio de un tiroteo con otro auto.

"Sí." Respondieron los demás por turno, luego de levantarse lentamente y ponerse a seguro.

"Quédense acá y no salgan!" Ordenó el policía saliendo de la casa y yendo al auto de los rusos a apoyarlos en el tiroteo. Unos momentos después llegaron los refuerzos policíacos. Al verse superados en número, los ocupantes del otro auto se dieron a la fuga de inmediato.

"Váyanse y díganle a Iván que después me comunico con él." Dijo el pelirrojo a los dos rusos, que asintieron y se fueron en su auto antes de que la policía terminara de bajar de sus autos y comenzaran a acordonar la zona.

- - - - -

Durante varias horas, Bill repasó los sucesos con los demás oficiales. Cuando Shackebolt llegó le dijo que los rusos habían estado en el tiroteo pero que les ordenó que se fueran apenas se fugaron los otros.

"Yo me encargo de eso." Prometió el Teniente antes de preguntar sobre la familia.

"Mañana los saco a los 5 del país con mis suegros y mi hijo." Informó Bill a su superior antes de ir a su casa y decirles a su madre y hermanos que empacaran que se iban de inmediato.

"¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?" Preguntó Molly mientras los chicos iban a sus cuartos a hacer las valijas.

"A la casa de mis suegros. Ya los llamé y tienen pasajes para ustedes 5. Salen mañana a la mañana para Estados Unidos hasta que se acabe todo esto." Contestó Bill tomando una taza de café recién hecha.

Cuando las valijas estuvieron listas, los 6 pelirrojos, subieron a 3 autos policiales sin identificación que los llevaría a la casa de los abuelos maternos de Ale.

"Cuídate." Se despidió Molly antes de irse.


	9. Capítulo 09 Reuniones

Capítulo 09 Reuniones

Cuando Hermione llegó al hospital para tomar el lugar junto a Dumbledore, se encontró a Harry durmiendo en un sofá, mientras el Director continuaba sin cambios.

"Que tranquilo que se ve." Pensó la chica despertándolo con una suave sacudida en el hombro.

Harry se despertó sorprendido y antes de que Hermione supiera que pasaba, estaba en el suelo con Harry encima suyo apuntándola con una 9 mm a la cara.

"Harry, soy yo." Dijo Hermione tratando de calmar a su amigo.

"Perdona, tengo los nervios de punta." Se disculpó Harry al reconocerla y ayudándola a levantarse.

"¿Qué se sabe de Riddle?" Quiso saber Hermione dándole una taza de café de la cafetería.

"No preguntes. Esto cada vez está peor." Contestó Harry al tiempo que sonaba su celular y fue al pasillo a hablar.

Mientras Hermione ordenaba un poco las cosas de Harry, escuchó un ruido de la cama de Albus. Dándose vuelta preocupada de que ocurriera una emergencia, se sorprendió al ver al anciano director abriendo los ojos.

"¿Profesor?" Preguntó Hermione acercándose al Director.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Albus confundido, con la boca seca.

"En el hospital, lo balearon." Dijo Hermione antes de ir a buscar a un medico.

Cuando este entró le pidió que esperara afuera mientras lo revisaba. Cuando salió, buscó a Harry que en ese momento estaba hablando con los rusos de Iván.

"Balearon la casa de Ron anoche." Informó seriamente el adolescente.

"¿Están todos bien?" Preguntó Hermione pálida.

"Sí, la gente de Iván se tiroteó con ellos y Bill también estaba allí. Se fueron del país esta mañana con los abuelos del hijo de Bill." Dijo Harry antes de preguntarle porque estaba afuera de la habitación.

"Se acaba de despertar y lo está revisando un médico." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, la primera de los últimos 5 días.

"Por fin una buena noticia." Contestó Harry antes de llamar a Minerva al celular para darle la noticia. Como tenía el teléfono apagado y no se acordaba del de la Escuela, decidió ir a decírselo allí.

"¿Quién te cubre?" Le preguntó Harry a su amiga, mientras esperaban que saliera el médico.

"La profesora viene a la tarde." Dijo Hermione en el momento en que salió Mike a hablar con ellos.

"Si alguien me hubiera dicho que tardaría tan poco en despertarse, lo hubiera tildado de loco." Comentó el novio de Charlie antes de añadir: "Se está recuperando. Los sistemas nerviosos y motrices parecen estar en orden, pero todavía debemos ser cautos."

"Gracias, Mike." Le dijo Harry antes de que el doctor se fuera y los dejara solos.

"Quédate aquí que hablaré con él." Le pidió Harry a su amiga antes de entrar a ver a su guardián que sonrió al verlo.

"¿Te has visto al espejo últimamente?" Preguntó Albus a su protegido.

"Si lo hago, tengo miedo de que se rompa o me asuste." Se rió Harry antes de abrazarlo y decirle: "Me pegó un susto de muerte."

"Fue Riddle, ¿verdad?" Quiso saber Dumbledore con seriedad.

"Un consejo, Dire, no se meta en esta novela, que ya se parece a un culebrón de esos que ven Lavender y las chicas." Comentó Harry antes de que sonara su celular y lo atendiera diciendo a la persona que lo llamara en 15 minutos.

"¿Tan seria es la cosa?" Preguntó Albus preocupado.

"No se da una idea de que tanto lo es. Yo me estoy preguntando como me metí en esto a esta altura." Contestó Harry antes de despedirse explicando que Minerva no lo sabía e iba al Colegio para informarle a ella y los otros profesores y estudiantes de que había despertado.

"Cuídate. No te quiero perder." Le rogó el anciano al adolescente.

"Haré lo posible para que no pase eso." Prometió Harry antes irse a la Escuela, dejando a Hermione acompañando a Dumbledore y decirle a los rusos que vigilaran a los dos a sol y sombra.

- - - - -

Cuando Harry llegó al Colegio, tardó casi 15 minutos en convencer a Filch para que lo dejara pasar. El conserje no tenía el menor deseo de hacerlo, y se mantuvo serio hasta que llegó Snape, que venía de hacer un trámite, y recién allí logró entrar junto con el Profesor de Química.

"¿Se sabe algo del Director?" Preguntó Snoopy cuando entraron.

"Se despertó hace un rato y está hablando. Intercambié un par de palabras antes de venirme para acá para informarle a todo el mundo de la noticia." Contestó el adolescente mientras Minerva salía de su oficina con Bill.

"No te preocupes, Bill. Entiendo la situación. Y en tu lugar haría lo mismo." Decía la Profesora, antes de ver a Harry.

"Se despertó hace media hora." Dijo Harry ante la mirada preocupada de su Profesora que temía lo peor al verlo allí.

"Gracias a Dios." Dijo Minerva con un suspiro, al tiempo de que Bill recibía un llamado de la Jefatura indicándole que debía ir de inmediato a una dirección.

"Remus dijo que si ves a Harry Potter le digas que también debe ir." Le comunicó la despachadora de la comisaría.

"Vamos." Le dijo el pelirrojo a Harry antes de enfilar hacia la salida.

"Pasen la noticia." Pidió el adolescente a los dos Profesores antes de salir con Bill.

"Por fin algo bueno sucede." Dijo Minerva a Snape justo antes de que esta fuera a su oficina para usar el altavoz del colegio e informar de la nueva noticia a todo el mundo.

- - - - -

Bill y Harry se dirigieron a la dirección que le dieron al pelirrojo y llegaron a las oficinas de los servicios de Inteligencia de Inglaterra.

"Bienvenido a la fiesta." Comentó el adolescente yendo hacia la oficina donde debían reunirse.

Allí había al menos 25 personas reunidas, sentados alrededor de una larga mesa. En cuanto entraron, Remus y Shackebolt les hicieron señas para que se sentaran con ellos.

"¿Reunión de la ONU?" Comentó el estudiante sentándose, antes de contarles la novedad de Dumbledore.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Bill, mientras Remus contenía la risa.

"Veamos a quienes están presentes:" Dijo Harry antes de señalarlos y decir quienes eran según su posición en la mesa, en sentido de las agujas del reloj.

"Los del servicio secreto, los de Estado, Justicia, Seguridad Interior, la DEA, la CIA, los Servicios Secretos de Italia y nosotros. Faltan los de la triada rusa nada más."

"Decidimos mantenerlos al margen de esto." Comentó Miller estrechando la mano de Harry y presentarse a los 4 policías.

"No habría fiesta sin la mafia. Ellos obtuvieron mucha de la información que les mandé." Dijo Harry encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"No se permite fumar aquí." Dijo un burócrata de Estado a Harry.

Harry lo ignoró y tomó la laptop que había conseguido el día anterior y la prendió. Luego de ingresar unas contraseñas comenzó a navegar por las carpetas buscando algo, mientras los 4 policías y Miller lo miraban en silencio.

"Lo último que conseguí." Dijo el adolescente abriendo un documento para que lo vieran los 5 hombres que estaban alrededor suyo.

"Consigan una impresora!" Ordenó el de la CIA luego de ver las primeras 3 hojas del documento de casi 30 páginas.

Los de los Servicios Secretos se acercaron a ver la razón del alboroto. El adolescente les mostró el documento.

"¿De donde se obtuvo esto?" Preguntó el Jefe de los Servicios leyéndolo.

"Si digo eso, voy a la cárcel. Oficialmente este documento no existe." Dijo Harry seriamente, dando a entender que no lo obtuvo de manera legal.

"¿En la casa de quien te metiste esta vez?" Preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

"No me metí en la casa, solo en la PC de la mano derecha de Santini." Explicó Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Hackerismo? ¿Toda la información que tenemos viene de un Hacker?" Preguntó el de Seguridad Interior.

"Sí, ¿algún problema con ello?" Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, apagando su máquina.

"Veo que no has cambiado en estos 2 años, Harry, ¿o prefieres Dragón Negro?" Preguntó un hombre entrando en ese momento.

"Veo que tú tampoco has cambiado. Sigues sin saber que es una maquina de afeitar, Alex." Dijo Harry riéndose antes de darle la mano al recién llegado.

"Al igual que tu ignoras lo que es un peluquero." Respondió el hombre antes de presentarse: "Alexander Johnson, enviado del gobierno."

"¿Nosotros que somos entonces?" Preguntó irónicamente el de Estado.

"Usted es un burócrata que está de más en esta reunión." Contestó Johnson antes de indicarle a los del Servicio Secreto que lo retiraran.

"Esto se va a saber!" Gritó el hombre mientras era retirado.

Alex lo ignoró y le dijo al de los Servicios Italianos, Justicia y la DEA que se retiraran. Que la reunión no entraba en su jurisdicción.

"Estamos aquí en relación a Santini." Dijo el italiano seriamente.

"Santini está muerto. Alguien hizo explotar su auto con una bazuca hace 2 horas." Dijo Alex entregándoles un informe. Tanto el de Justicia como el italiano le dieron una breve leída, antes de asentir, comunicando su retirada de la reunión.

"Alex, ¿necesito un abogado? Todos los informes fueron obtenidos de manera ilegal." Preguntó Harry antes que el oficial de Justicia se retirara.

"Harry, como dijiste estos informes no existen, o sea que no quebraste ninguna regla. No creo que nadie de los aquí presentes presente cargos por eso. Al menos yo no lo haré." Contestó Alex antes de lanzar miradas tanto a los del Servicio Secreto, como a la CIA y Justicia. Conocía la relación de los Policías allí sentados con el adolescente como para dar por sentado que ellos harían la vista gorda a ese detalle.

"El criminal por el que vine a la reunión está muerto, así que estoy de más. Caballeros." Se despidió el hombre antes de irse.

"Yo no escuché nada acerca de actividades fuera de la ley." Dijo el de la CIA antes de preguntarles a los del Servicio Secreto: "¿Ustedes lo hicieron?"

"¿Actividades ilegales? Ninguna en absoluto." Dijo el Jefe de los Servicios acabando el tema.

"Caballeros, ¿alguna novedad?" Preguntó Johnson seriamente comenzando la reunión.

"Esto lo saqué de la computadora de la mano derecha de Santini." Dijo Harry dándole la copia impresa del documento que tenía en su laptop.

"Esto está cada vez peor." Comentó Johnson luego de darle una rápida ojeada al documento.

"Antes que prosigamos, quiero decir algo." Anunció seriamente Harry antes de continuar.

"De seguro todos vieron el CD con la información que saqué de lo se Santini. Estoy seguro que vieron los nombres allí escritos." Dijo el adolescente viéndolos. Cuando estos asintieron continuó:

"No tengo ninguna intención de suicidio ni nada por el estilo. Así que dejaré esto muy claro. Si a mí o a ellos," Aquí señaló a Bill, Remus y Shackebolt, antes de proseguir, "nos pasa algo, esas dos listas van a la prensa. Considérenlo nuestros seguros de vida. Alex, tu sabes que si yo amenazo con algo lo hago, no pienses por un segundo que esta es la excepción."

"¿Sabes que si eso llega a la prensa, vuela todo, verdad?" Preguntó el de los Servicios Secretos entendiendo la razón de la amenaza. Si él tuviera esa información, diría lo mismo.

"Como he dicho, es nuestro seguro de vida." Dijo Harry seriamente.

"Uno realmente bueno debo decirles." Comentó Miller a los 4.

"¿Alguno puede culparnos por esta amenaza, considerando lo que hay allí?" Preguntó Bill retóricamente.

"Continuemos con esto." Indicó Alex, sin contestar la pregunta de Bill, sabiendo que la respuesta de todos era que no iban a culparlos por ser precavidos.

- - - - -

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Hermione le dijo a Dumbledore lo que sabía de todo lo que sucedió en estos últimos días después de su internación.

"Creo que puedo brindar información en ese tema." Dijo Iván entrando en la habitación y saludando al Director y a Hermione.

"Iván, ¿estás al tanto de todo?" Quiso saber Dumbledore seriamente.

"Aunque estoy fuera de la búsqueda de Riddle, pero sigo metido en este lío, sé bastante." Contestó el ruso antes de resumir toda la situación actual.

"Lo mato! Juró que no volvería a actuar como el Dragón Negro!" Maldijo Albus tan pronto como Iván concluyó la historia con lo del CD.

"Si no le importa, ¿Qué es el Dragón Negro?" Preguntó Iván con curiosidad. Tal vez allí estuviera la respuesta a como Harry había entrado en lo de Santini sin ser detectado.

"Es el seudónimo que Harry usa como Hacker!" Dijo Albus aún maldiciendo por lo bajo por unos minutos más antes de calmarse.

"¿Harry es Hacker?" Preguntaron Hermione e Iván shockeados al mismo tiempo.

"Uno de los mejores del continente! Volvió locos a los de las agencias de seguridad al meterse en sus sistemas hace 2 años!" Contestó el anciano Director antes de comenzar el relato.

"Hace un par de años, Harry, que es hacker desde los 10 años, decidió divertirse un rato metiéndose en las computadoras centrales de los sistemas de seguridad del país. Pero en vez de ser un reto como él esperaba fue un paseo. Según me contó cuando me enteré de todo esto, hasta un hacker principiante hubiera podido hacerlo.

"Durante varios meses continuó haciéndolo hasta que descubrieron su entrada y comenzaron a tratar de atraparlo. Para eso llamaron a gente especialista en eso, pero fallaron estrepitosamente.

"Un día, Harry le mandó un mail al Jefe de la investigación proponiéndole un trato. Jugarían 5 partidas de ajedrez por Internet. Si Harry ganaba 3 o más, dejarían de buscarlo. En cambio, si ellos ganaban más de 3, él se entregaría a la Justicia y enfrentaría el juicio.

"El Jefe de la investigación, aceptó lo de las partidas, pero le propuso otro trato. Le pidió que los ayudara a mejorar los sistemas y que mostrara su cara. El trato con lo de las partidas era el siguiente. Si Harry ganaba 3 o más, se le pagaría 500.000 Euros por el trabajo y nadie lo molestaría nunca por su intrusión. Si ellos ganaban, lo haría gratis y enfrentaría el juicio.

"Harry aceptó, pero puso la condición de que quería todo eso por escrito en un documento legal. Si él no recibía por e-mail ese documento no haría nada. Ellos se lo mandaron y comenzaron las partidas por Internet." Contó Dumbledore antes de cansarse un poco y pedirle un vaso de agua a Hermione que se apresuró a dárselo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Quiso saber Iván curioso.

"Durante los 5 juegos, les dio una paliza atrás de otra. Harry me contó que en la última, los dejó solo con el rey y él había convertido 5 peones en reina. Se dan una idea de que tan bueno es al ajedrez, ¿no?"

"Excelente si terminaron así." Comentó Hermione con cara de shock.

"La última partida fue un domingo a la noche. El lunes a la mañana se presentó con el documento legal que le habían mandado a las oficinas del hombre contra quien había jugado y le dijo que estaba listo para empezar a hacer el trabajo tan pronto le giraran la mitad del dinero a una cuenta bancaria.

"Apenas depositaron el dinero en la cuenta, él comenzó con el trabajo que le demandó casi un mes. Cuando terminó, lo probaron con 4 hackers distintos de otras naciones. Nadie logró vulnerar su sistema por más que lo intentaron. Allí le giraron el resto del dinero." Concluyó Albus la historia.

"¿Cómo se enteró usted?" Quiso saber Iván.

"El Jefe de la investigación, Alex Johnson, que es tío de Angelina, se presentó un par de días después de que concluyera el trabajo, en casa. Harry cuando lo vio casi se muere, y le dijo que esto no formaba parte del trato. Él había hecho lo prometido y ellos debían dejarlo en paz.

"Johnson le aseguró que no estaba allí para detenerlo ni nada por el estilo, pero que había varios problemas. Para mantenerlo fuera de la cárcel, debía firmar un documento por el cual juraba nunca volver a hackear nada. Si se lo descubría iba a la cárcel. Allí me contaron sobre la actividad extra de él." Contó Albus.

"¿Firmó?" Preguntó el ruso.

"Lo hizo muy a regañadientes, pero le aseguró a Johnson que si se metían con él, les iba a mostrar el completo alcance que tenía como Hacker y que lo que había hecho antes no sería ni el 10 de lo que haría si lo jodían. Alex, que sabía por su sobrina que Harry no es de los que hacen una amenaza y no las cumple si fallan del otro lado, le aseguró que nadie lo molestaría.

"Desde entonces, que yo sepa, Harry nunca volvió a hackear." Informó Albus a los dos que lo escuchaban con atención.

"Los tiempos cambian, Dire, y tiempos desesperados ameritan acciones desesperadas." Dijo Harry entrando con Bill y Remus, que lo saludaron antes de saludar también a los otros dos.

"¿Cómo andan las cosas?" Preguntó Iván seriamente.

"Ve si me pedes conseguir esto para cuanto antes." Dijo Harry dándole un papel que el ruso leyó en silencio.

"¿Tan mal están?" Quiso saber Iván cuando terminó de leerlo.

"Iván, de casualidad, ¿no sabes nada sobre alguien usando una bazuca para hacer explotar el auto de Santini?" Preguntó Remus con disimulo, cuando el adolescente asintió confirmando lo malo de la situación.

"Dame un par de días." Dijo Iván retirándose de la habitación, actuando como si no hubiera oído la pregunta de Remus.

"Eso confirma las sospechas: la triada se cargó con Santini." Dijo Harry riéndose.

"No los culpo." Dijo Bill antes de que una enfermera los echara de la habitación informando que el paciente debía descansar.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, entró una pelirroja a los gritos y se puso a discutir con la gente de Iván en cuanto la detuvieron solicitando saber su identidad.

"Déjenla, Sergei." Indicó Harry al ruso con una mirada sombría hacia la pelirroja. Los dos rusos, se hicieron a un costado y la pelirroja se adelantó hacia ellos

"¿Quién es?" Le preguntaron Bill y Hermione a Remus, viendo que la cara del oficial, al igual que la del adolescente tomaba un matiz de furia.

"La sobrina de Dumbledore." Contestó el oficial mientras Harry y la joven comenzaban una acalorada discusión.

"Algo me dice que no hay buena relación entre ella y ustedes dos." Comentó Bill a su compañero.

"Andrea no tiene buena relación con nadie, ni con Dumbledore siquiera." Contestó Remus mientras la discusión se tornaba cada vez peor.

"Es mi tío!" Le gritó la chica a Harry cuando este le prohibió entrar.

"Lo balearon hace 4 días. Si tanto te interesaba, hubieras venido antes a verlo." Contestó Harry tajantemente.

"Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que hacer! Vives de regalado por la compasión de mi tío!" Le gritó Andrea a Harry.

"Al menos yo nunca le robé para mantenerme mis vicios ni me fui sin despedirme de él sin dar señales de vida." Respondió Harry antes de decirle a los dos rusos que ella tenía prohibida la entrada a la habitación del Director, a menos que Dumbledore dijera lo contrario. Los hombres de Iván asintieron. Su Jefe les había dicho, que mientras estuvieran de guardia en el hospital, las órdenes del adolescente valían tanto como una de él.

"Me las pagarás!" Maldijo Andrea antes de retirarse furiosa, al tiempo que entraba Minerva.

"He de imaginar que han tenido una hermosa charla ustedes dos." Comentó sarcásticamente Minerva, dirigiéndose a Harry.

"Tan hermosa como siempre." Dijo Harry antes de informarle la orden que le había dado a los rusos en cuanto a Andrea y que solo Dumbledore podría revertirla.

"Se lo mencionaré." Dijo Minerva antes de entregarle una carpeta llena de hojas, y explicarle: "Lo que han visto en su curso en estos días. Aunque de seguro no se reincorporará a las clases hasta que haya acabado todo el tema de Riddle, es bueno que le vaya pegando una revisión."

"Voy a casa, ¿vienes?" Le preguntó Harry a Hermione, luego de agradecerle el haberle llevado las hojas y prometerle que se las devolvería luego de pasarlas a su propia carpeta lo antes posible.

"Nos vemos." Se despidió Hermione del grupo, antes de que Harry y Minerva decidieran quien tomaría el siguiente turno junto a Albus.

"Vendré luego de cenar." Prometió Harry antes de salir junto a su amiga del hospital.

"¿Cuan mala es la relación con Andrea?" Quiso saber Hermione camino a la casa.

"Más de lo que imaginas." Contestó Harry seriamente.


End file.
